Naruto : Revolution of love and power
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: They said once when an Uchiha and a Senju-Uzumaki fall in love, the shinobi world will change. Let's follow the story of Naruto and Satsuki as they take the world by storm. Two montsrously strong ninjas. Mokuton! Naruto and EMS! Satsuki. I will remix it once I get time! Takes place after the Valley of the End. Rated M to be sure... Long Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I admit, Uchiha Satsuki is one gorgeous girl... And I admit that I was thinking that having some unbelievable power awakened in a child's body can turn out to be... Catastrophic?**

 **Anyway, first, I appologize about this crazy idea, not proofreading, I'm not the best of writers. Naruto x Fem!Sasuke. Critics are very welcome. If you want to support then you are more than welcome. If you're going to leave a flame in a guest review, I swear I'll delete it. If you don't like the pairing then thank you for not flamming me. Just write your own story please and do better than me, please? Thank you!**

 **Also, to all of you C2 communities, you are welcome to add my story to your community.**

 **Appologies, sincerest appologies for my beta readers. You are the best. I'll try to finish this thing then let's do it together. Again, I'm sincerely sorry for not giving it to you guys.**

 **Appologies to you, dear reader. For the bad grammar, for the bad punctuations, for all the mispells. I'll send it to my betas and mention them whenever they got time. I hope our waking and free hours collide.**

 **I'm really sorry Kishimoto-sensei for giving your story an 8.5/10. I'm really sorry. You worked too hard for this. Too bad it wasn't better, but I still love it once I understood it perfectly!**

 **Disclaim : Who owns Naruto? I only own a very slow PC, a few clothes and a hookah!**

* * *

 **Flashback arc**

 **Prologue**

 **Long time ago, a woman named Otsutsuki Kaguya ate the forbidden fruit that gave her the power of chakra. Ever since then, the world have gone through many philosiphical clashes. What's the most important? Is it power or love? Through the generations the chakra of Otsutsuki Asura and Indra went through many shinobis. The last were Uchiha Madara and his ex-bestfriend Senju Hashirama.**

 **Both clans were nearly annihilated. What would happen?**

* * *

 **Twelve years ago, a nine tailed fox went berserk in the village hidden in the leaves. The battle was fierce and merciless. Many lost their lives that day. The fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sealed the Biju into his son, and the chakra lefted from his rampage in his wife. He was hailed as the biggest hero that Konoha knew.**

* * *

 **Eight years ago, the heir of the Uzumaki clan met his first friend. The friend was none other than the future heiress of the Uchiha clan. They were almost inseparable whenever the Uchiha patriarcch was busy. The Uzumaki clan heir was very protective of the then harmless girl...**

* * *

 **Six years ago, the future heiress of the Uchiha clan met her ancesstor in her dream. The heir of the Uzumaki clan met his ancesstor in his dream. The Irony that they were brothers. Otsutsuki Indra have the eyes of the first sage. otsutsuki Asura have the body of the first sage. The two sons were left in conflict. Until the eldest, Indra, left a late warning his descendents from the curse of hatered and asking them to cooporate with the descendents of his brother. However, a being of pure darkness changed the tablet's contents, unaware that Indra and Asura met a young Biju, Kurama, and entrusted their wills to him.**

* * *

 **Five years ago, the Uchiha clan was down to a very few members. The Uchiha heiress, her mother, older brother, her bother's girlfriend, her brother's best friend, Shisui's family including his wife and baby son, Kagami.**

* * *

 **Last year, the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan heir and heiress graduated and spent a year training under Hatake Kakashi as his two apprentices...**

* * *

Konohagakure

Academy rooftop

An hour after sunrise

Team 7 was on the rooftop just for the sake of the day they were officially a genin cell. Although the three, if they wanted, two are closer to jonin than anything else, the other is just left a little bit behind kage level.

Last year's graduation was written in history books. Two genins who were able to do at least one B-rank and one C-rank jutsus was unheard of. Yet it happened. However, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten were the only ones that are a team. Ironically, team seven and team nine was led by two rivals and very different senseis.

Hatake Kakashi. Son of Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's white fang. A prodigy like no other. A gennin at five, chunin at six and jonin at twelve. A true prodigy with a thousand jutsu to boot. Unfortunately, he've only seen what life had the worst to offer...

His two students are similar. Both have a foolish goal like no other. Both are rivals. Both have a tragic past. Both were friends for a very long time. Both want to protect the other. Both would do anything for the other, then hell or the high water.

Kakashi knew for a fact that they are bound to be a couple or kill each other. Uchiha Satsuki is known as the prodigy with no equals. Uzumaki (Senju) Naruto is known to be the hardest of workers. The one thing Kakashi is sure from is that he have one scary team...

* * *

 _Flashback no jutsu_

 _Same place, one year ago_

 _"So, unfortunately I drew the short stick. Maybe we should introduce ourselves? Give me your name, likes and dislikes, goals for the future. I'll start first. I'm Hatake Kakashi. my like, dislike and hobbies are not suited for you yet until you reach eighteen. As for dreams, I got many nightmares and I was lost in the path I took."_

Satsuki _and Naruto raised an eyebrow before they shrugged it off as their sensei trying to be mysterious._ Satsuki _spoke first._

 _"Uchiha_ Satsuki _. I like my few close people. I dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training. My goal is to know the truth and punish whoever is responsible."_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto. The same. Also, my goal is to be the strongest Kage EVER!"_

 _Kakashi just laughed at this._

 _"You two don't want to help the other?"_

 _Naruto grinned. He was finally coming at what he always wanted to confess..._

 _"Well, you can say that. I don't want to do anything that harms her..."_

Satsuki _knew for a fact that Naruto have only her in his eyes. She knows because she can easily feels so._

 _'Itachi-nii, why you tried to scare him? He's so innocent in fact... I want to eat him!'_

 _"I'm trying to help him with everything I got..."_

 _Kakashi eyesmiled at this. He told Shisui and Itachi to help them back in the day. He even gave them some anonymous scrolls under the order of the Hokage._

 _"Unfortunately, I had enough with failling teams. I'm gonna take one as an aprentice. Who should it be?"_

 _Naruto pointed at_ Satsuki _as she did the same and they said in union..._

 _"Naru!"_

 _"Suki!"_

 _The two glared at each other as Naruto did all but yelled at the raven haired girl.._

 _"Your goal is more important! I don't want you to feel bad anymore!"_

Satsuki _simply grabbed her friend's collar..._

 _"You need to pass! You want to be the Hokage! You need that hat, Bakanaru!"_

 _Kakashi sighed before he eyesmiled at them..._

 _"Now, now, children, stop fighting. I think that I should take both of you as my apprentice. But first, I want to see you tomorrow, 5 a.m. training ground three. Don't you think to hold off, we'll have a true fight!"_

 _As he left,_ Satsuki _and Naruto went to their favorite training ground. Four hours later, Naruto invited her to the Ogun Konoha restaurent. As they ate their dinner,_ Satsuki _somehow was thinking that maybe they are in some deep trouble..._

 _She had no idea..._

* * *

 _The first day as team seven..._

 _Around noon..._

 _Naruto and_ Satsuki _were lying on their back, exhausted. Their "spar" with Hatake Kakashi was the most cruel training they ever got. Shisui and Itachi, even Mikoto and Kushina were mercifull compared to the sadistic cyclope. They used EVERYTHING they had, and yet they lost and horribly for HOURS!_

 _'He may look like a lazy ass, or on drugs, but he's really worthy to be Hokage. And the worst is that he was holding off against us!'_

 _Naruto tried to move many times, but he was absolutely beat..._

Satsuki _had fell two hours before him. She may have a chakra control that rivals any eriyo-nin, and reserves that make many chunins envious, however, she was no jonin..._

 _'Damn! All those buckets of sweat, blood and tears went down the drain!'_

 _Kakashi stood tall. He may had many scratches and a bit winded, his flak jacket was a bit charred, he was sweating, however, he won and easily..._

 _'Good Kami what are those monsters? I'm glad it was I who took them in. Gai would've fallen to_ Satsuki _Genjutsu. Asuma would've fell to Naruto's Fuinjutsu. Tenzo would've been distracted by Naruto then_ Satsuki _would hit him dead on. Unless you're one of the top ten, then you're dead. And how the hell did Naruto learned the bunshin daibakuha? Those explosive clones were so nasty that my clone's memory almost made me stagger. If I can help them learn some powerful jutsus, or have the control to learn them then it's fine by me. Hmmm... Kenjutsu would work perhaps? Maybe I should teach them the benefits of the Kushiyose? Nah, they are closer to a chunin in the worst time than genins...'_

 _The silver haired jonin fed his two apprentices a soldier pill each. Naruto raised with a kip-up while_ Satsuki _sat up..._

 _"I admit, you two had already did what no other team did before you. You two worked together against me. For this, you'll pass. However, I'll make your training a living hell with twelve hours of training each and every day with only ONE day where we'll rest. As for your clan's training, well, good luck figuring it out. Tomorrow's first lesson is Kenjutsu. But enough with the little kids training regime. For now, let's go and celebrate by buying a nice sword and eating at a fancy restaurent. I'm really proud of both of you. I'll talk later about your weaknesses, and how to cover them, ok? Now then, team Kakashi, let's move our asses!"_

 _And true to his word; he would make their lives a living hell. Although, he knew that they both know the human cheating code known as the Kage bunshin no jutsu..._

 _But picking the swords is the priority._

 _So, the team walked through the village. Kakashi was leaking his killing intent to intimidate ANYONE foolish enough to touch his team, with Naruto being the most grateful. As they arrived at the weapon store, Naruto remarked something..._

 _"Isn't this store where Tenten works?"_

 _Kakashi eyesmiled and nodded his head._ Satsuki _however went to find a Chokuto. Naruto said 'Hi' to the store clerk, who surprisingly replied politely, and went to the Katanas shelf..._

 _Soon enough, Naruto found a Katana that had a black blade. The clerk however paled..._

 _"Wait! Don't buy this Katana! It's..."_

 _"Cursed! And made by the Uzumaki clan!"_

 _The clerck's eyes widdened as_ Satsuki _, who found a Chokuto with a black sheath and hilt, went to Naruto..._

 _"So, what are you gonna do about it?"_

 _"I'll test it. If it kills me, the curse would've done so in the future. If not, then it's on! Please, don't interfere Suki unless you see my death!"_

 _No sooner than that, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan..._

 _"I'll do it, Naruto._ Satsuki _, I'll tell you the whole story one day, deal?"_

Satsuki _nodded. Kakashi's tone left no way for discussion..._

 _Naruto unsheathed his sword and threw it up in the air as he waited to be pushed by Kakashi or the sword would be harmless to him..._

 _But something made their eyes widden when they saw how far the sword was from cutting Naruto in two..._

 _The Katana's tip almost hit Naruto in his head, yet it didn't even touch him and went away from him..._

 _Kakashi,_ Satsuki _and the clerk released a sigh they didn't knew they held in their chest. The Hatake covered his left eye..._

 _Naruto opened his eyes as he saw the Katana sinking to the hilt in the floor and away from him by several inches..._

 _He smirked an evil smirk..._

 _"Heh, it seems that this sword loves me. I'll call it... Kurokiriuzu!"_

Satsuki _frowned before she lashed out at him, holding him by the collar, shaking him violently and she had some canines instead of teeth for some reason..._

 _"How dare you do something this suicidal? Didn't you think how I or Kakashi-sensei, oba-san, Kaa-chan, Itachi-nii, Shisui-nii and Hokage-sama? Didn't you?"_

 _Naruto simply nodded. Then he picked the sword up, sheathing it before he said..._

 _"I guess that one day I might reforge it to a Nodachi, ain't that right, my black whirlpool cutter?"_

Satsuki _raised an eyebrow while Kakashi sighed..._

 _"I think he agrees. Fortunately, I think I have some materials in my house... So, Suki-chan, what will you name it?"_

Satsuki _puffed her cheeks up before she answered..._

 _"The grass cutting Chokuto, Kusanagi!"_

 _Kakashi eyesmiled at the two names..._

 _"So, tell me young man, how much will it cost me?"_

 _The clerk waked up from his shock.._

 _"For nothing, Hatake-san. I'll give them for free. Kurokiriuzu had killed all those who wielded it... And the Kusanagi was left here for a long time."_

 _Kakashi sighed as he looked at him with his bored expression..._

 _"If you change your mind, please tell me, alright? Also, do you have a trench knife that's a bit long? Kind of a combination between a trench knife, chakra blade like a certain chain smoker wieldes, and a tanto?"_

 _"I have two made from Uzu's metal..."_

 _Kakashi eyesmiled before he asked.._

 _"Are they cursed too?"_

 _The clerk nodded, much to the dismay of the three clients..._

* * *

 _Sunday came blissfull to the two genins. The whole week Kakashi driven them to near exhaustion. Each and every day, he would teach them something useful at least... Naruto however grew up the most..._

 _While he was still short, his strength increased tremendously. Kakashi was a true monster when it comes up to training. He doesn't know the word "moderation" one bit. One day they truelly think they're going to die, the next he's too lenient..._

 _Naruto however was able to make him open up. He was so happy that he had his team. He had a gigantic crush on_ Satsuki _, and viewed her as his rival. The one he needed to surpass her even if he wasn't going on full-throttle..._

 _Although she can nag him to death sometimes, he still liked her like no other. She was the only person whome he knows for a fact that can be his equal someday. The one person that have trust in him more than anyone else. The one person who knows about everything related to his statues..._

 _Their parents were friends. Mikoto and Kushina can be like oil and water sometime, and sometimes like bread and butter..._

 _Kai!_

* * *

Kakashi eyesmiled as he watched his two students read a book about their affinities each. That book was made by the Hokage himself. It was published when he was young, and was published in seven volumes : Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightining, Yin and Yang. Kakashi had red each and every volume. He made his students exchange the books volumes, and those were the last two.

He wanted to make sure the tragedy of team seven ends up and as soon as possible. He knew that Satsuki have some hatered in her heart, and that so does Naruto. But the only way to release it was to to fight each other one day, at full throttle...

Little did he know how close that day was. If he knew...

Naruto sighed as he watched Satsuki finishing her book. He shook his head in frustration...

"I used my Sharingan if you wanted to know. Also, Wind is the hardest to control!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Did she just encouraged him?

"You can read the Fire volume if you want to. I actually finished the fifth part..."

"The next parts will be the hardest even for you, Naruto. I never heard of anyone without the Typhoon release Kekkei Genkai mastering the wind element..."

Naruto grinned.

"Challenge accepted, Kakashi-sensei!"

Satsuki shook her head...

'Kami he's so innocent and cute!'

She would NEVER tell ANYONE that she loved him for long years... Never!

Kakashi eyesmiled at this.

"I know you can do it, Naruto. I hope you'll be a genius of hardwork!" 'Kami know you are! Even your Kekkei Genkai demand hardwork. Praise the Kami that your secret is known to only those who are the closest to you...'

Satsuki glanced at the boy she secretly loved, she knew that he can do it. Not today, tomorrow, or in this month. But she knew he was driven by his ambition. She knew he was driven by his foolish love. How and when will she tell him and get it off her chest?

Naruto's clothes proved that he is a true shinobi. His black mask, his googles, his gloves, his boot, his happuri style hitae-ate, his black clothes, and the white fur collar...

Suki's clothes may decieve anyone else. Her white Kimino-shirt and blue pants may lead anyone to make a mistake. A very deadly last mistake...

At this, Naruto remembered how in two consecutive Saturday, they beated the hell out of team Gai...

* * *

 _Flashback no jutsu..._

 _It was six monthes since the graduation of team Kakashi and Team Gai. Gai remembered exactly what his eternal rival said..._

* * *

 _Nidaime Flashback no jutsu..._

 _Hiruzen sighed as his last two jonin senseis entered. Gai had his trademark smile while Kakashi had his trademark bored expression..._

 _"Kakashi-kun, Gai-kun, report!"_

 _Hiruzen was at the end of his patience. Gai reported first..._

 _"Hokage-sama, Team nine known from now on as team Gai pass. They are a team of Taijutsu speciallist and Bukijutsu specialist. However, I must tell you that Lee-kun have a problem which he'll be only to use Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. Hyuga-kun have a natural talent, although he limited himself to the Jyuken. Tenten-chan have a little problem that I am not able to do many ninjutsus. However her talent is in Bukijutsu. About the personnalities, Tenten-chan's idol is Tsunade-sama, Neji-kun is obssessed with fate, and Lee-kun rushes a lot with no thinking..."_

 _Hiruzen nodded as he thanked Gai for doing his duty. Then he turned to Kakashi..._

 _"Thank you Gai-kun. Kakashi-kun, did they pass?"_

 _Kakashi had the happiest eyesmile he ever gave since a looooong time ago..._

 _"Yes Hokage-sama. They passed and with flying score too. Their teamwork is amazing. They even know eachother's jutsus with just four hours of training together. Naruto would be the best shinobi one day or another._ Satsuki _will become the best kunoichi one day. Their taijutsu is very solid. They cover each other weaknesses completely. I don't want to know how strong they'll be if they learn the art of kenjutsu. And try to be much stronger. I guess I'll try and figure something out. Also, I'm happy they will be my cute little genins for a good time. I hope they won't shy away from hardwork that's all. Their level is at least mid chunin. I know that sound crazy, but they are. Also, the fact they can use the Kage Bunshin will help a lot in their training. This is all I have to say."_

 _Hiruzen was just a little bit shocked. Chunin level? Straight out of the academy? Not even Minato was that strong. The only two people he knows for a fact that were like that at eleven years old were Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage and his rival Uchiha Madara. Ironiclly,_ Satsuki _is a descendent of Madara, a direct descendent. Naruto related to the two first Hokage by blood. The desendent of the Shodai's brother, the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama..._

 _"Kakashi-kun, those two may kill each other one day, you know that?"_

 _Kakashi sighed and nodded..._

 _"I know. I'll make sure they don't fight each other seriously. Just a friendly spar at most. But I think you know better Hokage-sama. I'll report later. Oh and by the way, six out of seven, no D-ranks..."_

 _Hiruzen sighed at this. Of course Kakashi will find even C-ranks boring..._

 _"Of course. Until they can do it perfectly Kakashi-kun. Just make sure they get allong just fine..."_

 _"Hai, Hokage-sama!"_

 _Kai!_

* * *

 _"Kakashi! My eternal rival and best friend! How about we test our students flames of youth?"_

 _Kakashi turned toward his best friend and asked the ONE question that made his day MUCH better..._

 _"Huh? Sorry Gai, did you say something?"_

 _Gai cringed and mentally cursed Kakashi's hip and cool attitude, much to the joy of team seven. True, Naruto and_ Satsuki _have NOTHING against Gai as a person and less so as a shinobi, however, that spandex was looking completely horrendous!_

 _"Well, we accept. However, one of us will fight twice!"_

 _Gai smiled as he gave his 'Nice Guy' pose with his shinning teeth. Naruto mentally asked himself how he did that 'ping'?_

 _"Well, Lee-kun, who you choose?"_

 _Lee smiled as he looked at_ Satsuki _._

 _"Sorry_ Satsuki _-san, but I want to see for myself the power of the Uchiha clan!"_

 _Suki raised her shoulders as she activated her Sharingan..._

 _"Ok. Let's see!"_

 _Gai announced the beginning of the fight, which unfortunately for Lee who used the Omote Renge (front lotus) on air. Gai however grabbed Lee by the ankle just before he slammed the earth and HARD!_

 _Kakashi looked at Naruto..._

 _"I knew this would be funny!"_

 _Naruto did all but exploded in a fit of laughing..._

 _"Kami-sama! He's denser than me!"_

 _Kurama shook his head at the Uchiha girl's evil way of fighting..._

 ** _'Good thing that wouldn't work on this brat!'_**

 _As Gai dispelled the Genjutsu, Lee asked the question.._

 _"Genjutsu? Since when?"_

 _Naruto chuckled as he answered..._

 _"Since the very beginning! As soon as you looked in Suki-chan's eyes you already lost!"_

 _'Her brother is a Genjutsu monster after all! Kami-sama that was hilarious! I'm glad to be on her team!'_

 _Kakashi sighed at this. However, it was very funny if he was honest..._

 _"Ok. Naruto Vs Tenten! Hajime!"_

 _Tenten immidiately unsealed a whip._

 _Naruto's eyes twitched..._

 _"What are you gonna do with this?"_

 _"Why whipping you into submission!"_

Satsuki _almost yelled profanities at this. However, she calmed herself up..._

 _"Don't you dare and lose, Naru!"_

 _Naruto nodded as Tenten immidiately threw many weapons at Naruto who didn't even move. Each and everytime she throw something, it just missed..._

Satsuki _giggled softly. Naruto was a wind type. And he was a pretty good one. He was simply manipulating the wind with his chakra..._

 _Then Tenten engaged him with her whip. Naruto however appeared behind her, his Katana unsheathed..._

 _"Sleep!"_

 _And he hit her with the dull side. Kakashi shook his head as he knows exactly how strong the boy was..._

 _Neji then looked at Gai who nodded. Naruto simply said in as he gave his sword to_ Satsuki _, much to the shock of Kakashi. Well, very subtle shock. Naruto does really trust his teammate more than just his life. The Uzumakis and the Senjus NEVER give their swords to anyone that's unworthy of their absolute trust..._

 _"No ninjutsu! Just Taijutsu, but nothing else!"_

 _"Fine by me! But you better surrender. Fighting a Hyuga with pure Taijutsu is a suicide. Fate already decided me as the winner..."_

 _"Fate? You should really be a fortune teller not a shinobi."_

 _Naruto's sarcasm pushed Neji to attack ruthlessly. However, compared to Kakashi and_ Satsuki _, it was a very slow motion. For almost half an hour, Naruto simply dodged each and every strike as he mocked Neji relentlessly..._

 _"This is the strongest clan of Konoha? Huh? Good for you that the best ones are nearly extinct. Strongest my ass! The most in numbers!"_

 _Naruto almost hit Neji if it wasen't for..._

 _"Shut up you clanless clown! Hekke Kaiten (Eight trigrams rotation)!"_

 _A spiral made of pure chakra attacked Naruto and projected him backward._ Satsuki _was outraged as she yelled._

 _"Naruto wins! Neji cheated!"_

 _Neji looked smuglly at her as he answered.._

 _"I didn't break any rule. This is the power of the Hyuga clan's Taijutsu. Hakke Rokujuyonshu (Eight trigram sixty four palms)!"_

 _Suki gripped her Chokuto's hilt as Neji almost slaughtered her teammate. If it wasn't for Kakashi, Neji's head would have fell down to the ground..._

 _"I win. He can't move..."_

 _Naruto however raised up like it was nothing.._

 _"Damn! You used your chakra, huh? Let me show you how to truelly use your chakra in Taijutsu..."_

 _No sooner than that, Neji took only three hits : A palm in his stomach, a kick in the ribs and a spinning kick to his head. Hyuga Neji fell to the ground with a few broken bones..._

 _'Sorry about using your help, Kurama!'_

 ** _"Heh! It's better than doing nothing! I think that Uchiha girl likes you a lot by the way!"_**

 _Kakashi sighed as Gai appologized to Naruto who was shocked at first then told him that it was fine..._

 _"Worry not, Gai-sensei. It's really nothing. Just... Don't give any of them a green spandex, please?"_

Satsuki _was glaring a hole toward the Hyuga prodigy..._

 _'Neji, pray to Kami-sama that you'll survive my wrath if we ever spar!'_

 _The week after, the Uchiha girl beated Neji blue, black and red in a no hold barred spar!_

 _Kai!_

* * *

Naruto chuckled at the memory. Satsuki would NEVER admit that she liked him a lot. And that she have a protective side toward him.

While he didn't look at a gift horse's mouth, it kind of annoyed him how she act sometimes like him mother. Which was NOT a good thing..

Satsuki however had a very peacefull smile. While it was just a ghost of a smile, it was still a smile.

She remembered how she cooked for Naruto and how he ate it all despite the fact that it was extremely spicy. She remembered how his face lit up and litteraly spitted fire and then he gulped a gallon of water as steam escaped his mouth and his head deflated.

She remembered how Kakashi punished them and how he ended up sleeping outside. How she carried him home and kissed his cheek. How adorable he was...

She remembered how he defended her from some bullies. How he told her that she have an incredible strength and power lying dormant inside her.

She remembered how he was the only one who stood by her side when she pushed everyone else away from her. How he does hold off against her ticked her off, yet she held no true grudge as he told her his true reason : He never wanted her to look bad.

She fell in love with her first friend. Fate does exist she mused. How else would he stay by her side to this day?

She also remembered how he told her EVERYTHING about himself. How his father was the Yondaime. How the Kyubi was innocent. How Kurama is a sentient and an extremely intelligent being, smarter than any human and with more experience than anyone else...

She was enraged. She was livid how the village treated the kindest and the most innocent boy in her class like that. She was about to vow to destroy Konoha one day before he stopped her, saying that he doesn't blame his father, and that the fox is much smarter than the villagers...

She became cold and distant to almost everyone else. Shisui at least wasn't one of them and considered Naruto his brother in everything but blood. Naruto told her his TRUE goal in life : To make everyone remember how his father wasn't as half badass than him.

She told him everything. How Itachi saved her and her mother from the insanity that was her father. How she was still terrified how her clan fell to a single man. She told him that all she wants is to know the truth and kill whoever responsible for that...

She even told him about the curse of hatered..

"I swear that I will help you! I don't care if you'll be an angel or a devil, I'll follow you even to the bottom of hell itself! Just never leave me!"

Those words were the kindest and sincerest she ever heard from anyone in her short life. She became MUCH more motivated since that day. He may was very innocent and kind that day, but that innocence and kindness was her light. The light that chased all the darkness away.

Now however, the raven haired and the blond haired were waiting for Kakashi to tell them anything...

"Well, since today we have an exceptionally day off, why don't you two go to the academy? The classroom to wait is still the same."

Naruto and Satsuki nodded as they went down. kakashi eyesmiled at this...

"Sensei, your son have choosen very wisely. If the one he loves does grow up like your friend did, he'll be the luckiest man by then!"

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki went to Kushina's house, which was the closest to the academy. Not that Mikoto's house was a few yards further. As they both ate their breakfeast, Naruto cringed as he remembered their classmates...

"Suki-chan, please, I beg you, don't kill or hurt anyone that badmouthes me."

Satsuki sighed in annoyance. She puffed her cheeks, pouted and frowned before she nodded.

"Thank you. By the way, Suki-chan, your eye color is different from every Uchiha I know."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No. I mean they are black but with the faintest tint of blue. I would say that they are the most beautiful eyes I ever seen, but your Sharingan is also intimidating I must admit..."

Little did Naruto know that he just said the BEST compliment to any Uchiha lady...

* * *

The academy

Everyone was shocked as Naruto and Satsuki sat beside each other. Naruto was reading a book, had his forehead protector on, but his googles were above the Konoha insigna. Satsuki was looking at the window in a distant manner. Shikamaru was shocked to see his childhood friend again...

"Naruto? Aren't you on a mission or something?"

Naruto simply eyesmiled like his sensei always does...

"Nah. A very rare day off!"

The Nara simply went to sleep like he always does. Before he did however said two things.

"I hope you two have became stronger. I would've done the same if it wasen't so troublesome..."

Then Kiba came. He simply laughed at Naruto who then verbally stabbed him..

"Heh, the dead-last have decided to see how we graduate. Even that Uchiha wasted her life away!"

"Says the mutt that was stuck in a well for a year!"

Hinata then came and was kind of shocked to see Naruto and Satsuki at the same table yet they didn't glare at or insulted each other.

"Ohayo!"

Surprisingly, both replied at the same time..

"Ohayo!"

"Yo!"

Satsuki sweatdropped at this. Naruto is soooo like the mostly lazy cyclope...

'I really need to talk to Kakashi-sensei!'

Then one by one, the whole class was full. Haruno Sakura had almost insulted Naruto only for the blond to glare at her, which definitely terrified her as a pair of blue slitted eyes glared into her soul to scram or else...

'Too bad there is no one who'll be fit in our team. Sakura may have a fine control, but I might kill her if she think of putting her hands on Naru! I guess we'll make a calamity one day!'

Satsuki started to call him Naru a few monthes after they became a team. He was the only person who ever got a nickname from her...

Soon enough, Iruka entered the classroom. However, he was shocked to see the two who saved his life from Mizuki visit him...

"Iruka-sensei! Kami-sama I missed seeing you around!"

"Long time no see, Iruka-sensei!"

Before the scarred chunin says anyword, Satsuki shook his hand while Naruto almost broke a few of his ribs thanks to his bearhug...

"Naruto, ouch! Stop!"

"Sorry sensei! I'm so happy to see you again! Ichiraku Ramen?"

'Really? Is he going to hold the damn candle or what?'

"Ok. Naruto, Satsuki, wait outside, please."

"Oki doki, sensei-man!"

"See you around!"

Choji stopped munching, Shikamaru was paying full attention, Ino and Sakura stopped bickering, Akamaru stopped barking, Shino raised both eyebrow, and Hinata had a shocked expression...

Then all hell broke loose as the whole class yelled...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Iruka looked at his two ex-students leave and saw all his impending-to-be-ex-students and used his Oni Atama no jutsu (Demon head jutsu)...

"Shut the hell up! Those two are true ninjas!"

Outside Naruto and Satsuki chuckled and giggled respectively as they heard the rukus. It was the same thing like always...

As Iruka finished his speech, he went outside. Naruto and Satsuki asked him about the clan heirs and how would it end, who are senseis and such...

"Team eight and ten would definitely pass. Sakura may go to the hospital, or teach at the academy, or both..."

Naruto nodded to Iruka to continue. Suki however saw the Umino's grim face. She gave Naruto a look that made him understand..

"And to think that one of Konoha's strongest shinobis is clanless? Heh, guess I'll tell Jiichan to upgrade the academy's standard I guess?"

Satsuki sighed. She knew that there would be something that will make Iruka cringe. Such as a square rock that have holes...

Normally, Naruto would chide Konohamaru at a big brotherly tone. She wasn't as sweet. She simply kicked the cardboard away from them, revealing the three children...

"If you have time stalking us, then you must have time to train!"

"But Satsuki-neechan, we want you and Naruto-niichan to play ninja with us kore!"

Naruto sighed at this...

"Saru, you have an uncle who's a jonin, right? He can play ninja better than the two of us. We could've done so last year, but I'm afraid that I can't now. However, if you graduate before we make jonin, we'll help you out. But if that comes after, I don't know if I can take a team or not..."

"I can back him up!"

Konohamaru was kind of angry at that. He almost shouted at them if Moegi and Udon didn't cover his mouth. Naruto eyesmiled at this.

"You guys will be a good team one day. Konohamaru, you need to chill sometimes. Moegi, Udon, you two need to train sometimes. Booksmart alone isn't enough. I hope to see you in the academy sometimes... If I'm allowed to teach that's it!"

Satsuki simply smiled a ghost of a smile as Naruto handled the situation like a true teacher...

'You're really good with children. Good for you. One day you'll really need it!'

"Suki-chan, shall we catch Iruka-sensei?"

The almost stoic Uchiha nodded her head as the two went to Ichiraku...

* * *

Two monthes have passed. Kakashi's training regime was almost inhuman, but the two progressed more than fine. However, as they were finally resting after a week with no resting day, a courier hawk landed near them. Kakashi red the note before he palmed his face...

"Team Kakashi, to Nami no Kuni! Team ten might face a serious problem if we don't!"

* * *

 **AN : That's it everybody. Aj does have many problems in real life. If you're going to just flame me, please don't! I don't want to tell you that I'm a nice person and lie to you. Well, one last thing, like it, review. Don't like it don't. So, Naruto and Suki will be amazingly strong. Like wickedly strong...**

 **Next time : The waves and the back up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Got free time that's all!**

 **Disclaim : My name is NOT Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... I'm doing this for fun.**

* * *

 **Flashback arc**

 **Tidal wave**

* * *

Nami no Kuni

Tazuna's house...

Uchiha Satsuki carried her unconscious teammate. She was simply livid at how he took many hits for her. Team ten fortunately were quite and so was Tazuna the bridge builder. Her sensei had passed out... Great!

As they walked, she noticed how frail and innocent Naruto looked. He was still an inch shorter than her,but still..

She also noticed that if she was a civilian, she wouldn't be able to pick him up this easily. She was kind of using her chakra to augment her physical strength. Speaking of strength...

'I swear that power he have terrify me. At least my Sharingan matured...'

Yes. When she saw him slashed diagonally by Zabuza her Sharingan matured. She remembered how it happened...

* * *

 _Flashback no jutsu..._

Satsuki _was scared by the mist. She activated her Sharingan to no avail. While she have two tomoe on each eye, that acursed mist did it's job perfectly. Her danger senses screamed at her to jump back. However it was too late..._

 _"Got you!"_

 _Zabuza smirked as he tried to slash her. However, he slashed a masked boy._ Satsuki _yelled in absolute horror..._

 _"NARU!"_

 _The boy fell backward for a second. She saw everything even slower. As she was about to jump at the nuke nin in a fit of rage, an orange chakra cloak with two tails shrouded him. Then all hell broke loose..._

 _"RAAAAAWR!"_

 _The boy she saw as her truest of friends punched the nuke nin with enough force to generate a shockwave that dissipated the mist. The now feral Uzumaki unleashed a barrage of strikes at Zabuza who almost lost a few chuncks of his flesh. Until he jumped backward and his hand blurred through handseals..._

 _"Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu!" (water dragon missile)_

 _Two voices said at the same time as her sensei coppied and used the same jutsu. Zabuza sped again only this time he was slower. Kakashi said a scant second before him..._

 _"Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu!" (great explosion)_

 _The Daibakufu was easily an A-rank. A gigantic tornado of water sped horrizontally and swept the Momochi away while crushing him against a tree. Naruto and Kakashi blurred toward him as two senbons embodied theirselves in the nuke nin's neck. An Oinin (Hunter nin) appeared..._

 _"Sorry for this. I was hunting him for months. Thank you for your help..."_

 _Naruto glared at him with two blood red eyes. However, his cloak finally dissipiated. Then he went toward_ Satsuki _, and gave her one of his rare true smiles..._

 _"I'm happy you're alright..."_

 _He then fell only for the Uchiha girl to catch him._

 _Kakashi meanwhile watched as the hunter nin took Zabuza's body away before he fell forward only for Asuma to catch his friend..._

 _"Sheesh! Tazuna, I hope your house is close!"_

 _Kai!_

* * *

 _Fortunately, team ten never asked her about Naruto's power. She was glad they didn't. Asuma probably knew. Ino was intimidated by her silent ordor. Shikamaru was lazy. Choji probably didn't care. As she gently laid Naruto on the couch, the Uzumaki grabbed her waist in his sleep. She blushed at this before she stayed near him._

 _Soon, a woman that have a striking resemblance to her only two inches taller arrived and greeted them warmly..._

 _"Hey, Ninja-san. Thank you for protecting my father. Welcome at our humble house. How can I ever repay you?"_

 _"Er, you're welcome. It was our duty. What's your name? I'm_ Satsuki _..."_

 _"Alright. I'm Tsunami. Can I help you_ Satsuki _-san with something?"_

 _"Yes, thank you for your kind offer. Could you please help me patch him up? He's my teammate and friend Naruto..."_

 _"I'm not a doctor, but I think he's alright..."_

 _'He healead already?'_

 _"Ok. So, can you please tell me about Nami no Kuni?"_

* * *

Asuma was outside smoking a cigarette as Ino was still rethinking about Naruto. Specifically that power that no human can possibly have.

"Asuma-sensei, who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Asuma smiled kindly at this...

"A true hero even if he doesn't know it..."

Ino did all but yelled...

"NO WAY! WHY DOES ALMOST THE WHOLE VILLAGE HATE HIM?"

Asuma took another drag from his cigarette as he sighed in annoyance before answering cryptically...

"Humans can be the most supid creature ever!"

Shikamaru and Choji listened before they shook their heads and went to check up on Kakashi...

* * *

Zabuza meanwhile awoke as he looked at Haku with a sad expression...

"Haku, no matter what, if things gets rocky next time get your ass away as fast as you can. That boy is as bad as Yagura!"

Haku was shocked by this. The Yagura that even Zabuza and Kisame faught individually and lost? No way!

"Zabuza-san, you gotta be kidding me?"

Zabuza would've rolled his eyes or shook his head...

"I'm not. His punch would've broke my bones hadn't I used the Kubikiribochu as a shield. He must be a jinchuriki with a cooperative Biju. I'm guessing the worst, the Kyubi! That Biju is the most powerful of them all. If he is anything like Kushina, fighting him would be suicidal. Damn that troll to hell! The contract is now null and void!"

Haku smiled at this. Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny?"

"I'm thinking the same, Zabuza-san. You want me to seek them?"

Zabuza nodded as he told him to deliver a letter that he told him the contents...

* * *

At the night...

Naruto opened his eyes to see that Satsuki was sleeping with him on her lap and his arms around her. He blushed profously under his mask and let her go. Soon the brunette waked up...

"Naruto, you're ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry about everything, Suki-chan."

The Uchiha girl punched him lightly while softly muttering 'Baka!' before she asked him like a mother scolding her child...

"Why did you put yourself in harms way for me? Why you decided to do the most reckless thing?"

"But Suki-chan, you know why..."

It was the wrong answer as she bumped his head, again...

"Shut up! I'm the one who's supposed to protect you, not the other way around! I don't want to lose you Bakanaru!"

Naruto sighed at this before he felt two soft pink lips crush against his. His eyes widdened in shock as he just had his first kiss...

"Don't be reckless like that. You must be the Hokage one day. I want you to surpass your father!"

Naruto smiled a true happy smile at his best friend...

"I will. I just don't know how and when?"

"Well, I hope soon enough..."

Soon, a voice came which clearly becomes to a twelve years old girl...

"So, care to explain?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow..

"Ino? Explain what?"

The blonde girl smiled impshly...

"Why how come you can use that jutsu or chakra mode?"

Satsuki however activated her Sharingan. Ino gasped at this. However, the brunette's words terrified her...

"If you want to die, then spread the secret!"

Naruto sighed as he shook his head...

"Well, no can do then! Sorry Ino, no offence, you're a good girl and all, but this secret is the second most guarded one in Konoha. As a shinobi, I don't know when or if to talk about it. You can say that it's a clan jutsu!"

Ino raised an eyebrow in shock before she asked...

"The Uzumaki is a clan?"

Satsuki palmed her face at this as she explained...

"Yes! A clan than specialised in Fuinjutsu. They were also called kings of the seas for their unparallel Suiton and Futon prowess. However, it had shared the fate of the Senju clan..."

Naruto frowned grimly. He went to Uzushio last year. He saw how his clan fell after a very brutal and brave fight. He saw also how a few were able to run away. He knew that the barrier was a level fifteen at least...

He knew that there's someone responsible other than Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. Whoever he was, if he was alive, he'll pay with his blood a very horrible and horrifying death...

"My clan is down to only me and Kaa-san. I hope to meet one or two of my clans by luck, but I know it's near impossible..."

'Tsunade-obasan, I will find you!'

Satsuki looked at her bestfriend's painfull expression behind the mask. She wanted to comfort him, yet she knew she can't...

Ino nodded sadly. Naruto was a prankster from hell that almost all of Konoha clans and civilians got pranked by him with NO proof so far. But he was also a good boy...

"I'm sorry to hear this, Naruto. Just, talk to Kaa-san sometimes. She's a good therapist and an amazing psychologist..."

"We'll do.."

* * *

Konohagakure, earlier that day...

Two women were chatting as they both felt their hearts ache in the worst possible way...

"Kushina-chan / Mikoto-chan did you feel that?"

That was way too synchronised...

"You too? Does this mean that Suki-chan / Naru-chan is in a grave danger?"

However, for some reason, before they change into their gears and rush to Nami no Kuni like some unstoppable runaway diesel train, they both felt much better. Like everything was completely fine. Like they were relieved from the heaviest of burdens...

A few hours later, both women had the urge to smile...

* * *

The next day, Nami no kuni...

Naruto was doing a lot of physical training as Satsuki was simply resting under the shade of a tree. That boy was always so energetic. Like a shark on steroides for lack of better words...

Their musings however stopped as a beautiful raven haired girl (boy, believe it or not!) arrived at them. She had fair skin, a black choker and a pink kimino...

"Hello. Are you two Kakashi-san's students?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this...

"And what if we are?"

The girl raised her arms in a defensive manner...

"Easy easy. I'm a friendly, alright? I'm nothing but a messenger? Now please believe me? Oh and I'm a boy..."

Satsuki and Naruto nodded as they had a very different reaction mentally. Unknowingly to each other, they thought the same thing..

'NO WAY! HE'S THIS EFIMINATED?'

"Ok. I'm Naruto. This raven haired beauty is Satsuki-chan. But don't even think about it! What's your name young man?"

"Haku. So, you two are Kakashi-san's students?"

Naruto nodded. Haku simply gave him a letter before he added with a sincere smile...

"I really hope to be your friend soon enough..."

* * *

Kakashi woke up sweating and and almost swearing. He checked his surroundings with his eye. Not founding a threat, he finally relaxed in his bed.

Soon, Naruto and Satsuki came in. He raised an eyebrow before they handed him the letter with Naruto saying that it's for him. He red it before he smiled behind his mask...

 _Dear Monkey._

 _I figured that Gato might try and kill me. If I were you I'd kill that fat asshole. Do so, pay me, and I promise on my honor as an ex-kiri nin to repay you. I know some interesting gakis that maybe your green village love to have as shinobis. Take care of those two gakis and make them into two splendid shinobis..._

 _P.S. Fuck you Hatake!_

Kakashi laughed as he didn't expect that ending on Zabuza's part. So he gave his orders to his genins...

"So, my cute little genins, how about to go, hunt a troll, get into his mind, and make a tidal wave?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he tilted it. Satsuki however smirked...

"Maybe we can have fun, Naru. I think I can use that henge if you want to. Or I'll wait for you to use the transform and seal tactic..."

Naruto smirked at this. Sealing an evil bastard troll? This would be more than fun...

* * *

Later that night...

Naruto sent a kage bunshin which used the henge to transform into a bug. The clone flew around until he found Gato. All he did was to draw a sealing paper, seal the snoring troll within it, and flew back away like it did nothing after the henge. As it arrived where Naruto and Satsuki were, it undid it's henge, gave the scroll to Naruto then dissapeared into a plume of smoke, sending it's memories to it's original...

"Hn, you can be very useful whenever you want to, Naru..."

Naruto gave his teammate a dry look before he shook his head.

"Thanks. At least I earn my place in the team. Let's hope to make it into jonin soon enough. Fuck being a genin or a chunin. Missions like those are the ones I signed in for dattebayo."

Satsuki smirked at this. She couldn't dream for any better teammate. While she was more of the brain, Naruto was that terrifying brute force that can buldoze through anything...

"You know we make a good team. A shame that we have only sensei..."

"Quality is better than quantity. How many shinobi does it take to destroy Iwa's battalions?"

"A few I guess. Your father and my father, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei..."

"I guess. I mean quality triumph over quantity at a certain level..."

"Hn, coming from the one man army.."

"One man army or not, I can always kick your ass, Suki-chan."

"You're on it!"

And soon the two sparred for hours until Satsuki finally won by mounting the Uzumaki.

"Didn't you say you're going to kick my ass?"

Naruto had a mischivious smile before he turned her around and mounted her...

"I'd rather turn it to a percussion drum dattebayo..."

The two then laughed. Well, Satsuki chuckled at the joke. She knew he didn't get what he just said...

* * *

Ino was stunned how Satsuki knew how to get into someone's mind. While not quite as good as her shintenshin, her Genjutsu was so good that the victime would lose upon looking into her eyes...

"Damn! Satsuki, you are scary when you want to!"

"Hn, I try. Ino, could you be a kind girl and peek into this troll's mind?"

Ino nodded as she made the sings for her Shintenshin no jutsu. As her body went lump, Suki waited with a paper and a pen. As her comrade's eyes opened, she told her MANY things she wanted to know...

"I think that his forces might try to attack the bridge!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bridge...

Naruto had the fun of his life. He always wanted to use his Katana against many opponents. With his tajuu kage bunshins and wind chakra, the thugs went to their death. Their gruesome, bloody, and not gentle at all deaths...

"This is it? You gotta be kidding me! I can't believe that I left nothing for Suki-chan. She's going to be sooo mad at me and might nag me to death dattebayo!"

Tazuna, Shikamaru and Choji were more than just shocked. The three thought in unision...

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY?'

As if he knew what must've been in their mind, he smiled warmly at them...

"A good shinobi!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

A hut in Nami...

"Zabuza-san, all of Gato's thugs are dead. They were killed by that kid!"

Zabuza smiled in satisfaction as he looked at his long travel compagnion. And he gave him a look that was the closest to a father saying good bye to his son...

"Splendid, Haku. Thank you for being the son I always wanted. Thank you for not leaving me whenever things went south. Thank you for taking care of me. I want you to do me one last favor... Go to that old man's house, and ask them for my fee. I think it's time for me and Kisame to do that thing..."

Haku's eyes widdened as they became wet. Zabuza was practicly saying that their days would be over...

"I'm sorry about it, son. If I die, please take my Kubikiribochu from whoever wields it apart that puddle. Also, tell Kisame that I'm thanking him for being a good friend..."

"Zabuza-san, stop being this pessimistic. I know that with you and Kisame-san, and the ever increasing rebel forces, Yagura's regime will fall..."

"I'll wait for the psycho and his groupe to come back here. I might stay here for a little while before going back hom and reclaim what's ours."

Zabuza had a very sad smile on his face. Haku was truelly like a son. It was a shame that he'll let the group of young children away to a foreign village...

But he couldn't risk their deaths in a war. No! It was his sins not theirs. It was his path not theirs...

'Kisame, I know you'll understand my friend...'

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown...

"Children, I'm glad to know you. You changed my life and gave me a purpose. For this I thank you. Now go! I won't say goodbye, cause I wish to meet you again! If I won't, then I'll wait for you to die of old age, hopefully."

A chorus of 'Thank you, sensei' rang through the ship's cabin which was a music to the tall person's ears...

* * *

Naruto finally escorted Tazuna to his house. He was now absolutly bored. While he can use his kage bunshins to help building the bridge faster, he decided against it. He tried to teach the many orphans about chakra and how to use it. At least he would be a hero...

"Naru! What happened to you? Why are you covered in blood?"

Naruto gulped. Satsuki can be scary like his mother if not terrifying sometimes...

"Er, you see, I faught against Gato's men. I killed each and every one of them..."

"You feel horrible?"

Naruto grinned at her...

"Nah. They were planning to do things that made my blood boil. I didn't know why I feel much better now."

Satsuki smiled at this. It was about damn time her bestfriend accept that aspect of their lives. Now at least he did...

"Say, did you use that katana?"

Naruto nodded at this. Satsuki immidiately deduced about the Uzumaki's bloodthirst...

"The curse of the bloody-haired clan!"

Naruto nodded grimly. Satsuki then surprised him by putting a hand on his shoulder...

"Worry not, Naru. We both know that he was right about killing them..."

"You trust... You know who?"

"Hey! He lived for a longer time than any of us. It's natural for me trust his wisdome."

Naruto eyesmiled at her as she then dragged him toward Kakashi's room...

As the two entered, their still weakened sensei raised an eyebrow. The Uchiha let go of her bestfriend's hand...

"Er, Kakashi-sensei, Naru killed all of Gato's hand.."

Kakashi eyesmiled at this. Naruto however revealed his face as it was boring a guilty expression..

"Am I a monster?"

Satsuki bumped him lightly on his head. As he turned to her, she was shaking her head with dissapointement...

"Sensei, could you please explain?"

Kakashi sighed.

"No you are a shinobi. Better them than you and Tazuna-san. But Naruto, I know you are a kind soul which never kills unless there's no chance of redemption for them... Naruto, don't blame yourself!"

Naruto glared at him...

"Does it matter? I mean I killed them myself! I mean I'm a bad person. I felt better killing them..."

Kakashi sighed at this...

"No you are not. You hesitated at killing Zabuza. You could've killed him and the fake Oi-nin. But why you didn't?"

Naruto smiled at this as Satsuki voiced her oppinion...

"You feeled that they have some good in their heart, didn't you Naru?"

Naruto nodded...

"Change of subject, what will you do now? The plan to make the wave stand up had fell down the drain..."

"Maybe I'll train some kids in taijutsu and chakra control?"

Satsuki laughed a bit. Naruto took a mental note how her laugh was melodic. He wondered if she was a good singer...

"What?"

"You... Being called Naruto-sensei. Imagine me being called Satsuki-sensei?"

Naruto smiled at that.

"You'll do fine! You are a genius after all."

Satsuki glared at him while pouting and puffing her cheeks...

"Oh Naru seriously? You know that I work too hard."

Naruto snorted.

"Please. I work twelve hours straight. You need at least three rests.."

"At least I am not as dense as you..."

Kakashi looked as his students had their usual glaring match before both laughed. It became a routine for team seven...

"Kakashi-sensei, should I carry you?"

Kakashi shook his head as he used two crutched to walk around...

* * *

Downstairs...

"Tsunami, like I told you; this kid is definitely not normal one bit..."

Tsunami shook her head at her father's antics.

"He saved our country. He saved your life!"

Tazuna laughed at this before he replied...

"No, no. I mean he inspired courage in the hearts of the next generation. He inspired courage in my workers and friend's hearts. Also, his smile was very warm whenever he didn't do that did. But he's kinda... bipolar?"

A new voice soon came to their ears...

"Who's bipolar dattebayo?"

Tsunami's and Tazuna's eyes widdened for a second as Naruto entered eyesmilling and Satsuki was smirking...

"Kid, how could your personality shift a 180 degree so fast?"

Satsuki laughed softly at this as Naruto grew a tickmark...

"Hey! I'm a ninja. You hired a ninja for the job not some brats! By the way, where is team ten?"

Tsunami smiled softly...

"I guess they're training. They went with their sensei outside an hour ago."

Satsuki nodded as soon, a young boy identified as Inari came...

"I don't know why they try so hard. Gato is strong..."

Satsuki snorted as Naruto laughed loudly. At this scene Kakashi came...

"So, something funny?"

Naruto smirked at this...

"This kid is a true comedian. He said that a midget troll is strong..."

Inari soon slammed his hand on the table...

"I'm serious! You're going to die if you fight him! What do you know of suffering?"

Satsuki's glare immidiately shutted him up. Naruto's eyes however putted the fear itself in his soul...

"Tell me, did you get beaten near to death? Did anyone gave you a trauma? Did you starve? Did you watched your family getting murdered with cold blood with no descrimination? Did you see your most trusted person kill your own father? Did your father commit suicide leaving you alone, HUH? Did you get nothing but curses, glares, insult and cold eyes from everyone, you and your mother, for being the fucking heros? NO? THEN YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT PAIN, YOU LITTLE COWARD! YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER AND GRANPA! THE VILLAGE DOESN'T HATE YOU! I'VE SEEN HOW THE OTHER CHILDREN ARE! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS A DAMN HERO. EITHER YOU DO OR SAY SOMETHING ELSE OR SHUT UP! LIFE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, SO FACE IT AND STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!"

Naruto soon left slamming the door behind him. Satsuki was now livid as she went following her teammate. Inari was more than shocked. How could that boy be this strong? Tazuna asked bluntly the question...

"Kakashi-san, to who happened all this?"

Kakashi sighed as he replied to and asked Tazuna at the end...

"Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari-kun, those happened to us. To our team. We might be unbelievably strong, but we are but humans. Tell me Tazuna-san, what made Inari-kun like this?"

Tazuna glanced at his grandson who nodded. As the old man told Kakashi the whole story, Kakashi nodded in understoodment...

"I see. Inari-kun, try to move on. Naruto just wanted you to get out of his depression. He had a bad past, and so did I and Satsuki. Just, let's say that Naruto is considered a hero by a very few persons despite the fact that he's the one who saved their lives each and everyday."

Inari's eyes widdened at this. Kakashi continued...

"Look, don't hold anything inside you. But when you don't feel the same pain anymore, you should try and forget about it. I.. Lost my father too and at a very young age. My mother died at my own childbirth. Then I got a few precious person and lost most of them again. Now I have those two and a few friends. My advise young one is to cherish those you love, and try to be nice to everyone and you'll see, ok? I believe you can do it."

Inari nodded at this and smiled...

"Kakashi-sensei, about Gato, how will you do the deed?"

Kakashi simply eyesmiled...

"When the time is right. Maybe I'll pay someone his dues and leave Gato for you. By the way, most of his mercenaries are dead!"

Inari was shocked at the news. Who could've done something like this?

"And that kid is the one who killed them. He just doesn't like to talk about himself a lot I guess..."

Inari cried a few tears of joy as he knew that the nightmare was finally over...

Tsunami and Tazuna thanked Kakashi and his students profousely...

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Satsuki were sparring full contact with no hold barred. The fight was brutal, merciless and was much needed. At the end, it was yet another no contest only thanks to Naruto's massive endurence...

"Thank you, Suki-chan!"

Satsuki smirked at this...

"You're welcome, Naru. So, now what?"

Naruto sighed...

"Did you know everything?"

Satsuki nodded. Naruto gave her that look...

"I guess we'll recuperate, pay Zabuza, or rather Kakashi-sensei pays Zabuza, get our dues, and give the village their money back! But since you're the one who knows the best, you'll have to do it!"

Naruto soon had a nasty lump on his head which it had smoke just like Satsuki's clenched fist...

"Bakanaru! You're coming with me!"

Naruto nodded at this...

"Hai."

The two then did a kip-up like always and sped to Gato's mansion...

* * *

The rest of the mission was more of a vacation than mission. Naruto's kage bunshins were either helping building the bridge, or was teaching the kids how to fight and use their chakras. Suki was helping him to teach the kids, well, her kage bunshins at least...

* * *

A week had passed since their battle with Zabuza. The bridge was almost complete. However, a thick mist arrived...

Kakashi and team seven were on their guard as a grave sound came from everywhere...

"Kakashi, do you have my money?"

Kakashi eyesmiled...

"Well, I have half of it. Twenty million ryo is enough?"

Zabuza smiled at this. Kisame finally appeared...

"Hatake-san, I think it's more than enough. Alright children, go to your new mentor!"

The mist dissipiated revealing a tall blue skined man with shark features, a large bandaged sword on his back, but also revealed more...

A red haired girl, an orange haired teen, a white haired teen, a white haired boy, and a black haired effiminate teen...

"Karin, Juugo, Kimimaro, Suigetsu and Haku respectively! Kakashi-san, please take care of those children. Addopt them into the Hatake or the Uzumaki clan!"

Kakashi eyes widdened...

"You knew that there's an Uzumaki on my team?"

Zabuza laughed as he told him how Haku knew...

"I heard that Gato had dissapeared. Who could possibly kidnap a man and seal him alive in a scroll?"

Kakashi palmed his face as he muttered...

"Oh great! What the hell did I thought of doing..."

Suigetsu however smirked...

"So, can we call you Tou-chan?"

Everyone safe for Kakashi laughed as Naruto and Satsuki finally arrived. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard the whole thing...

"Sure! Kaa-chan would be overjoyed! I mean having a single child left her kinda... lonely!"

Kisame smirked...

"By the way, tell Kushina-san I said 'Hi and thank you for sparing my friend's life!' kid!"

Naruto nodded at this. He always dreamed of a big family. But first...

"So, who likes Ramen?"

None of them had raised their hand and Karin asked...

"Er, what's ramen?"

Naruto's eyes widdened and Satsuki laughed at this...

"Kami-sama! They never tasted the best food ever? We'll need to do something Kakashi-sensei! Oh I know. Everyone, let's eat together..."

And soon he pulled a scroll wich contained a LOT of Ichiraku's special ramen. Well, he did gave a bowl to each and every child he met at the wave...

Kisame ate a bowl and surprisingly gave a bowl to Samehada. Then he gently nodded to the kid...

"You know, if me and Zabuza come to the leaf, maybe we'll eat this delicious food again."

The children however ate their food silently enjoying it. Satsuki however kind of hated ramen unless there's some tomatoes in it. Fortunately, Naruto did just that. A chorus of 'Tasty' later. Juugo, Kimimaro, Haku and Suigetsu remained silent until Naruto looked at Karin for a little too long...

"Karin was it? We have.. the same blood."

Karin's eyes widdened at this. How?

"Well, you see, I have a friend just right here. He helps me always!"

As Naruto put a hand in his stomach, Kisame explained about the jinchurikis. The children, amazingly, took it better than everyone else in Konoha. They even considered Naruto as a true hero for sacrificing his life, more than anyone else for being sacrificed without his knowledge...

* * *

By the time the bridge was finished, the new commers have forget a thick bond as team seven. While ironically called team seven became a seven genins group and Kakashi as their father figure...

Also they swam a lot of times. That had to count. Naruto didn't truelly like team ten. But Shikamaru and Choji are his friends...

Haku also told him and Satsuki that they'll be unbelievably strong. Stronger than anyone they knew. Zabuza and Kisame left with the money after the second strongest Kiri nuke-nin apologized to Tazuna who understood why Zabuza and Kisame needed a lot of cash : They wanted to get the old Kiri that used to embrace everyone back...

Juugo and Kimimaro were the least to talk. While calm and quite, the Kaguya still have some kindness burried. He wasn't Haku, who's one of the kindest soul you can meet, but still.

Juugo also begged everyone to chain him whenever he asked them. Naruto told him that between him and Satsuki, there's only a few that can match them...

Also, Kakashi jokingly called them team Kekkei Genkai. Karin protested for a little while before Kakashi told her that they'll awaken it.

Surprisingly, Naruto said nothing. Satsuki however knew that her bestfriend and teammate have a Kekkei Genkai. An elemental one like no other : The Mokuton!

Kakashi knew his sensei's family's tree. He knew that Naruto's name was so it doesn't draw much attention, just like his father who took his mother's maiden name, Namikaze...

However, Naruto needed to train in his Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi knows that he may have surpassed his comerade Tenzo a while ago. Why Naruto doesn't use his Mokuton yet? He would after being a sage and becomming a jonin.

Kakashi watched as his team talked idly...

"So, Naruto, do you like animals?"

Naruto had a huge grin on his face behind his mask...

"Of course I do. Suki-chan, can I introduce him to Indomari?"

Haku asked the Uchiha about the name. The girl however shook her head no...

"Do you want him to die? I mean even I and Kakashi-sensei are not close. She stopped attacking us because of you!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly as Karin now asked...

"What is it? A dinosaure?"

Satsuki nodded as she explained...

"Three years ago, Naru found an egg when he tried to use the Kushiyose. I found a Hawk called Garuda. Naruto took care of the egg for two monthes until it hatched. But what it hatched was a freaking theropode! Anyway, at only a year old, she became way too ferocious and she only doesn't attack Naruto..."

"But Suki-chan, she was at a devolloping stage of his life. Poor Indomari, she's left alone in the forest of death..."

Satsuki glared at him warningly...

"Don't say it! How come she forgot about me? I mean she've seen our faces first!"

"I... visited sometimes? Like each and every day?"

Satsuki sighed at this...

"Fine! But one day, you'll have to get her out before she kills someone..."

Naruto's eyes widdened before he told them...

"I remember why! You didn't visit her for a very long time!"

Satsuki nodded at this. Now it made sense...

Kakashi choose this moment to interfere...

"Well, she's a huge help I guess? By the way, why don't you summon her?"

Naruto however shook his head...

"What if she'll go berserk like always?"

This time; an old voice in his head replied...

 **"Why don't you try? Lucky reptilian-bird gets to see the world!"**

'I'm sorry Kurama! I tried, Kami-sama knows!'

 **"Hmm, I hope you'll find the key. But my advise to you : Fight me ONLY when you become a sage. I recomend the toads, I hate them, true. But at least they're nice. Also, if your girlfriend get the snake contract, and that rabbit gets the slugs..."**

'Kurama! Suki-chan isn't my girlfriend! Hell, even if I ask her out, I doubt she'll say yes!'

 **"Please Naruto! You two are doing everything a young couple would! Well, you two might fight each other at full power before so. The only way to beat her curse of hatered is by fighting at the fullest of power. If it comes to that, I have an amazing thing I thought about for a long time, yet Kushina and Mito were never like you! You wanted to know my name. You accepted me as a very wise being, and finally, you're proud to be my partner. So, as soon as she replace her eyes with her brother's or mother's, you two are going to fight so you can finally push each other..."**

Naruto mentally nodded grimly. He then had a soft smile under his mask...

'Kurama, if I die, please promise me to take care of Suki-chan!'

 **"As much as I hate Madara, I will just for you!"**

The gigantic fox then went to sleep as Naruto came back to the outside world...

"I'll do it!"

He then put some of his blood as he did the handseals...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

And a huge plume of smoke apeared. A huge carnivorous dinosaur with a surprisingly long and muscular (for a theropode) arms that had three fingers and a thumb each, a quill of feathers on her neck, a large body that would be about seventeen meters long, and was a two stories high appeared and roared loudly...

"Naruto, what now?"

Naruto grinned..

"Hey Indomari, I missed you. Meet my full team. Kaguya Kimimaro, Yuki Haku, Uzumaki Karin, Juugo, Hozoki Suigetsu and finally, Uchiha Suki-chan that we both know and love. And let's not forget our dear sensei, Hatake Kakashi-sensei!"

Indomari left her right clawed hand...

"Yo! Hope he's not a handfull!"

Satsuki muttered something. Kimimaro, Juugo, Karin, and Haku smiled. Suigetsu however was shocked before he asked...

"This is the Uzumaki clan's summon? Man that clan is so cool! Can I summon someone like you, Indomari-chan?"

Indomari growled at Suigetsu before she had a predatory grin...

"Nah! Only Naruto can summon me! The reason is that he took care of me as an egg, so as a teen I have to be his friend!"

Everyone's eyes widdened. Then a chorus of yells (minus Naruto) shouted loudly...

"YOU ARE A TEEN?"

Naruto laughed loudly as he shook his head...

"Nah! She's not a hatchling, but barely. Also, she's the second largest summon in about two or three years."

'Good thing I never told them about Mosasui. That was a gigantic summon. Unfortunately, I can no longer summon her since last year..'

Indomari laughed as she told them that her species is just abnormal, kind of like Naruto...

"By the way, Naruto is like me an abnormal. Unfortunately, I can't teach him Senjutsu. I guess Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama would be thrilled. By the way, Satsuki-chan, I think I'll talk to Aoda and convince Manda-san how bad Orochimaru is... Nah! Sorry that I can't, but I think that Aoda would love to meet you one day. See you around!"

And she dissapeared in a plume of smoke, leaving the whole team baffled until Suki asked Kakashi...

"Who are Aoda and Manda?"

Kakashi sighed as he replied...

"Manda is the boss summon of snakes. Aoda is probably his relative I guess? Anyway, summons vary, but you tell them whenever or not their terms are acceptable..."

Naruto sighed. Carnivorous summons are very troublesome...

"Indomari told me once that she eats and kills humans sometimes. Where do you think the boddies went?"

Satsuki smirked at this...

"Good to know that those lowlives did something good with their deaths. I would only summon a snake that's nice and doesn't demand human sacrifices though..."

Naruto unconsciously hugged her, proud to hear that...

"Suki-chan, would you please go on a date with me? Please?"

Satsuki sighed at this..

"I'm... sorry, Naru. I would love to go but... You know why I can't, yet at least!"

Naruto nodded as he understood her reason...

"However, if we're going as a team, please everyone take another table?"

Naruto's eyes widdened at this. Was she really innocent like him and didn't know what date means?

"No, innocence is not for me, but rather for you, Bakanaru!"

Naruto then laughed at her denial. She can be sweet sometimes...

* * *

Meanwhile, Konohagakure...

A tall, white haired man knocked on Kushina's door...

"Hello, Jiraiya-san!"

The red haired woman looked at him in a slight anger...

"Sorry about not visiting until now. Did you tell Naruto that I'm his godfather?"

"No! Actually, he would slice you if I did!"

Jiraiya was kind of shocked at this. He knew Naruto and Satsuki being the best of friends, teammates, and possibly future husband and wife, but to hear that his godson fell to that curse...

"Just kidding. Seriously, why didn't you visit for years?"

Jiraiya sweated, but soon he cried in a very high pitched voice 'Kyaaaaaa' as Mikoto kicked him in the balls...

"That was for leaving the kindest of souls for soo long!"

Jiraiya winced out 'I'm sorry' before Kushina and Mikoto helped him up to a chair. Mikoto then asked him a little favor...

"Jiraiya-sensei, could you please help my daughter unlock the Mangekyo?"

Jiraiya's eyes widdened as Kushina continued...

"Naruto is an almost perfect jinchuriki. And the same Kyubi that both me and Mito-sama held was not without a brain. We simply were, foolish I admit. Naruto managed to befriend him, but he told him that only after he becomes a sage that he'll acknowledge him. And that, he have the body of a sage dattebane!"

Jiraiya's eyes widdened in pure shock. To have the body of a sage meant that the risks of Senjutsu are practically zero...

"I'll see what I can do. When will he return from his mission?"

Kushina saw Pakkun who came at her with a letter from Kakashi...

"I guess this week?"

As she gave Pakkun a nicely cooked stake, the dog high fived her in gratefullness as he ate his meal. The red haired woman red the letter as her eyes widdened...

"Mikoto-chan, Jiraiya-san, I think we must tell this to Hokage-san!"

* * *

Kakashi was talking with Asuma and Tazuna about many manly things that shall not be written. The two teams were now at the ocean swimming with Naruto almost always winning. Suigetsu would win sometimes but Naruto would most of the times...

"How can you swim this good?"

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders..

"The Uzumakis can swim like a fish or a marine reptile I guess..."

Suigetsu was surprisingly very close to Naruto. The two had many things in common they guessed...

Karin and Ino became friends. Haku was playing a game of shogi with Shikamaru. Satsuki was currently fishing. Kimimaro and Juugo were sunbathing as Juugo was talking to animals, like he always do.

Naruto then looked as Suigetsu...

"Say, can you hold your breath or breath underwater? Which one?"

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders...

"Both!"

"I can do the same. I think I got an idea. How about we terrify the fishes toward Suki-chan's hook?"

Suigetsu shook his head as he seriously didn't have a deathwish...

A few hours latter...

Naruto was grinning like an idiot. He caught a LOT of salmons with his kage bunshins. He loved salmon fillet more than anything that wasn't ramen or red beans soup...

"Seriously, Naru, you have the luck of the devil!"

Naruto nodded. While Satsuki caught a few fishes, Naruto caught a lot!

Shikamaru and Choji were shaking their heads. How did any human do to catch fishes UNDERWATER?

* * *

 **AN : Well, unfortunately, that's all for now. This arc is more of a flashback and a very fast paced kind of writting style since I don't know when I'll get time again? Anyway, feel free to review, as long as you don't flame me. I appreciate it! Thank you everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : I know. Three chapters in a single day. Who could've possibly thought? I'm still not busy. Sorry dear Senju Naruto followers. I promise you to update it soon, I hope...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own anything but this insane yet fun idea!**

* * *

 **Flashback arc**

 **Ultimate power ups!**

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

"So, this is it, shinobi-san?" Tazuna asked in his newly completed bridge.

"Unfortunately, all good things does always come to an end. We'll visit you sometimes." Asuma replied.

"Are you sure, Tazuna-san? I mean a hundred million is a LOT of money dattebayo!" Naruto asked in worry as Tazuna, who's recently apointed the mayor of Nami no Kuni, insisted on paying them one hundred and twenty times a basic S-rank fee..

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun. You helped building this bridge that shall be named in your honor. You inspired courage in the wave. You taught the next generation well along with Satsuki-chan. This is the least we can do..."

"Tazuna-san, your hospitality and generosity knows no boundary it seems." Kakashi complimented the old man, who rubbed the back of his head...

"No, I just wanted to apologize properly for the trouble I caused you. Beside, Gato's execution was a bonus. It is thanks to your soldiers that we got our fortune back..." Tazuna said in gratitude..

"Naruto-niichan, Satsuki-neechan, please come back here sometimes!" The whole children that were their, students yelled in unision, making Suki smile and Naruto kind of blush under his mask...

"We'll do, I swear that dattebayo!" Naruto did all but yelled at the (almost) top of his lungs. Suigetsu muttered something as Karin bumped him on his head...

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino didn't understand what's so special about that blond. Sure he helped a LOT on this mission, if he wasn't the work horse of the team, but still...

"Mendokuse (troublesom) Naruto, couldn't you be more easy going?" Shikamaru said with in a bored tone.

Satsuki was tempted to use her ninja wire and channel a LOT of voltage through it, but she shrugged it off.

"Says the lazy ass who didn't want to even swim?" Naruto immidiately threw back.

Everyone laughed at this, even the stoic Kimimaro and the icy Haku (wait a second?) and Satsuki, although Naruto's ears were focused on his teammate's laugh...

As they walked to Konoha, Asuma was pulled a bit by Shikamaru...

"Asuma-sensei, is it true that Naruto is the kyubi?" The lazy Nara whispered.

Asuma did all but palm his face as he saw the glared his student recieve from the now eight men squad team seven...

"He is not! He's a hero in my book. Should I ask you about your clan techniques?" Asuma replied.

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino nodded in understoodment. Kakashi sighed happily. Team ten kind of accepted Naruto, Satsuki however looked at Ino in a kind of a bad manner...

"Ino, if you say anything like that, I swear I'll kill you! Is that clear?"

Ino nodded nervousely. Satsuki smiled at this as she continued...

"Well, at least we don't have a problem, do we?" The ravenette said in a bit happier than usual tone. Naruto was a hero in her book. Why everyone was so stupid? Beside, she met the fox once. If he wasn't in a bad mood, and you tried to reach for him, you can say that he's a decent being...

"So, er, we go and shop for some new clothes?" Ino asked her friends...

"I dunno? I'd like to but honestly, I don't really know..." Karin replied.

"Karin, if you want to, I'll pay for it. I don't usually buy anything like that." Satsuki said in a cool tone.

Naruto smiled at this. While Satsuki was a bit of a tomboy, well, a lot, she was also very feminine. If he was a pervert, he would say that she'll become one of the deadliest and most beautiful kunoichi. Although, if he was honest, he would say so yet innocently...

He still didn't figure out what the word date even mean? Maybe he'll ask Kakashi in private...

"Say, Kakashi-sensei, you think we'll see Zabuza and Kisame again?" Naruto asked the unnasked question by five children...

"I don't know? I mean this is a small world. I hope to meet them in a much friendlier terms..." Kakashi said in a hopefull tone.

Everyone in the almost official team seven nodded...

Soon, Pakkun came in a shunshin to Kakashi...

"Yo Kakashi. I got a message for you!" Pakkun said in a grumpy tone.

"Thank you Pakkun. So, when we get back, I'll treat you ok?" Kakashi promised his ninken...

"Before I go, who wants to touch my pad? It's soft. It's super soft and bouncy like basil leaves!" Pakkun asked, almost yelling at the end...

Surprisingly, Naruto and Suigetsu just did that! Satsuki and Karin joined a bit later...

'Wow, it's soft for a dog's pad...' Naruto thought.

'He's not lying!' Karin thought.

'I think I know why I love animals...' Suigetsu thought.

'Why am I doing this? Maybe it's not a bad idea?' Satsuki thought.

Juugo would've done it, and so was Haku. However, the later chained his friend only to satisfy his repeated request...

Kimimaro looked at the tall young man. Juugo was simply a kind soul whenever he was in control. He really wished to help his friend somehow. He knows enough about the Uzumaki clan and wished that they are his friend's salvation..

"Naruto, you think you can help Juugo?" Kimimaro asked in a worried tone.

Naruto beamed at them. He would do anything for a TRUE friend...

"I hope Kaa-chan can do something permanantly. I can do a temporary chakra seal that limits his chakra flow if only a little bit. I can re-do his seal, and maybe strengthen it, but just enough for a little bit. Unfortunately, one does not simply stop the power of nature I guess..." Naruto explained. While Kakashi was good in Fuinjutsu, Naruto was just a little bit better.

"Alright team, we'll have a little break. Stay alert. Naruto, do what you said!" Kakashi ordered the whole team. Then he added...

"Asuma, if you and team ten want to return home, I won't blame you. Actually, thank you for being here until now."

"Alright. See you in that place, Kakashi. Team ten, let's go back home..." Asuma said his goodbyes along his team before they went ahead...

Naruto drew the kanjis in a mixture of ink and blood. As he finished, he blurred his hands through a long chain of handseals before the kanjis went to Juugo and covered him. They lit for a few seconds before they dissapeared.

Satsuki's eyes narrowed at her friend's work. His ability with Fuinjutsu was just... Unnatural. He was kind of lazy sometimes, but as a shinobi, he may surpass her soon...

Sooner than she thought at least. She suspected that in a full-out spar, their biggest assets would nullify each other, and they would die. The biggest problem is that both of them are too good for their own good.

"So, I suppose that all is set. Juugo, can you move?" Naruto asked in a bit of worry. The larger boy shook his head no slightly, before he was out of consciousness...

Naruto simply carried the limp teen over his shoulder as he looked at Kakashi...

"Alright, I guess we must hurry up now team seven!" Kakashi suggested. Soon, the team went through a heated race...

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Asuma had just finished giving his report as Kakashi and team seven came through the window. The usually laid back jonin waved a lazy 'Yo!' as he jumped in followed by seven children and teen which did not surprise the Hokage...

"Kakashi-kun, I guess you'll have to introduce me to those fine young ones..." Hiruzen said in what could be described as a kind tone.

"Well, Hokage-sama, here's the whole story..." Kakashi said looking at him to dismiss team ten which he did. Kakashi also told Asuma to meet him at a tavern later...

"Well, Hokage-sama, this is a long story. Naruto, Satsuki, you want to stay?" Kakashi asked his two students who nedded.

"Since they are our teammates, and I don't have the urge to kill, maim, or beat any of them to a pulp by now, I'll stay." Satsuki said in a kind of uncarring tone.

"Well, they're my family now aren't they? Beside, I need to borrow your wisdome, Hokage-jiichan!" Naruto said honestly..

Hiruzen nodded, gave his ANBU a silent ordor to get out, then he activated the silencing seals.

"So, how about we get to know each other? Names, skills, hobbies, likes and dislikes, bloodtype, goals or dreams, a mental check-up and a skill-check." Hiruzen stated. He noted that Juugo finally woke up...

"Huh? Kimimaro, where are we?" Juugo asked warrily...

"Konohagakure. Hokage tower for now." Kimimaro said in a kind tone.

"Please help me! Hokage-sama, I have a big problem! Could you please lock me up?" Juugo asked in absolute fear and terror..

Naruto asked his... locked-up partner as the fox lazily woke up...

'Kurama, say, do you know his problem?' Naruto asked in curriosity.

 **"He continuessly collect the natural energy without controlling it. If my guess is right, only an Uzumaki and a sage can help him out!" The fox replied.**

'How can I be a sage?' Naruto asked in curiosity.

 **"Find the toad summoning contract, summon the elders, they'll tell you what to do. Oh and if you do it, fight me a true fight! I'm bored to death. If you prove your worth, then I'll cooperate. But to do that, transfer the damn key into yourself!" Kurama gave a half-answer.**

'Thank you, Kurama. Your wisedome is tha biggest help I can possibly dream of!' Naruto thanked beaming at his partner.

 **'Is that a joke? Jiji, is he the one? He's unlike any human I know. His negative emotions are very rare...' Kurama was deep in thoughts before he yawned and went to sleep.**

"Hokage-jiichan, I think I know a solution. Is Kaa-chan a sage?" Naruto asked in a bit loud voice...

"Unfortunately, no, Naruto-kun. But I know a sage who's just returned..." Hiruzen replied sadly...

"Is he... Ero-sennin no Jiraiya?" Naruto asked in glee...

"Yes, Naruto-kun. He's back in the village and he heard of Juugo-kun's problem. Unfortunately, he's still an imperfect sage. But I know for a fact that you can do it. However, Senjutsu have a great risk : It can easily kill the user!" Hiruzen informed the team.

Before Naruto could even reply, Satsuki stopped him.

"Don't do it! I don't want to lose any close person, especially not you!" Satsuki ordered in sorrow...

"Suki-chan, if I die, you'll get the best power-up an Uchiha can dream of. You are strong. Just achieve your dream, and don't be sad. Please, if I can't walk this bridge, then I'll kill myself. This is for a true friend, for Juugo, for Ku, and for you. Beside, I think I'll be able to finish that jutsu if I can!" Naruto replied with a very warm smile. He was really happy that Satsuki cared for his life...

"Naru, promise me that you'll live, no matter what!" Satsuki asked him while looking into his blue orbs...

"I swear I won't die before my ultimate time!" Naruto swore to her. "I swear this on my life, on the green forests, and on the whirling seas!" He then added the Senju and Uzumaki oath..

"I swear on the fire that lit the darkness, that I would always care for you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Satsuki replied by the Uchiha's oath..

Hiruzen and Kakashi were smilling at this. Ah young, pure and undiying love was soo sweet...

* * *

The next day...

While the five new comers were in probation, Kimimaro's health was deteriorating. As they putted the Kaguya in the ICU ward, the doctor said grimly that only Tsunade or her aprentice can heal him. Suigetsu, Karin, Haku and especially Juugo (who was locked up) were devastated. Kimimaro deserved much better. Naruto's fire were lit even more.

Jiraiya was a pleasant guy, if he wasn't so perverted. He decided to test Naruto yesterday. His test awakened a the mangekyo in Satsuki's eyes. But Naruto pulled it off, and survived. Even though he met Fukasaku, he was still livid...

Jiraiya was beaten to death's doors by Satsuki, Kushina, Fukasaku and Naruto...

Satsuki then told Naruto to master the Senjutsu for many reasons. For her at least...

The young Uzumaki went with many sealing scrolls to the village gates, Jiraiya accompagning him...

"So, Ero-sennin, how time flows in Myobokuzan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, a week here is a month there. Judging from your abilities, you may take a month to a year..." Jiraiya answered. He almost interrogated Kakashi yesterday, and was shocked how fast the Uchiha and Uzumaki developped. Naruto had even improved the rasengan in both size and added wind release to it. But he remarked that it can destroy him as a shinobi if used recklessly. The Uchiha had a theory for an S-rank jutsu that used lightining itself. But for it to be set, storm cloudes is a must!

Naruto eyes widdened. Satsuki might kill him if he can't do it fast enough...

"I think I must use Kage bunshin training methode for this! Suki-chan might kill me if I won't hurry the hell up!" Naruto exclaimed...

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who shook his head..

"Nah, she's a girl that I like more than any other friend I have?" Naruto replied. Jiraiya blinked only for him to sigh. Naruto was a LOT like Kakashi and Minato...

"Whatever makes you sleep better gaki. Anyway, can you summon Fukasaku-sama?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who cut his thumb and sped through the kushiose handseals...

"Yo! Naruto? Jii-chan said that you can learn Senjutsu if you want to.." Gamakichi told Naruto who beamed at his amphibian friend and gave him a snack...

"Thanks Kichi! Can you reverse summon me and this old pervert here?" Naruto asked his friend a favor much to the chagrin of Jiraiya...

* * *

Two weeks later...

Konohagakure...

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen. While he was at Myobokuzan, he did make a huge impression. Not only he managed to master the Sage mode, but he also mastered some of Kurama's chakra. The catch was that he just can't use the full mode until Kurama recuperates from the strain of their fight.

'Why did you order me to pull your chakra? Why did you want me to fight me, Kurama?' Naruto thought to himself. Usually, the fox would've made a comment. However, he was sleeping. However, he now felt a chakra that he loved a lot...

"Suki-chan! I missed you... Wait a second, what happened? Why are you wearing those glasses?" Naruto warmly greeted his teammate before his greeting turn into worry...

"I... Trained with my eyes. I should've completely gone blind if I wasn't stopped by Niichan... How are you, Naru?" Satsuki then asked her bestfriend. The boy however had a grim face...

"Why? First Juugo, then Kimimaro, and now you? Why this keep on happening? I'll go and seek the best medic I can think of, Suki-chan. I'll apologize to Juugo, but your eyesight comes first..." Naruto said monotonely. Satsuki knew better however...

"Oh that's so sweet of you! Why would you do this?" She asked him while rising an eyebrow...

"Let's say that you accepted me when almost everyone else refused me. That's all!" Naruto beamed at her.

"Sheesh, thanks. I'll come with you. I mean, without me you'll probably die!" She announced.

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he nodded. However, a person who was once his sensei arrived...

"Hey!" The man greeted.

"Shisui-niichan! I take it that Kagami and Naori are alright?" Naruto greeted warmly.

"They are. Satsuki, I'm sorry but I need to burrow your... boyfriend?" Shisui asked mischievously..

"We are NOT dating!" Naruto and Satsuki said in unision. 'Yet!' The three thought at the same time.

As the two walked out of Satsuki's earshot, Shisui putted Naruto in a small visual Genjutsu...

"Naruto, Kurama-san, I need to tell you a secret that even Satsuki shouldn't hear... Yet! I mean until you two become one, you'll have to fight her one day. But that's the second reason. The reason, is that someone stole my original eye. If he's who I think he is, Naruto, you must master that jutsu. But the problem is that you still have TWO years before trying. With your current body, sage or not, you might really die!" Shisui said in the genjutsu.

"So, Shisui-niichan, who's the suspect?" Naruto asked.

"Shimura Danzo. Oh, and Satsuki's mangekyo is just... terrifying! I mean she have two abilities in each eye. This is truelly abnormal!" Shisui answered and informed.

"I'll ask Kurama about it. So, er, what do you plan to do?" Naruto asked.

"If I have to defend Konoha, with my power and Itachi's brain, there's only two persons I think would surpass us. My dear otoutou and his dear imoutou..." Shisui said smilling.

"Shisui-niichan, are you encouraging us?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm satating the truth. Let's talk about a plan to find a certain princess outside." Shisui replied truthfully before dispelling the Genjutsu after his first sentence...

Satsuki and Naruto had a happy smile as Shisui explained his plan...

"So, let me get this straight, we gamble against her, and if we're lucky, we win and then our problem is over?" Naruto asked Shisui who nodded. Satsuki however was not very happy at the gambling part...

"Naru, don't you think that gambling is bad?" Satsuki asked her bestfriend. Naruto however grinned at this..

"Only if you lose I guess. Beside, we kind of need that cash for something I think. Maybe to equip ourselves with better tools? Maybe to pay the bills? Maybe to amass power?" Naruto kind of asked. Satsuki shrugged it off..

"Whatever make you sleep better at night. So, we go to Ogunkonoha and talk?" Satsuki asked Naruto who nodded.

"I have a lot of stories to share dattebayo." Naruto grinned at this. Satsuki had a soft smile as they were practically almost together. Whenever you see one of them, the other is usually within the vacinity...

* * *

Ogunkonoha...

The fancy restaurent was the best place to keep a secret. Thet's because each and every table had a privacy seal. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha teammates were calmly eating a nice big meal as they talked about their abilities and how to reach the next level. Naruto told her that within a week or so, he can enter his Kurama mode which it would be a full transformation. She told him that she can be the only one to rival him. Then, Naruto changed the topic..

"Suki-chan, would you like anything for your birthday?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Yes. That you break my damn curse! I know for a fact that only you can now!" She replied coolly as she added mentally 'Then we can be dating! Heehee, I truelly want to call you Naru-kun, but I can't yet, dummy!'

Naruto was a very nice kid MOST of the time. He was polite, well mannered most of the time, and had an amazing sense as a shinobi. He also managed to reach that stage through sheer hardwork. However, if he knows how dark anyone's heart, then all hell break loose...

He was also the only one in their classroom not to show her any pity. Support, yes. Being loyal to her, yes. But pity like everyone else, he didn't gave her. When she was betrayed by her very father, who was going to kill her and her mother, Itachi was the one who saved them. Itachi was hailed as hero, although he never wanted so. Guilt have destroyed the older Uchiha heir. But Satsuki knew that there's something that was very well hidden...

When Naruto visited her in the hospital, well, broke through the window, she was shocked. He gave the Uchiha heiress his condolocenses, and that he'll help her. He told her that he too had his clan annihilated, with only him and his mother as the last, and that he suspect there's some others...

That gave her the drive to train like no other. In the end, the two became very close friends. Although they are also sometimes where they are like oil and water. Naruto and Satsuki also trained together for years whenever they have nothing else to do.

Now however, it was a time to go and seek a certain slug princess, unaware that Satsuki will get to dethrone a certain snake man who's neither a snake nor a man in the due time.

As they went toward the gate, they met Jiraiya, yet again. By now, the two knew that Naruto's father and Satsuki's mother were in the same team. Naruto asked the one question Jiraiya was waiting for.

"Jiraiya-jiji, how does that woman smell?" Naruto asked calmly as Jiraiya pondered..

"Well, if memory serves right, I think it's a combination of sake, medical herbs and a bit of ink, slug, and a pig.." Jiraiya asked as Naruto cut his thumb, went through five handseals and summoned Indomari. The dinosaur talked with Naruto in an unknown language as then she nodded..

"Hop in guys! She can find her faster than anyone else!" Naruto exclaimed to his squad as Suki and Jiraiya did what he asked them to. The huge theropode then rushed through the land of fire...

* * *

A day later...

Hi no Kuni, a gambling town's border

Indomari was hellishly fast and strong. Jiraiya knew that for a fact as the theropode stopped a bit away from the town, as she knew that if she goes in, it would be a very huge mess.. Well, she knew that humans can be terrified from her...

"Gaki, since when did you have that contract?" Jiraiya asked.

"About three years ago. She hatched from an egg I took care of, and Suki-chan was also the first person she saw. She.. consider us her parents." Naruto replied truthfully while Satsuki had a very small and faint blush.

"Ok. So, she's here, huh?" Jiraiya asked rheotically as he added. "Now then, let's search for her, Gaki, Gakiette."

Naruto and Satsuki resisted the urge to try MANY jutsus on the older man.

'Remember he was your father's/mother's sensei. Remember he was your father's/mother's sensei.' Naruto and Satsuki chanted the mantra over and over...

Soon enough, it was lunch time. As Naruto, Jiraiya and Satsuki got into a restaurent, they found...

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked his old teammate, utterly surprised.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in an utter surprise.

Naruto smiled behind the mask. Satsuki had a ghost of a smile. Then, a black haired lady came in with a piglette...

"Tsunade-sama, who... Jiraiya-sama?" The lady asked.

"The one and only. What's your name young lady?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto and Satsuki were silent the whole time.

"I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's apprentice." Shizune presented herself politely.

"Shizune-neechan, can I ask you something? I'm uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said in a kind of warm tone.

"Sure, ask anything, Naruto-kun." Shizune replied.

"How can I put it to words... Could you visit us sometimes?" Naruto asked as he turned to Satsuki, who nodded her head.

Tsunade shook her head 'No' as she explained..

"I can't do it, Gaki. That place took too much from me!" Tsunade replied with a cold tone.

"Sorry Lady! When my friend's life and my best friend's destiny depands on you, I can't take 'No' as an answer. So, I heard you're in debt.." Naruto said with utter determination. His eyes were much herder than anytime else.

"So what if I have a huge debt, huh? You'll pay off a couple of billion ryo so I go on and heal your friends? Are you the son of a Daimyo?" Tsunade asked furiously.

'Ironic! His mother is the daughter of a Daimyo!' Jiraiya and Satsuki thought at the same time.

Tsunade's furious gaze didn't avert from the blond genin. Naruto's answer however shocked her to her very core...

"If I can't save my friends, then how the hell can I sleep? How am I supposed to be the Hokage one day, huh? You're on! I'll have to gamble for it? I'll fucking gamble for it!" Naruto said with his eyes now ablaze. Satsuki was about to tell him not to do it, however, he looked at her...

"Suki-chan, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I just don't want to have any regrets. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto apologized sincerly before he went outside and made a thousand clone who dispersed through the city...

A few hours later, each and every clone came back as they disspelled one by one. As the last one dispelled, Naruto was grinning like a fox...

"Told you I'll pay off your debt, didn't I?" Naruto asked Tsunade who was shocked at this. This boy definitely have the devil's luck. What he's gonna do next? Marry a gorgeous woman?

"H-h-how did you do that?" Tsunade asked in a pure shocked state. Seriously, who can win ALL that money?

"Luck! Let's say that I really have a very good luck, borderline unbelievably good..." Naruto replied eyesmilling...

* * *

The journey back to Konoha was pleasant. Satsuki and Naruto got to meet two of the dansetsu no sannin. Tsunade was a pleasant person to talk to most of the time. Jiraiya wasn't that bad, once you get over the fact that he's a pervert with no equal that's it. Shizune was a very nice person. Maybe Naruto and Satsuki's plan to hook someone with Kakashi will be accomplished? That's IF the cute lady will stay they mused.

As they aproached the gates, Tsunade sighed as she knew what awaited them...

"Gaki, I will tell you this for the last time. I'm really grateful for paying off my debts. However, this place took too much from me. Something I hope neither of you will experience. However, I'll stay here for two weeks. Once everything is over, I'll go off again." Tsunade said in a tone that Naruto couldn't think of what it was...

"Alright. It's a shame, Tsunade-obasan. But I hope to meet you again. This world is too small for us to be separated forever dattebayo." Naruto replied in a hopefull tone. Tsunade was a far cousin from both his families. He understood that she had some scars from her past, something he shares with Satsuki and his team. He was hopefull to meet her again.

Satsuki glanced at Naruto who shook his head. The ravenette knew what he was talking about. The last (official) Senju was in a great pain that she couldn't recover from, yet.

"By the way, Tsunade, you know that your cousin, Kushina, is alive and well. Maybe you should visit her..." Jiraiya told the blonde woman. Naruto however was paler than a ghost..

"K-kaa-kaa-chan? D-don't t-tell h-her th-that I-I g-g-gambled!" Naruto stuttered in absolute fear and terror. Satsuki was shocked by this. Fearless and brave Naruto was afraid from someone? Naruto who withstood a lot of things only she can, was afraid?

"Naru, why are you afraid from Kushina-obasan? I mean she can't be that scary?" Satsuki asked her friend who was a bit calmer.

"Trust me, she can put the fear itself even in Kimimaro's heart. And that guys doesn't know the meaning of fear, yet!" Naruto replied nervously. His mother was kind, yet she was incredibly strict, and can easily be terrifying most of the times...

Everyone was silent at this. Tsunade shook her head how her cousin didn't change one bit. So that's why Naruto was polite, well mannered, and humble?

* * *

ANBU prison cell...

Jugo was there for weeks. He was still in his half psychotic self since a few days ago. Apart being fed and having his cell cleaned sometimes, he had no human contact...

"Kimimaro, why did you fell to illness? Naruto, where are you?" The orange haired teen muttered to himself. A few minutes later, he felt his prison door's locks being released.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!" Jugo yelled at the top of his lungs to the new comer. Whoever he or she was, did all but ignore the teen's warning. Soon enough, he felt a paralyzing seal crawl all over him. Now, it was no ordinary seal, it was powered by the power of nature itself...

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Jugo. I had some business to take care of. Now, Kaa-san gave me the seal she designed, and I think I can put it on you. Unfortunately, it will be a bit painfull. However, I don't know any other way. I'll use the Senjutsu chakra to empower it, restricting your own Senjutsu chakra flow into a seal on your chakra reserve. Whenever you'll need to use it, you can activate it. I'll also place some mind influence blockers, stopping your raging days forever. Now then, Jugo, let's hope it won't backfire?" Naruto finally made his apearance. He explained everything while gazing into his now completely docile friend. Jugo deserved better.

The older teen did nothing but nodding with his eyes, and trying to thank his friend if it wasn't for the seal. He however knew better than that. If their roles were reserved, he would have done the exact same thing. Naruto knew what was going through his friend's mind. As he channeled his Senjutsu chakra into the ink and blood mixture. Fortunately, the sealing ink he had was quite special...

The Uzumaki's clan secret in sealing was that they channeled their chakra into the sealing ink. That increased their Fuinjutsu prowess to it's fearsome limit. That and putting seals on a mere contact. Their other secret was that they mixed their blood into their Fuinjutsu. Something a very few individuals knew and were able to replicate. Naruto knew how to do so, increasing the power of his sealing to it's very limit. He had to train for hours to do so. While he wasn't Namikaze Minato, he was his closest relative in blood and in intellect. Well, for the shinobi part at least. Naruto also took notice of one particular S-rank Fuinjutsu that involved space-time : The Hiraishin.

Naruto was completely focusing on the task at his hand. He even put up a barrier so that everyone would leave him alone. His problem was that if he messed up, even the slightest stroke of brush, then Jugo would die, and who knows what would happen? Fuinjutsu was a terrifying art at the right hand. Senju Tobirama was prime example, so was Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya, the Uzumaki clan...

The sealing went for hours. Long agonizing hours for Naruto who, even though he was a prodigy in Fuinjutsu, like Satsuki was in Genjutsu, this was his ultimate test. This seal was the most complex one he ever did. While his mother was a level nine Fuinjutsu master back when he was a baby, she had learned many things from her son's favorite books : Uzushio's hiden Fuinjutsus...

Naruto remembered his first years. He was only three years old, and he asked his mother about the books she always keep under the bed. At first, she was shocked at how he knew. Later however, she gave him a book that her husband wrote and wasn't published yet. Needless to say that her little Naru-chan absorbed the book's content like a black hole.

He finally did it after seven long hours. Finally, it was the time to test the seal's integrity and prowess.

"Shibari no Fuin, Kai! (Paralyzing seal, release!)" He said as he looked at a panting Jugo. "So, Jugo, how do you feel?" Naruto asked the older teen.

"I.. It dissapeared! That urge to kill, it completely dissapeared! I can't believe it! Thank you, Naruto! Thank you a million time otoutou!" Jugo said in utter gratitude as he hugged and lifted the younger teen.

After all those years, after all those nightmares, after all this guilt, he was finally free. Finally, his rampaging days are over. Finally, he'll never ever spill any innocent blood. Finally, his past was over. Finally!

Jugo's eyes watered that day, as the dam he was holding back finally bursted. After all those years that plagued his mind, he was cured. He owned Naruto a debt he may never pay back. As he putted the younger teen down, Naruto eyesmiled at him.

"Jugo, activate you transformation!" Naruto ordered in a tone that didn't take no for answer.

"But Naruto, what if.." Jugo started to worry until Naruto closed his eyes. Soon, an orange pigmentation around his eyes appeared. As the Uzumaki heir opened his eyes, they were amphibian in appearance...

"Don't worry! I won't let you do anything. Beside, I'm a perfect sage." Naruto said to the larger teen.

Jugo was soon covered by orange flames pattern. Then they covered his skin completely. His appearances... Changed a lot...

"Huh? I didn't lost it?" Jugo asked in a pure shocked state as his skin turned back from grayish to his human tan, passing by a black and orange pattern. Naruto was grinning like a fox behind his mask..

"The seal did it's intended purpose dattebayo! Now come. We have a few hours before Kimimaro gets his operation..." Naruto said in a happy and hopeful tone as Jugo nodded smilling. Naruto then released the barrier and went to the Uzumaki household...

* * *

While Kushina's two stories house used to be empty, now was fuller than ever. Suigetsu and Karin especially were the most noticeable. Haku was a boy of a very few words, yet he was very polite and well mannered. While Karin was the daughter she always wished for before Minato's death, Suigetsu reminded her a LOT of her son...

"Suigetsu, Karin, Haku, dinner is served..." She said as she then heard some knocks on the door. She then added. "Don't let it get cold!"

As she went to open the door, she was surprised to see Satsuki, Naruto and Jugo at her door's steps.

"Kaa-chan, we're back home!" Naruto said with an eyesmile. Kushina was surprised at the sight of pure gratefullness in Jugo's eyes. Satsuki however greeted her politely..

"Hey, Kushina-obasan. May I get in?" Satsuki asked the Uzumaki's clan head politely as she continued. "Well, Kaa-chan and Nii-chan are, in Nii-chan's house. I, didn't want to sleep alone..."

"Kushina-sama, arigato. Thank you for helping me with my problem!" Jugo exclaimed gratefully as Kushina nodded happily and told them to get in..

"Kimimaro's operation will be tomorrow at dawn. Shizune-chan will do it." Kushina said as Naruto, who was about to eat, turned toward her with furious blue orbs...

"How come that Tsunade-obasan won't do that? She promissed to do it for me!" Naruto said in an unbridled rage. He was never THIS livid. How come his own blood betrays him like that?

"Listen Naruto, Tsunade-san won't do it because she may cause his death! Shizune told me that with Tsunade-san's help and treatement, Kimimaro's operation will be at a hundred percent success rate instead of eighty percent previously. All she will do tomorrow is to remove a part of his flash that would cause him cancer and guangrene!" Kushina told her son who calmed down. Jugo however asked for one favor...

"If Kimimaro is compatible with my ability, I would like to help. I mean, I don't want to lose my first friend!" Jugo said in a begging tone as Naruto and Satsuki were both shocked as they remembered their bond...

* * *

The next day, the whole team seven was in the hospital. Jugo even transfered some of his flesh into a seal that Naruto gave to Shizune so she could help Kimimaro in the operation. After three long hours, Shizune came out smilling warmly...

"Your friend is alright! I did it and removed the infected flesh and lung tissue from his body. Jugo-kun, thank you for your help. With it, Kimimaro-kun will survive. Satsuki-chan, your operation will be tomorrow at ten in the morning. But be warned : I'll anesthise you, Mikoto-sama and Itachi-san. Also, Tsunade-sama will personally check you up until you'll recover."

Naruto nodded in gratitude to his big sister figure. As he watched Satsuki's doubtfull eyes, he eyesmiled at her...

"Don't worry, Suki-chan, I will never let you away from me until you can see again. This is my promise of a lifetime just for you!" The Uchiha heiress was shocked at this. Did Naruto loved her THAT much? She felt guiltier than ever...

* * *

As promised, Naruto never left Satsuki. He was making a Kage Bunshin whenever nature called and even fed and dranked her and was always guiding her to wherever she needed to go unless.. You get it.

The Uchiha heiress fell more and more in darkness, yet at the love of a certain blond Senju-Namikaze-Uzumaki teammate of her that she cherished above everything else. She felt her heart ache whenever she thought of hurting him...

Then Tsunade went back on her travels with Shizune and Tonton. Naruto was a bit down, but he remembered Suki having a power she always wished for.

* * *

"Suki-chan!" Naruto said as his eyes opened. He found himself in a hospital bed, bandaged like a mummy. He turned his eyes toward the digital clock to find that he was out of consciousness for almost two days. As he simply muttered..

"July 25th. Suki-chan?" He asked himself as he darted his eyes around to find the sleeping Uchiha heiress. Unconsciously, his eyes wetted themselves and his tears begun to fall as the dam easily broke. He never felt this much guilt ever since the failed invasion...

'Kami-sama, what have I done? Why did I accepted her challenge?' Naruto thought as Kurama replied...

 **"Because you swore to help her. Because you love each other and neither of you two stubborn fools wanted to admit it!" The Biju said wisely as he smirked. "Because you're too dense!"**

'Hey! I resent that. Thank you, Kurama, for helping me save her life. If it wasn't for you, one of us would've died!'

The biju nodded as he went to sleep. Naruto unhooked everything as he looked upward...

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm grateful to you for watching my sorry ass for two days, but please, leave us, you need to rest." Naruto said in a serious, no-nonsense tone.

"Well, Naruto, how do you feel now?" Kakashi asked his student, worry dripping from his words.

"How is Suki-chan? I'm okay physically!" Naruto replied and asked at the same time as his sensei sighed...

"To be honest, she... almost died!" Kakashi said as Naruto was utterly consumed by guilt. The Hatake continued, "Don't blame yourself, you did what needed to be done. Please! Well, I'll go get a nap and I'll come back, okay? See you around, son!"

As Kakashi left, Naruto ripped his bandages and mask apart. As he staggered out of the bed and toward Suki, he noticed how the ravenette was frail and completely innocent in her sleep. He tucked her in as he said, unaware of her being aware...

"Suki-chan, that day, you attacked me with the intent to kill. You said that you'll always love me, even if it wouldn't be mutual. That day, despite all your hits, it didn't hurt. The one who was in pain... Was you, Kawai little Suki-chan!" Naruto said in his saddest tone ever as his eyes were pouring rain. As he went to his bed, Satsuki cried herself to sleep...

* * *

 **AN : Well, more will be revealed soon. Two flashback chapters before the real story starts. If you guessed when it will truelly start, give yourself a pat on the back. Well, I'm sorry if I will stop updating. I should've updated to chapter five as the longest prologue I ever wrote. I dunno when I'll get time again?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Yeah. I wrote many chapters. This story just kept plaguing my mind and I never do the same mistake I remember twice. So, sit back, enjoy. Sorry for the mispells, good reading!**

 **Disclaim : Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto and so does Studio Pierrot. I'm not the first and I'm not a writer nor a staff at the second.**

* * *

 **Flashback arc**

 **The pain of that day!**

Naruto was looking at the ravenette that he eventually fell in love with. His mind drifted unconsciously for hours as his second best friend came in...

"Uzumaki, is it true that you had a fight with your teammate at the valley of the end?" Asked a monotone voice that belonged to a red haired boy who had a huge gourd on his back and a red kanji tatoo that reads 'Ai' (Love) on his forehead..

"Gaara? Why you came here?" Naruto asked his friend. Gaara was surprised how Naruto lost his smile.

"What happened to you?" Gaara asked monotonelly again.

"I.. Hurt Suki-chan! I.. Didn't held back this time. She asked me for a fight with no holding back, and we did it. I think we've finally escaped our destinies yet with the heaviest of prices.." Naruto said in a totally broken tone as Gaara's eyes widdened. Naruto looked at him with sympathy back in Suna when they faught, and Naruto proved to him that bonds gave him strength. Their minds drifted as their pathes crossed again...

* * *

Naruto and Satsuki raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. Their sensei told them about their condition.

"So, let me get this straight, Kakashi-sensei... You want us to enter the exam, leaving five of our comrades behind us, and eliminate each and every team dattebayo?" Naruto asked as he was irritated...

"Naru, I dunno about you, but I'm not about to become worse than trash. I mean, that was what you told us Kakashi-sensei..." Satsuki replied coolly.

"Well, you two have just made me proud. Had I entered you, then at least ONE of your comrades will die. Although it's frowned upon, I think that you two deserve to be chunin in my book.." Kakashi said eyesmilling proudly. He then added, "So, pick any shop. My treat today!"

Satsuki immidiately glanced toward her secret love. As Naruto nodded, she replied, "Well, Kakashi-sensei, I would like to eat some dangos and drink some tea. I mean it's not everyday that we make a great decision, do we?"

After they went to the dango shop, Satsuki was at least been able to take a glance from Naruto's face. Kakashi's face however was still shrouded in mystery. Yet at least.

Naruto was walking through the streets as he met Konohamaru's corps. While he was a bit away (within the same block radius) Sakura came as she said 'Hi'. Konohamaru said that she was ugly and had a huge forehead. Naruto was terrified as Sakura was chasing his younger brother in all but blood. As the Senju was fast able to catch up with them, he saw a familiar face holding his younger brother by his collar..

"Heh, I guess I need to..." The boy, who was wearing a black uniform that resembled a cat started before he felt a kunai at his throat...

"Kankuro, could you please put the Hokage's gandson before it ends up in a massive international incident?" Naruto said in a totally calm and cold tone. Kankuro paled as he let Konohamaru fell to his butt. Naruto glanced to Temari as he jumped away from Kankuro.

"Sorry for doing so, Kankuro. But I won't let you make a catastrophie due to your ignorance?" Naruto said eyesmilling as he looked at them. "It's been a whole year, huh? Temari, Kankuro, Gaara..."

"Gaara?" Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widdened at the mention of their younger brother. Naruto smirked at this as he shook his head and glanced too fast toward his friend...

"Temari, Kankuro, I don't think we're in a good shape if you couldn't detect me!" Gaara said a bit dissapointed as his eyes became icier...

"Kankuro, next time you threaten anyone in another village, I'll beat you to a pulp. You're an embarassement sometimes you know that, nii-chan?" Gaara said in his usual monotone...

Temari palmed her face. Why was Kankuro an idiot sometimes? Naruto however eyesmiled and waved to his best friend...

"Suki-chan, Temari is here!" Temari's eyes became the size of dinner saucers as the ravenette appeared right before her, emmerging from a swirling vortex...

"Hey Temari. So, I take it you'll try your luck at the chunin exma, huh?" Satsuki said in her usual cool tone.

"That we are. Satsuki, will we see you and Naruto there?" Temari asked in a kind of hopeful tone as Satsuki shook her head...

"I admit that Naru wanted to follow me in my decision. I choose not to participate for his sake, as I know he'll be haunted for a long time..." Satsuki said as Naruto yelled 'Hey!' behind her.

'I'm sorry, Naru-kun, but you understand why I said that. I don't want you to fall into darkness like I am right now. You are supposed to be my sun, and I'll always be your moon...' The ravenette thought as Naruto was depressed...

"Why didn't you say yes? I mean you deserve better!" Naruto said in a chidding tone. Satsuki simply glared at him before she simply pinched his cheeks...

"Oh shut up you! I know that you are a big softy underneath all that anger you have. So what if I said no? I wanted to protect you, even from yourself!" She said as she started her usual trial...

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro did the smartest thing, puttin a paper with their hotel adresse in Naruto's pocket before going off...

* * *

A few days later, Naruto and Satsuki were walking as they watched Kiba screaming bloody words at Hinata...

"Seriously? That guy scared you and you just gave up? What's wrong with you?" Kiba said with venom.

"B-b-but, K-Kiba-k-kun, I-I d-did-didn't want to, to..." Hinata tried to defend herself as the dog lover continued..

"No really, why don't you have any self-esteem? I doubt we would stay genins if we participated.." Kiba was saying before Akamaru whimpered in pure terror...

"If we participated, then all of you would be dead!" Naruto's cold tone made them for once question if he wasn't someone else...

"As much as I don't want to say it, he terrify even me!" A white haired teen said.

"Hey Kimimaro. What's up? Feeling better now?" Naruto said with a grin behind his mask. The Kaguya nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life, Naruto. Who are those trash?" Kimimaro asked. Hinata was trembling from fear as she knew that fighting him, even three on one, was suicidal. Kiba however...

"Who are you calling trash? You want to get it, Albino?" Kiba said as he lunged at Kimimaro. Shino told him to wait. Kimimaro however simply backhanded him, sending him flying. Naruto sighed while Satsuki shook her head...

"Hey guys, I smell a fight! Naruto, can I kill one of them, please?" Suigetsu apeared, greeted, and asked at the same time. Naruto shook his head 'No' to the white haired pre-teen..

"Hey Suigetsu. No, I can't let you fight to kill or maim. However you can knock one of them out if you wanted to..." Naruto said as Satsuki smiled a twisted smile...

"Say, U-chan, why don't we have a friendly spar?" Satsuki said to Hinata who was quit. She wasn't content however as she whispered something in her eyes and the Hyuga girl's fire was lit...

"You're on Satsuki! You wanted a fight, you'll get a fight!" Hinata said with fire in her eyes. Silently, Naruto moved to the Uchiha and whispered into her ears...

"What did you tell her dattebayo?" Naruto asked in a curious yet stunned tone. Satsuki simply had a sly smile...

"Whoever wins, will be kissing you all her life!" Satsuki chirped in a cheerful tone. Suigetsu gave Naruto a thumb up while Kimimaro smiled softly at his younger brother figure...

* * *

"...And then, team eight got their asses kicked in the first day after Hinata withdrew!" Kakashi told Itachi who almost exploded into a laughing fit at his sister's attitude. Who else would get a shy girl out of her shell?

Kurenai fumed as she glared at Kakashi. Asuma was silent the whole time. Who was insane enough to take TWO Uzumakis, a Kaguya, a berserker, a Hozoki and an Uchiha into the same team apart from Kakashi?

Unknown to everyone but Itachi and Kakashi, Naruto's henged Kage Bunshin was listening to them carefully...

* * *

Naruto was finally in his room. He was reading the final chapter on the book written by Sarutobi Hiruzen about wind chakra. He was scribbling furiously as he had a few insane ideas...

While B-ranked wind jutsus would be fun to mess up anyone, if he needed to completely destroy and annihilate a large target, it won't be enough. Satsuki can easily manipulate lightining itself to bring down MANY foes. It was his duty to protect that girl no matter what the cost may be..

"Hmm, Futon : Taifu Reppa is a nice jutsu I admit. However, even generating a typhoon won't be enough one day... How about combinning it with the Shinku Tatsumaki? Nah. Not yet! Argh, making an insane jutsu is hard dattebayo! I wonder what we can do?" Naruto was designing a Fuuton jutsu, and thinking loudly. He had suddently received his clone's memories as he exploded in a fit of laugh...

"Poor Hinata. Her teammates were beaten, drowned and Suki-chan can be merciless sometimes. Why do I love that girl?" Naruto asked himself innocently...

 **"Because you're insane! That Uchiha maiden however isn't bad one bit. She'll grow into a nice woman one day!"** Kurama said to his partner who shook his head...

'She'll be a gorgeous woman I admit, but that's not it. Maybe because I always viewed her as a person I would enjoy everything with?' Naruto asked the Biju. Kurama shook his head as he went to sleep...

* * *

A week later, he met many of his classmates. He simply didn't care one bit...

"So, who won guys?" Naruto asked in a nonchallant tone.

"Us, the sand team, team ten, Kabuto-san's team and a team from Otogakure..." Neji said in a cold tone. "But I guess you did right, fate would've decreed you and that Uchiha girl to lose."

The one little warning Neji had was the motionless Naruto before he got punched through a few trees. He ended up burried in one, hunched forward, his ass, half of his thighs, and half of his back burried within and Naruto apeared furious in front of him...

"This is what we get you little asshole? Huh? We didn't want to kill your sorry ass, but oh how I will enjoy our spars, Hyuga-yaro! Fate exist, yeah. But it doesn't want YOU to use it as a crutch! You either follow it, or be a fucking man and be fate!" Naruto's tone was furious, borderline livid. His eyes were blood red, his pupils had a cross shape, the horrizontal was that of a toad, the vertical was slitted and very sharp...

Then, he turned toward the others and had a predatory smirk...

"I think I won't hold back if we ever fight against each other!" Naruto's tone left them terrified before the blond dissapeared in a shunshin...

And he did NOT show a single atom of mercy. He challenged each and everyone in a spar. However, being a perfect sage have it's perks. Worst even, he didn't use a SINGLE jutsu apart his Kawazu Kumite...

Needless to say, that he beated them to a bloody pulp within ten minutes. Naruto frowned as anger was dripping from his eyes as he scolded them..

"Pathetic. This is the best six genins can do against someone younger than them, huh? No wonder Kimimaro is disgusted dattebayo. Your arrogance and laziness will get you killed one day. Unless you decide to grow up, you're doomed! Now then, I must go see Gaara. He may be an ex-psycho, but I'll enjoy watching him beat some senses into your tiny brains. Heh, thank me if he spare your sorry asses!" Naruto scolded with venom dripping from each and every word. He held off against them, yet they lost. Why doesn't it make any sense? The blond Uzumaki dissapeared, leaving a wind vortex behind him...

* * *

Final day...

Konoha stadium...

Naruto and Satsuki were waiting with anticipation. Satsuki told Naruto to make a LOT of traps on the Kage's corner roof. Naruto made a few seals, but he gave Shisui the control to activate them. Satsuki on the other hand was ready for battle...

It wasn't surprising that neither the Oto team, who made the mistake of attacking team seven last week, and Kabuto's team didn't show up. Satsuki and Naruto were more than happy to kill the four males. Naruto as least used a nice wind jutsu, the ravenette thought...

Gaara and Baki were unnoficially the Kazekage and his jonin commander. Gaara even told everyone that Orochimaru is impersonating his father, and threatened to engulf Suna in sand if they did participate as grunts. Amazingly, the two elder siblings, Ebizu and Chiyo agreed...

But that wasn't what was on the red haired genin's mind. He was thinking about how to make the Konoha teams withdraw without hurting Kankuro nor Temari?

Meanwhile, the civilians were discretely evacuated. The shinobi in Konoha were prepared for battle. Uchiha Itachi prepared himself for killing Orochimaru... Well, sealing him in a sake jar...

* * *

Naruto laughed as he remembered what Gaara did to most of his comrades. It was hilarious how Shikamaru withdrew. Even more hilarious the sand that slamed Neji many times, knocked Tenten out and almost crushed Lee in a sand tsunami...

"Gaara, you surely did a number on them. But watching Shisui-niichan releasing the two Hokages with a glance, exploding three little vipers and knocking a half-blooded Uzumaki out was even more hilarious, but what made my day is that Orochimaru arms were useless. At least he lost his contract to Suki-chan..." Naruto begun to talk and laugh, only for his mirth to be replaced with an intense guilt for almost killing the only girl he ever liked more than a friend...

"Well, you never told me. I didn't travel three days just to visit you. At least tell me. And why is Jiraiya the Godaime? Didn't you tell me last time that you'll go seek Tsunade for the hat?" Gaara asked monotonely, as Naruto explained..

"Well, Suki-chan insisted on going with me. We met her... Father! We thought he was dead, but he was alive. Also, he warned us from an organization that recruited him called the Akatsuki. They are threat to us my brother. Gaara, we must be strong! We must train like no tomorrow..." Naruto said in a very serious tone. "Oh, and use some Kage Bunshins in the office."

Gaara had a ghost of a smile as Naruto remembered exactly what happened...

* * *

Tanzaku Gai...

"Never thought that Baa-chan would gamble again..." Naruto said as he sweatdropped. Tsunade was a great woman, but her gambling and losing at the same time is a bad habit...

Satsuki was silent. Her father simply glanced at her with his single eye, and told her to get strong if she wanted to kill him, and to protect Naruto. What did he meant? She told Naruto about the threat. Naruto told her that after the chunin exam, which will be held in Kumogakure, they'll go on a mission to warn ALL the jinchurikis. While she was kind of against the idea, he was right...

"Naru, don't forget your promise! I must fight you, but I will NOT hold back!" Satsuki said in an ordering tone...

"I won't lose. For now, we have an Oba-san to see, and maybe convince to be Godaime?" Naruto asked. It was Hiruzen's order. If not, Naruto wouldn't think of doing something like that...

* * *

A bar in the town...

"Hey Tsunade-hime. Fancy meeting you and Shizune here, ain't it?" Jiraiya greeted his teammate.

"Jiraiya? Naruto? Satsuki? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Why, taking you home dattebayo! Also, they want you back. Maybe you'll be Godaime!" Naruto said in a happy tone. Shizune was scared from her master's reply, but Tsunade surprised her...

"Sorry! I have to kill a snake. Beside, I don't want the hat. I think that this pervert," She said as she pointed to Jiraiya before she just grabbed his hand, "Is much worthier than me."

Everyone was shocked by this. Tsunade hated the hat with a passion. What could change her mind?

"I admit that I still have a homophibia. Beside, I know that Jiraiya can be the best Hokage we can ask for. Jiraiya, you should take the hat!" Tsunade did all but order him...

"But Tsunde-hime, I'll be a horrendous Hokage. And who's going to train Naruto and Satsuki?" Jiraiya asked the most important question before he slapped his hand over his mouth...

"YOU DON'T WANT THE HAT FOR US?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"Really, Ero-sennin?" Satsuki added, calling him by Naruto's nickname for the tall sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama, don't worry. I know they'll be more than fine..." Shizune now talked as Tonton oinked in agreement.

Naruto had an impish smirk as he remembered something...

"Suki-chan, if Orochi-yaro summon Manda, I want you to yell using wind chakra that he can't use his arms, okay?" The ravenette smirked as her soon-to-be boyfriend gave her an interesting summoning contract...

* * *

Everything went according to the plan. Satsuki was a terrifying strategist. Jiraiya summoned Fukasaku and Shima, entered Sennin mode, Naruto summoned Gamabunta, Satsuki watched as Tsunade was fighting Kabuto and a clone of Naruto emmerged from the earth, hitting the silver haired traitor square in the chast with a Rasengan. Well, an Odama Rasengan laced with wind chakra...

As the silver haired Kabuto went through a rock, he spitted blood in his hand. Tsunade immidiately summoned Katsuyu, while the snake Sannin summoned Manda himself just in time as Jiraiya, Naruto, Satsuki and Gamabunta arrived...

"Manda, if you help me against those punny enemies, I'll give you two hundred sacrifice..." Orochimaru said as Kabuto thought. 'I hope that Manda doesn't know that Orochimaru-sama's arms are useles..'

"OI, MANDA WAS IT? WHY DO YOU FOLLOW THAT ARMLESS AND JUTSULESS TRASH?" Satsuki did all but yell.

"Orochimaru, what's the meanning of this? And you, little girl, is it true?" Manda asked as Orochimaru sweated nervously...

"WHY SHOULD I LIE? HE WANTED TSUNADE-OBASAN'S HELP TO RESTORE HIS ARMS! YOU CAN EAT HIM AS LONG AS WE CAN BE ALLIES!" Satsuki yelled yet again.

Needless to say that Kabuto and Orochimaru fled from a livid Manda, just!

"Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, I'll erase that idiot from the contract allong with his sidekick. Oh and Ushiha girl, don't you dare use my brethen as shield and I won't demand any sacrifices. I can tell that my nephew Aoda would love to work with you..." Manda said as he then glanced to his old comrades, Katsuyu and Gamabunta...

"Let's meet on a friendlier terms next time!" He then dissapeared in a plume of smoke. And so did the other two boss summons...

The two elder toads were the last to dissapear as they told Naruto to train in Senjutsu, and they added cryptically that the prophicy startes soon. Naruto's facial expression was grim and he was full of dread... So much dread that he went back home, and immidiately to his room as he couldn't think of anything but two things. His fight with the girl he considered the closest person to him, and what can he give her?

* * *

Naruto sighed as his eyes became wet yet again. Gaara took notice as he shook his friend's hand..

"Be strong my brother, I'll come back a few hours later. Now I have a Nara to put the fear in his heart." Gaara said jokingly. Naruto however was completely out of this world as his brain went back to the valley of the end. The pleace he faught Satsuki in it. Jiraiya was there along with Kakashi, Fukasaku and Shima as Naruto made a two layered barrier : One for the fight to be contained. The second was to keep everyone safe inside...

* * *

"Naruto, use your Kurama mode when I use my kansentai Susano'o!" Satsuki ordered. Naruto sighed as he unleashed the gigantic avatar of the strongest Biju. While Satsuki's Susano'o was gargantuan in size, Kurama was slightly bigger, and much stronger...

"Satsuki, I got only five!" Naruto yelled as they both cocked a fist, "Let's end this before it's two late!" Their fists clashed in an absolute show of power which shook the very earth.

For the next two minutes, it was a monster fight. While it felt like HOURS, Naruto forgot something important. In their fight, Naruto destroyed the statue of Madare, while Satsuki destroyed the statue of Hashirama. The only thing that remained was the seal of concellation. However...

"SUKI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled in despair as in their third minute, the ravenette plumetted to her doom. Her chakra was almost exhausted...

In mid air, Naruto dissipated Kurama's chakra as he left only one tail. The tail wrapped itself around the ravenette's faling body, acting like a safety net.

Once they landed, Naruto looked at her with teary eyes. "Why? Why would you do all this?"

 **"She loves you, you unsufferable idiot! But unless she admit it, don't make any move!"** Kurama replied.

"To break the curse! I don't want you to suffer, Naru-kun! Please leave me here. If I die, I'll wait for you a century or so..." Satsuki begun before Naruto desactivated the barrier and carried the girl bridal style, still cloacked in his Kurama Chakra Mode 2...

"No! I'll never let you go, Suki-chan! I'll make sure you'll be okay! Brace yourself, I'll go back home at mach speed!" Naruto said with utter determination before he went back to Konoha in less than an hour while he crashed through EVERYTHING in his path. Once he reached the hospital, he yelled his last roar before the blissful unconsciousness...

"BAA-CHAN HELP SUKI-CHAN!" As soon as Tsunade came he went out of consciousness...

* * *

Naruto walked in a mechanical way, as he unsealed the red scarf he treasured so much. He wrapped it around Satsuki's neck as he was still crying...

"Suki-chan, I don't know if you're hearing me or not, but I love you. I know that because I just... I just... What kind of trash am I? I almost killed the best person I ever had the chance to meet. That will be my greatest shame, until I die. I don't know how to make it up to you. But I swear I will!" Naruto declared, unaware that the ravenette was silently crying.

Soon, Tsunade arrived and was shocked to see Naruto crying.

"Oi, Gaki, will you be okay?" She asked kindly.

"I don't know. I, hurt the one person that I am supposed to protect. Will she forgive me?" Naruto asked with a hint of hope. Tsunade smiled at him..

"Only time will tell. Go home, Naruto. You're tired. I'll wait for your return!" Tsunade said as the blond nodded gratefully. He then dissapeared in a shunshin.

"So, what's your answer?" Tsunade asked Satsuki curiously.

"I.. That word is cursed. Everyone I tell him or her that word, suffer because of it. My duty is to protect Naru-kun, not hurt him.." Satsuki replied in a sad tone.

"Don't force yourself, Satsuki. I can discharge you as soon as today!" The Senju told the ravenette who smiled gratefully...

* * *

Uzumaki household...

"Kaa-chan, I'm home!" Naruto said in a neutral tone. Kushina sighed as she told him to come closer...

"Naru-chan, I have some news you must hear. Hinata's father, Hiashi... Asked my hand in marriage!" Kushina told her son the news. Naruto however remembered a secret that his mother didn't know : the Hyuga clan attacked him twice, and almost rapped him as a child...

"Kaa-san, if you accept, I swear to Kami-sama I will NEVER forgive you!" Naruto said in a totally serious tone.

"What happened? Why not? I'm a kunoichi, not a nun dattebane!" Kushina said with an edge to her voice...

'No wonder Kurama hated your guts!' Naruto said in his mind. "That guy, I might kill him, or his daughters, or both! I have my reason, and I don't want you to know. Please, accept them!"

"And who are you to control my life? My father?" Kushina asked angrily. Naruto didn't flinch.

"If you want to marry him, one of us will leave!" Naruto said with finality.

"Fine! Here's your money that you won by gambling! Get out of here!" Kushina said as Naruto almost snapped. Hadn't he trained to vanquish his temper, he would've destroyed the house already...

"That's your final answer, huh? Alright! Thank you for takin care of me, Uzumaki-san! Tou-chan made the mistake of marrying you, but at least you're not THAT bad!" Naruto said in a heartbroken tone, "Because I am his legacy!"

He just went to his room as he sealed everything he had. Including Minato's photo album...

'Even my own mother?' Naruto now had but one hope...

He just rushed to the hospital. A maelstrom of emotions ran through his heart. The blond ninja was thinking of everything. Rage, betratyal, sorrow, hatered, and guilt were against one emotion : love!

He needed to talk to Satsuki, and NOW!

* * *

Satsuki's hospital room...

The ravenette sat on her bed. The whole time, her mind was thinking about only one person she loved with every fiber in her being : Uzumaki (Senju) Naruto. The boy had a lot through his short life : orphaned at birth, losing his father. Almost being killed twice by the Hyuga clan, with the second some main house almost raped him if it wasn't for Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Shisui and Hatake Kakashi. He was looked down by shinobis and civilians alike. He never had the joy of having many friends, nor a big family, nor being able to shop on his own...

Satsuki truelly wanted to be his girlfriend. However she was afraid to hurt him. He deserved better, a lot better. She even pushed him to befriend Hinata, hell, she told him that she loved him. His reply was scary...

 _"Hinata is too sweet for someone like me, but I admit if I ever be her boyfriend, I dunno what I will do to hurt her, just to get back at her father. I may even dismember her using some garrots on her limbs... But nah, just kidding dattebayo! What I'm saying is that I love another girl, Suki-chan!"_

Satsuki giggled as she remembered what she did. She felt jealousy almost taking over her. But she asked him about which girl. She was shocked when her tried to ask her out, only for her to tell him that, unless her curse is broken, she won't reply positively...

'Shimata! I don't know how to tell him? I hope he won't do anything rash!'

"Suki-chan, I must tell you something!" The voice of the blond ninja she fell in his love, and wished to marry one day, came into her ears...

Satsuki waved her hand as the boy sat near her...

"Suki-chan, I didn't know when, how, or why I felt this feeling for you, but I've realised two things : That you are the best thing that ever happened to me! Suki-chan, you were my first friend, my best friend, and my rival. But I want to ask your foregiveness and... I want to be more than a friend with you, please? I beg you!" Naruto said in a totally honest tone. Satsuki was shocked as she never seen anyone this honest with her...

"Naru I.. I.. I.." The Uchiha girl said as she mentally hitted herself 'Dammit! Why can't I pronounce it!'

"I see! You love someone else, Satsuki-san? I knew it! I'm sorry for disturbing you. I hope you'll get better soon. Well, in a single day I lose the two women I love the most. Hehe, betrayed by my own mother, and rejected by the love of my life... I guess Karma is fair. Please take care of yourself, and achieve your dream. I'll go to warn my brethen, but that's all what I'm gonna do as my last mission as a ninja of the leaf. I hope he'll be better than me or else..." Naruto said in a heartbroken tone. Before Satsuki could reply, he dissapeared in a wind shunshin...

"FUUUUCK!" The ravenette swore as she removed herself from the bed and jumped from the window...

* * *

"Shisui-niichan, I'm sorry! This is my last day as a ninja from Konoha! Please do me one last favor, my brother : Take care of my siblings, and of Satsuki-san for me! Please, could you buy them two houses? One for my brethen and their families, the second for Satsuki-san and her future family..." Naruto said in a dead tone, his eyes were dull. It was as if he died with no hope of living...

"I will Naruto. Otoutou, please take care of yourself. I'll see you at Nami no Kuni once I do what you asked me to do.." Shisui said as he barely held his tears. What happened to his kind, cheerful and sweet little brother...

Naruto nodded as he walked to the gates. Shisui produced a few Kage Bunshins which baught the houses and told Team seven who were livid at how Naruto went ALONE. Shisui however told them..

"He's going to the wave, then he'll go to warn his brethen in burden. Guys, I want you to go seek Jiraiya-sama and tell him the whole story. He's the only one who can help now..." Shisui said in a tone that won't accept 'No' as an answer. However, the Uchiha heiress arrived, panic written in her face...

"Shisui-nii, where did Naru-kun said he's going to?" The ravenette asked in a terrified tone.

"Nami no Kuni. As for the house..." Shisui begun as Satsuki interrupted him.

"Give me a soldier pill, now!" Satsuki said in an authoritive tone. As soon as she felt rejunevated, she used her Kamui to teleport ahead of the blond. 'Naru-kun, you'll be mine today!'

* * *

Naruto was walking and crying his eyes out. Two heartbreaks in the same day! First his mother accepted the proposal of the clan head that almost did the worst of things to him. Then the girl he loved above everyone else, just rejected him. Kurama was silent the whole time.

'Thank you Kurama, thank you for being loyal to me. I can't believe it! Betrayed and rejected? Why? I never spilled any innocent blood! Never!' Naruto thought before a revenette tackled him. He found his back on the ground, with Satsuki pinning him to the ground by mounting him...

"Leave me be, Satsuki-san!" Naruto said in a pissed off tone.

"Don't 'Satsuki-san' me, Bakanaru-kun! I must tell you something!" The ravenette said in an angry tone.

* * *

 **AN : That's all I could write everyone. Chapter five will be better, I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Finally! I can post this story! Next it will be chapter by chapter, or many chapters at once? Don't mind the errors please. I will give it to my Beta Reader once I can complete it? It's my only hobby whenever I have time...**

 **Disclaim : Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. Well, at least he gave us one hell of a ride. But hey, it's HIS story, not ours, right?**

* * *

 **Prologue arc**

 **Passionate love**

* * *

Road to the wave...

Satsuki was pinning Naruto to the ground. The ravenette was now livid at the blond. How dare he call her the distant and formal 'Satsuki-san' after ALL those years of calling her the affectionate 'Suki-chan'? How dare he?

"Don't you dare 'Satsuki-san' me, Bakaranu-kun! After all those years, I can call you Naru-kun and this is how you repay me?" The ravenette glared at the blond who was unfazed. He simply reversed their position, this time mounting her and pinning her to the ground...

"Suki, you know who Uzumaki-san will marry? Hyuga Hiashi-yaro. I think you love someone else. No, I'm sure you love someone else. It's fine. Go to Shisui-nii, and get your house. My wedding gift to you. I'll go and warn my brethen. Please take care of my siblings, I'll release Kurama and go to meet Tou-chan in the after life..." Naruto said to the ravenette below him, who hid her eyes, before she became livid, and lifted him up by his shirt with one hand...

"Don't you EVER say this again! You life is not only yours, your pain is not only yours, your joy is not only yours! Naru-kun, I loved you for years, yet I was afraid from my curse. But don't you dare! Don't you dare compare me to ANYONE ELSE!" The ravenette yelled at the end before she hit the Uzumaki with all her might dead in his stomach, making him wince...

Then before any of them register what happened, Naruto had the most passionate kiss he ever had from Satsuki. The blond's mind almost shut down. Kurama was rolling with booming laughs in his sealscape...

Naruto was now at his weakest. However, Satsuki surprised him yet again as she teleported both of them near the village gate. Naruto tried to walk only to find out that his mind lost any and all of its strength...

"Don't worry, Naru-kun. It's my responsibility to protect you whenever you can't protect yourself." Satsuki said as she carried the blond in her arms, much to his surprise. He was about to protest only to stop when he realised that one day, he'll repay the favor. However, her next words were the greatest and best shock in his short life, and the best thing that set in motion many things...

"Naru-kun, from now on I will be your mother, older sister, and especially, your girlfriend for NOW! That means that you'll have to call Itachi 'Nii' from now on.~" She chirped as Naruto nodded and snuggled to her. She smiled as she told him his exact words from last week...

"I'll never let you go, my Naru-kun! I swear it on the fire that protects and chase the darkness away!" Satsuki promised her boyfriend, who almost cried. Almost since he saw Shisui smilling alongside Jiraiya...

"Hey Shisui-nii, Hey Ero-kage!" Naruto greeted weakly. Satsuki simply nodded and grunted in greeting.

"Wow, Shisui, I guess the Gaki is a man now..." Jiraiya said smilling before he caught up...

"HOLD ON, It was YOU who recommended me to the hat?" Jiraiya almost yelled at his deciple...

"Nah, that would be US! Not only Naru-kun~~" Satsuki chirped yet again. "So, Shisui-nii, could you give me the keys of our new house?"

Shisui nodded as he gave Satsuki the keys to their house. Hers and Naruto's house. Their.. Love nest?

"By the way, Naru-kun, I'm afraid I'll kidnap you~!" Satsuki said in a cheerful tone that promised a great deal of pain. This sent a shiever down Naruto's spine. "After all, I can't let you run away from me!"

Naruto gulped. He realised that moment that Satsuki, as sweet as she is, can be terrifying. He had no idea how edgy and protective she is toward him, yet, but she will explode at two women, and soon...

Jiraiya then whispered in Shisui's ears something. The Uchiha man sighed as he nodded with utter sorrow. The mountain of a man became livid before he stormed at Kushina's house. Shisui wished Kushina luck, since she's so gonna need it...

* * *

Uchiha-Uzumaki household (Naruto's and Satsuki's love nest XD)

Satsuki was a very hard girl to impress. But she gave Shisui credit as their house was... Huge, for the lack of another word. It was a three stories house, with definitely plenty of rooms. She smiled as she knew that it will came in handy once she and Naruto will revive their clans...

That dream of having a family with the person they love the most, the person that knows their tears before their smiles, that special person that you want to spend each and every day of your life with...

Naruto told his father in the sealscapes that he wishes for Satsuki to be that person. In each and every time he prayed. In each and every moment he could think of whenever he wasn't doing his duty...

Satsuki sighed as she laid Naruto gently in the couch after they kicked off their sandals. The exhausted pre-teen then begun doing something he rarely do : Crying his eyes out to his girlfriend...

"Why? Why even Kaa-san betrayed me? Why am I so cursed? Why can't I find anyone who could accept me as who am I? WHY? Why Suki-chan?" Naruto asked as he wailed more and more into the ravenette's chest, who wrapped her loose sleeves around him, shielding him from the pain.

"Naru-kun, I'll be by your side, always. I'll never abandon or betray you, I promise you, on mylife. You were always, my most precious person." Satsuki said in a consoling tone. Naruto then smiled his truest smile...

"Arigato, my Suki-chan. You are the best person I ever met." Naruto said with utter sincerity.

"Say, Naru-kun, about your seal, is it truelly special?" Satsuki asked with curiosity. Naruto smiled at her..

"Don't worry, Suki-chan. It can hold the nine Bijus and easily. Heh, guess I won't surpass Tou-chan in Fuinjutsu any time soon..." Naruto said with a bit of sorrow, making Satsuki giggle a bit at him...

"Well, I think that if you master the Hiraishin at fourteen, at least I can't be too worried about you, Na-ru-to-ku-n!" Satsuki purred at the end. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend...

"Well, don't overestimate yourself, or I'll be the one to protect you, not that I mind it one bit, Sa-tsu-ki-hi-me!" Naruto purred at her, making her giggle...

"As if I need any protection. Who am I? Hinata? Ino? Sakura? Tenten? A damsel in distress? The bull is for them, but not for a real kunoichi. Hehe, Naru-koi, I guess that if you will be Hinata's boyfriend, then forget it! I would rather die than letting you lose someone you love..." Satsuki said in the utmost honest of tones...

"Er, Suki-hime, I don't think that you're a damsel in distress. I'll feel sorry for the poor soul that dares and touch you as you give him your rightfull wrath!" Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

Then the bell rang. Satsuki gazed at her boyfriend lovingly before she went to answer the door. As she putted on her sandals, she turned toward him...

"Don't worry Naru-kun, I will be here soon. Just take a nap and wait for me~~" She said in a melodic voice. 'Now, how to skin a bunny without killing, maiming, or injuring her?'

Naruto smiled as he went in his sealscape...

"Kurama, can you believe it? I'm with Suki-hime finally dattebayo!" Naruto said in his happiest tone, ever.

 **"Heh, I knew that Uchiha girl will take you eventually. I sensed her love toward you since day one. Don't you do something unforgiveable Naruto!"** Kurama said in a wise tone as Naruto nodded.

"So, how are your siblings?" Naruto asked the Biju who shook his head...

 **"Only Gyuki and Shukaku are replying. By the way, Gyuki said that the man who's his partner is a kind soul, a hopeless idiot, and a pervert.."** Kurama said in a wise tone to his partner who nodded.

"Alright! Once I'll be jonin, I will seek your brethen!" Naruto said in a tone that have no decieve in it. The fox grinned at this. His partner is one of the best human being he ever met...

 **'Now I'm sure you are the one! Well, Asura, Indra, Jiji, I found the two who'll shake this world it seems!'** Kurama thought before he went to sleep...

* * *

"So, Hinata, what do you want to talk about?" Satsuki said in an irrate tone.

"About Naruto-kun, why do you want to keep him to yourself? I know that you sent him to the hospital! Don't pretend that you love him!" The Hyuga tried to intimidate the Uchiha. The ravenette found it cute how the bluenette tried to scare her. She was used to have the rage-filled Naruto at many times, and he scared even Kakashi...

"Do you know what your clan did to him? Do you know what your _father_ did to him? Do you know anything about him? Do you think he'll be your boyfriend? Not even if you lit your ten fingers like candles to him, that he'll be your boyfriend! How do you plan to do if, let's say someone who is apparantly stronger than him, held Hanabi hostage? Huh? I bet that you'll betray him without telling him everything, then get together by luck, and luck alone! What will you do if he argued with your son? Chasing them BOTH away? Don't understand me wrong, U-chan, but you and Naru-kun are NOT compatible! He is not in need of a damsel in distress, he's in need of a fighting princess that can stand with him, together!" Satsuki said in an intimidating tone, while her Sharingan spinned to life before she formed her Mangekyo.

"All what you do is hurting him! Why did you reject him? I know that you're going to stab him in the back, or take his arm off?" Hinata said to Satsuki who flickered behind her and held her at kunai point. Hinata could only gasp as she felt the gap of power. It was as if her life was in the Uchiha's hand...

"Hinata, I will NOT kill you or maim you this time since you're in pain. But don't you ever pretend that you know about our bond. Naru-koi and I knew each other since I can remember. I know his darkness and he knows mine. So, please, get out of here before I do something to hurt your father!" Satsuki spat the last word like it was venom in her mouth. If it was up to her, Hiashi would be dead. Hinata was however a sweet girl, and deserved better...

Hinata sighed in sorrow. Satsuki had possesed her crush and will never let go. While she was strong for her age, she knew better than to fight a hawk. Satsuki was called 'Taka-chan' by Ino for a reason...

That reason was that Satsuki is extremely deadly. While both her and Naruto's rank is debatable between A and S, their older brothers and senseis were definitely S-ranks. Jiraiya is surely a high S-rank, hence why he is the Godaime.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Satsuki said as she produced three clones, each with a sealing scroll. She mentally told one to get ALL her stuff, the other to get Naruto's inderitence, and the last to get them a LOT of rations, water included. The three dissapeared in a lightining shunshin...

'Now then, time to imprison my Naru-kun in the cage of love. Hee hee, I wonder how sweet will he be to me?' Satsuki thought lovingly. It was her duty to make sure that her beloved blond is hers only. Which meant that even his food is her responsibility...

Alas, before she gets in, she saw Kushina. Satsuki felt a cold, unbriddled rage toward the woman she once called aunt. How dare she be so selfish? How dare she give the boy she loved the most the worst of backstabbing? How dare she do something so horrendous to a son as sweet and kind as Naruto?

"Uzumaki-san, please, don't get in, you are not welcome!" Satsuki said in her coldest tone.

"Satsuki-chan, I came to apologize from Naru-chan for.." Kushina begun before she was hit by the strongest of killing intent she felt since Kurama.

"You tell me that after you stabbed him in the back, in his very heart no less, that you want to remove the blade so he just die, huh? Sorry, but that ball of sunshine is all mine. If you made the mistake to be the worst mother ever, I'll be his mother from now on. Also, I don't intend to remain just his girlfriend so you know this : Naru-koi is mine, mine only!" Satsuki said in an icy tone.

"Satsuki, please take care of him for me..." Kushina said in a sad tone.

"I will, but not for you." Satsuki said in a cool tone. 'I can never match his care and devotion to me. I try to do what I can.'

"Regardless, thanks. And Hiashi can forget it! Here, take this. It's the deed to most of his inheritence. I have a blind asshole to roast." Kushina said as she shunshined away...

Satsuki was about to go in, only for Karin this time to jump over the fence.

"Hey my neighboor!" Karin said in a cheerful tone. "Welcome here. All the team is in the house next door. If you need anything, or want to hang out, we're here. Oh, and Jiraiya-sama told me that he'll give us a month of vacation."

"Thank you for informing me, Karin. Oh, and by the way, your brother Naruto is now my boyfriend..." Satsuki told the red haired; who beamed at her future sister-in-law...

"Really? Hehe, good for the both of you. He won't find better, and he's a great guy." Karin chirped happily. Satsuki nodded smilling..

"I guess? Anyway, I'll be with him for a whole week at least. I hope that you guys don't mind, but it's... An Uchiha tradition." Satsuki explained. Karin's reaction however was different. The Uzumaki girl giggled a lot. Then she shook her head...

"Nah, it will be better to know each other. Beside, you're the only one who I believe can help him." Karin encouraged as she waved her hand and went toward the fence. "Well, see you around, Suki!" She then jumped over the fence to her house.

'Interesting. Gotta see Naru-koi.' Satsuki said mentally as she went inside...

* * *

Inside, Naruto was simply laying lazily on the couch, his mind was still shocked that the beautiful and sweet Satsuki choose HIM to be the one she loves. While he was handsome, he was also brattish looking...

'Maybe I should let my hair grow, Kurama? What do you think brother?' Naruto asked his partner who smirked..

 **"As much as I hated your father, I respected him too. I hold no grudge against him apart that he died on you. Maybe you should do so? Oh, and if you read his notes, you may learn how to use the Hiraishin by thirteen or fourteen?"** Kurama replied wisely before he went to sleep...

Naruto smiled at this. If his father will die with him, it would be a shame. His best choice was to look like him, and take his jutsus to the next level. That would be his tribute to him...

Beside, he was the only one who can give even Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Satsuki a run for their money in shogi. That's something?

Then the ravenette that he loved more than his own life came in. The girl was simply... gorgeous, for the lack of another word. Her spiky yet silky hair flowing beautifully to her waist. Her ivory skin, her perfect figure, ample clevage which was between C-cup and D-cup, her angelic face that resembled her mother a lot, and her extremely dark blue eyes...

While Naruto was no pervert, he was now blushing profousely. He never realised how gorgeous Satsuki was before...

Without realising, he kissed the ravenette with his utmost passion and devotion. They both felt fire running through their veins, every fiber of their being. If it wasn't for breathing, the ravenette would NEVER pull off him. She was gasping and panting before she kissed him back...

For a blissfull half an hour, they kissed each other. At the end, once they pulled off, they confessed in union...

"I can do this my whole life, Suki-hime / Naru-koi!" Before they both blushed then laughed their TRUE happiness laugh...

"So, Suki-hime, when will I get out?" Naruto asked in curiosity. He didn't mind spending a lot of time with his girlfriend. He would enjoy every moment...

"Why a week Naru-koi. Also, you are forbidden from cooking, or training!" Satsuki replied in a loving tone...

"I wouldn't mind spending a year in the house with you as my housemate, as long as we have... Food and water?" Naruto replied and asked honestly.

"Way ahead of you, Koi-bi-to!" Satsuki purred in reply, which sent shievers in Naruto's spine and made him love his girlfriend even more...

No sooner than that, three vortexes apeared inside. Each was a clone of the Uchiha heiress. As each putted a scroll on their coffee table, they disspelled. Satsuki gave Naruto a look that said 'I told you so!' complete with a loving smile.

Naruto did truelly love Satsuki with everything he got. He simply wished that no one would disturb them...

And yet again, much to their irritation, the bell rang!

"Who now?" They said rudely in unison...

As they answered the door, they were shocked by who were on their doorstep...

"Hokage-Jiichan? Ero-kage?" Naruto asked in a shocked tone...

"Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan, can we get in?" Hiruzen asked politely.

"But of course. Do we get you something to drink?" Satsuki asked politely. As the two men declined politely and thanked her, they went to the couch and sat down...

"I.. told Kushina about what happened!" Jiraiya said furiously. "I think that Tsunade-hime wants to adopt Naruto into the Senju clan if he wants so..."

Naruto shook his head.

"I will call her Kaa-san, but the problem is that, I'm mostly an Uzumaki..." Naruto said before he stopped and his expression showed nothing but pain...

"Naruto-kun, a week later Tsunade-hime will come in, she heard about everything. She's an Uzumaki too. But I came here to ask you to participate in Kumo's chunin exam in about five months as Team Hiruzen. I wanted to help you in training before. Unfortunately, as the Hokage I can't show any favoritism. But now I can help you in elemental ninjutsus..." Hiruzen said before his grandson and granddaughter figures hugged him and thanked him a LOT. Jiraiya chuckled at this...

"Well, as the Godaime Hokage, I will give you your first S-rank mission later, once you are both jonin. But now, I wanted to give you a whole month of vacation. Also, I think next week the other teams will go to the sea, so, want to join?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto smiled as he nodded...

"Only if Gaara and his siblings are there too. I kinda missed him..." Naruto said. Jiraiya sighed as sand waved at them from the window, and Gaara came in via a sand cloud...

"Well, I guess that Nara Shikamaru is officially terrified from me!" The sand controlling shinobi said in his usual monotone. "Oh, and congratulation, Uzumaki, Uchiha. You two are perfect for each other in my humble opinion..."

"Why thank you Gaara!" The two replied in unison, yet again, and blushed yet again..

* * *

One week later...

"Alright, Naru-koi. I think we should go with everyone, and enjoy a true vacation. Don't you think so?" Satsuki said in a loving tone. Naruto smiled at her. It was the best week ever. He got to know her even more. He also discovered that she's an amazing cook and singer. He was sure from the latter as they wrote and sang together...

"This week went like a flash. Best. Week. Ever!" Naruto exclaimed happily to his girlfriend. Who would've thought that Satsuki can be a great lover whenever she wants to be, and with the right person?

Before they walk out though, Kakashi arrived and greeted them in his usually lazy 'Yo!' while rising his right palm. Naruto grinned behind his mask, while Satsuki smirked..

"Just dropping by to show you my face, litteraly. Yes, I do wear TEN masks each on top of the other, but I'm so proud of both of you that I decided to show you my face..." Kakashi said, removing his ten-layered mask, which made Naruto and Satsuki yell mentally. 'WHY THE HELL DOES HE WEAR A MASK? HE CAN GET ANY LADY AND EASILY!'

"Okay, gotta go. Oh, and congratulation. This is the best decision you two ever made. See you at the gate!" Kakashi then shunshined to the gate, for once, he'll be early...

"Suki-hime, plug your ears!" Naruto told his girlfriend who did exactly that. He focused some wind chakra on his lungs before he yelled "GUYS! TIME FOR US TO MOVE!" Before he nodded to Satsuki, who removed her fingers from her ears...

Their five neighboors went out, their luggage sealed in some scrolls made by Karin. Naruto grinned behid his mask and he glaced to Satsuki who simply told them to catch up before she raced her energetic lover to the gates...

* * *

Itachi, Izumi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shisui, Naori, Tsunade and Shizune were waiting passiently for their compagnions to arrive. Jiraiya asked Hiruzen to do whatever he liked as the temporary Hokage. While the elder Sarutobi would've loved to quit the office, at least he'll spend some time with Konohamaru...

Kagami who's the son of Shisui and Naori was at the care of his beloved aunt Mikoto. While the Uchiha matriarch had two children that grew up and left the nest, she still had some maternal instinct.

Unknown to them, but Jiraiya, team eight, nine and ten would meet them as they had a head start...

Soon enough, two dust trails arrived at them. Naruto and Satsuki were panting, although the Uchiha was panting heavier than her boyfriend...

"See, Suki-hime? I told you that I'm still as fast as I used to be!" Naruto said in a mock bragging tone.

"Hm, admit that I almost won? That stamina of yours is the best thing I can respect in you." Satsuki said in an arrogant tone. This prompt Itachi to caugh so he could get their attention...

"Naruto-kun, I respect you more than anyone else, but don't you dare break Satsuki's heart or else..." Itachi left the threat hanging. Naruto almost gulp, Satsuki glared at him...

"Nii-san, if it was anyone else, do you think I would EVER see as a partner for life?" Satsuki said in an angry tone, making her brother a bit scared from his sister...

"Bwahahaha! Itachi, you don't have to worry about my two deciples. I know for a fact that they love each other more than anything else..." Jiraiya said with an amused tone.

"The point is, Itachi-kun, Satsuki-chan is a strong girl. I know that only Naruto-kun can fight her full on and live to tell the story..." Izumi said to her husband. While she was a good sensor, she realised that Satsuki is an abnormal, just like Naruto...

"Er, everyone, we need to go?" Shisui asked only for Naruto to shake his head 'No'...

"Nii-san, there's still five good shinobis that will be right here in 3, 2, 1..." Naruto counted down as Karin yelled at him...

"Naruto-nii, what's wrong with you? Even Kimimaro had to slow down a bit. And Suigetsu-kun needs to drink a LOT of water!" Karin complained as Naruto took Suigetsu's bottle, wrote a fuinjutsu on it, then he gave him a scroll along the bottle...

"All you have to do, is to fullfill the bottle with a LOT of water. About a thousand gallon or so!" Naruto said in a nonchallant tone, making Satsuki giggle at his antics...

* * *

Road to the coast...

"Kurenai-sensei, who is Naruto? I mean I heard that he killed a few hundreds of bandits within minutes?" Kiba asked Kurenai who shook her head. Shikamaru told them that Naruto is unbelievably strong. Yet only Kiba was interested. Kurenai was kinda angry that the Uchiha claimed Hinata's crush, although the gentle Hyuga didn't hold any grudge against the volatile heiress...

"Who knows? I'm not his sensei, am I?" Kurenai asked rheotically before she narrowed her eyes at the Inuzuka, "And what's wrong with you? You challenged a Kaguya to a physical fight?"

Kiba sweated bullets as Shino was, uncredibly, shievering as he remembered how Suigetsu almost killed him by drowning. Hinata was still sad how Satsuki took her crush from her, but at least Naruto was still a good friend...

Shikamaru was still thinking. Naruto at the academy and Naruto at the wave was very different from Naruto who wiped the ground with TWO teams on his own. Naruto's viciousness at the invasion was just... terrifying! Almost as terrifiying as his team. Also, the fact that he caused the capture of TWO sound kunoichi with just fuinjutsus, was talking about his prowess.

"Say, Choji, do you think that Naruto held off against us?" Shikamaru asked his plump friend, who nodded sadly...

"I think so! Had he been serious, we would be dead! Ino, what do you think?" Choji asked their friend who was a sensor. Ino sighed in depression...

"His chakra was NOT like anyone I know! It was much bigger than everyone I know except maybe Jiraiya-sama! That was terrifying. He was like a giant towering over us. Had he been Satsuki-chan, we would be dead. Also, how many people did he kill that day?" Ino explained and asked in a terrified tone...

"I think about twenty seven. Satsuki, twenty seven. Kimimaro, twenty five. Suigetsu twenty. Karin, Haku and Jugo killed ten each!" Gai now answered. Team seven should be renamed team beasts!

"Yosh, I shall kill a hundred shinobi next mission..." Lee begun only to be hit by EVERYONE, even the meek Hinata and gentle Choji.

"What's wrong with you, Lee?" Gai asked, "Killing is bad! It should be done only when there's no other option left!"

Asuma took another drag from his cigarette. Team seven with them would be a nightmare situation.

He had no idea!

* * *

A few hundred yards behind...

Naruto and Satsuki were showing their affection unconsciously. From kisses to the cheek, to holding each other's hand, to occasional snuggles. Karin was watching her cousin and brother figure like a hawk. Well, watching Satsuki like a hawk. (Get it? A hawk watching a hawk I mean!)

"Suki-hime, aren't you tired?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"A little, Naru-koi." She begun only for the blond to scoop her up bridal style, which surprised her, not that she would complain. "Naru-kun, what are you doing?"

"Hehe, my duty is to make sure that you are always feeling comfortable~!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Their thoughts however...

'Minato, your son is just like you most of the times!' Jiraiya thought as he almost cried.

'Imoutou-chan, you choose wisely!' Itachi thought with a ghost of a smile.

'KAWAI!' The women thought.

'Hehe, otoutou, you won't know when you'll call Itachi 'Nii' but I think it will be soon!' Shisui thought, his expression showed amusement.

'Oh!' Kimimaro, Haku and Jugo thought with a hint of happiness for their little sibling..

'Hehe, who would've guesse? Good for them!' Suigetsu thought happily.

'Really? Really Naruto-nii? You're under her pinkie already? I hope it is your true feeling. Did she cast a genjutsu... Nah, he's a perfect jinchuriki. Did she cast a spell... Nah, she's no witch!' Karin thought with a bit of paranoia, 'But I hope you two do love each other...'

They continued their travel in a comfortable silence...

* * *

A day later...

"Finally, we arrived!" Gai announced, only to find out that the sand siblings, and the other team had arrived from the other path, which it was a short cut...

"Oh, it's just you guys!" Kakashi said lazily, which did roast the other team...

"Now, now, children, let's go and find a nice hotel suit. Scratch that, we need a LOT of hotel suits!" Jiraiya said wisely only for Naruto to put his hands up...

"This time YOU pay for each and everyone, Ero-kage! Don't be a selfish old goat and we all know how filthy rich you are!" Naruto said in a serious, no-nonsense tone which made the mountain of a man deflate as he cried silently over his soon-to-be wasted fortune, much to the amusement of everyone else...

* * *

 **AN : I squeezed each and every minute into this. The remix once I get a Beta-reader, and have a few tons of time... I hate my job!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Hey everyone, I'm in the mood and I don't have a job for now. So, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaim : I do not own anything!**

* * *

 **Prologue arc**

 **Vacancy**

* * *

Hi no Kuni, a certain beach...

Naruto was taking a nap. One of the few that he could take. Satsuki watched her boyfriend before she had one of her brightest smiles. Before she realised, that bundle of energy grew up on her. She was finally free from that curse. Finally! However, as she glanced, she saw someone who was harassing Hinata...

She crept to the teen, who was around eighteen. She listened to him before she deemed that it was time for her to...

"Shishi Rendan!" She yelled as she kicked the older teen to his chin, ejecting him skyward, before she unleashed her flurry of kicks and fist blows as he landed on the soft sand, much to the surprise of her comrades. "Don't harass young girls, it's impolite!" The raven haired girl chided him as her older brother and boyfriend were now watching, barely holding off their laughs in the form of some subtle chuckling...

"Satsuki-san, why did you do this?" Hinata asked the ravenette, who puffed her cheeks and pouted. Her boyfriend was about to glomp her. Naruto had one thought in his mind, 'Kawai! I never thought Suki-hime could be both cute, beautiful, and gorgeous!'

"Hinata-chan, it is true that I'm a bit... possessive when it comes up to Naru-kun." Satsuki begun, lowering her gaze to the sand as she admitted with a tinge of shame her; flaw. "However, it will be over my dead body if ANYONE would hurt a friend of mine. I'm sorry for how our rivalery turned me into a sore winner?"

Hinata's eyes widdened. Uchiha Satsuki, the Uchiha Satsuki that can be merciless and heartless, apologised from her?

"Appology accepted, Satsuki-chan. Please take care of Naruto-kun. He suffered a lot..." Hinata answered the ravenette who grinned at her.

"Of course I would. He's my, most precious person!" Satsuki revealed, making Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Jiraiya and EVEN her boyfriend shocked. Naruto was blushing furiously as he did the only logic thing : Removing his clothes, revealing his toned and muscular (short) form, and diving as fast as he could...

'No way! Satsuki think of Naruto as her most precious person? What happened between those two?' Itachi's mind wondered in thoughts. True, Naruto had asked his blessing to be his sister's boyfriend after he met Gaara. True, he intimidated the first (and last, duh!) suiter Satsuki ever had. However, he never thought that his baby sister grew up so fast. 'I.. dunno what to do? I would rather have him as anyone else.. She grew up too fast!'

Shisui smiled at this. He knew how Naruto felt about Satsuki since day one. He knew since day one that his little brother will have her, and that she will have him. The son of the man who would've adopted him now grew up and had his girlfriend (And future wife!) which loved him back...

"Who would've thought?" Jiraiya said in shock. Satsuki was a lot like Mikoto, only with a bit of a.. fiery temper.

Kakashi soon overcame his shock and eyesmiled. His son and daughter figures were true lovers for life it seems... Well, Uchiha women are known for being the best looking, then the Hyugas and Yamanakas at least. Beside, Naruto is handsome and cute for a pre-teen.

Suddently, Naruto resurfaced and was suiming at a tremendous speed. Kakashi guessed about fifty miles per hour at least. Then a thunderous roar of a gargantuan marine reptile almost cost everyone their sense of hearing...

"Naru-kun, is that Mosasui?" Satsuki asked, almost yelled at the top of her lungs...

"Yeah, she's finally back again! Everyone, give her a hands up!" Naruto exclaimed with glee. Everyone else greeted the giant.

"Wow Naruto, that's one big lizard!" Suigetsu exclaimed. Surprisingly, Mosasui... purred?

"She thanked you, Suigetsu!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"She's always welcome. How much does she eat in a meal?" Suigetsu asked curiously. Naruto exploded out of the water. The blond unsealed a ten meters shark, and threw it to the marine reptile that managed to cut it in half with her gigantic and terrifying jaw. She then ate the second half. Then she roared at Naruto before going to the deep water...

"So, guys, what do you think about my marine summon? Pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked in a humble tone.

Satsuki soon awakened them with a camera flash. She then told them something that scared most of them...

"Oh, I guess those pictures of you slack jawed and bug eyed would be priceless~!" She chirped in a sing song voice. Naruto then bent over as he was laughing so hard...

Itachi was one of the lucky few who knew that his... future brother-in-law would pull a stunt like that. Jiraiya was lucky too. Team seven knew about it. Shisui knew since he told Naruto about the ferocity of his summons. Everyone else? Hehe, they were in deep trouble...

"Oi, Gakiette! Giva that to us!" Tsunade roared as Naruto stiffled a chuckle. The Senju woman glared at him..

"You better control your girlfriend!" Tsunade ordered with an authorotive, mother-like tone. Naruto however laughed a bit...

"That's why your grandma didn't do what I did~!" Naruto said in a sing song voice. While everyone else was wondering what he meant, Tsunade's eyes widdened before she narrowed her gaze at him..

"You! Me! Private! Now!" She said in a tone that wouldn't take 'No' as an answer.

"Suki-hime, you heard the lady!" Naruto said lazily. The Uchiha's eyes turned to her Eternal Mangekyo as she said 'Kamui!' Before the three... Dissapeared?

"Wow, now that's a rare coincidence..." Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"What coincidence, Kakashi?" Gai asked in a curious tone.

"Huh? Did you say something, Gai?" Kakashi replied in his... Kakashi's tone?

'Gah! Your hip and cool attitude would drive me crazy, Kakashi!' Gai thought with anger at his rival's ability to tick him off. Shisui and Itachi knew EXACTLY what the Hatake was talking about...

* * *

About a mile away...

Satsuki, Naruto and Tsunade apeared just a moment after their teleportation through Satsuki's Kamui. Naruto grinned as he complimented her...

"You are amazing, Satsu-chan! I'm really happy that we are together." Naruto complimented with utter honesty.

"Why thank you, Naru-kun. But there's something else Kamui can do. But I'll tell you about it one day." Satsuki thanked her boyfriend. Tsunade caughed in her fist to get their attention and she did...

"So, what were you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"Heh, your grandmother, Mito-sama, tried to control Kurama. Heh, even my own mother tried. Too bad for them that only he can do it. I never wanted to control him, oh no! Even if I have your grandfather's Kekkei Genkai, I did not use it in our battle, despite the fact that I should for one reason only : Biju are sentient, just like us! The difference is that, they live a lot. As beings composed with chakra, they are unkillable. However, I befriended him, and he was the second best and oldest friend I have..." Naruto said with conviction. Kurama, would normally reply, if he wasn't a deep slumber...

"And that's why, Tsunade-obasan, you don't understand us. I love him because of how he ask me politely. I loved him because he was too kind and sweet toward me. I loved him because he was the only one who cared about me more than anyone else. That's why I'll never let him go. I never did, and never will..." Satsuki said with conviction.

"Oh, I see. So, er, now what you gonna do?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll, avenge our clans from whoever responsible!" Naruto and Satsuki said in unison. Tsunade was shocked by this revelation as Satsuki glared at her...

"Don't tell ANYONE about this!" Satsuki's eyes scared the Sannin. The darkness that threatened was beyond belief.

"So, how do you plan to do so?" Tsunade asked.

"Danzo! Homura! Koharu! I'm sure they have a hand. But killing a tool is an idiotic thing. What we'll do is... Revolution!" Yet again, they spoke in unison. This time Tsunade palmed her face.

"Kakashi, you created two monsters! Jiraiya, Kami-sama gives you strength!" The blond Senju said before Satsuki's Kamui suck them in, again!

* * *

The vortex called 'Kamui' apeared again. Itachi then calmly analyzed...

'Hm, Kamui and Enton, Imotou, you'll be one hell of a kunoichi, and Naruto's best support one day...'

Tsunade grinned at Kakashi and Jiraiya before she inhaled a lot of air and then she asked them...

"WHAT WERE THE BOTH OF YOU PERVERTS DRINKING WHEN YOU TRAINED THOSE TWO? SERIOUSLY?" Tsunade asked in a thunderous tone...

"Well, I never drink whenever I was training my cute little genins.." Kakashi admitted.

"Me neither." Jiraiya replied.

"Well, they need a shrink and soon!" Tsunade said.

Naruto and Satsuki sighed at this. Neruto then gave her a look that told her that it's time to swim. The two readied theirselves as they darted in a heated race...

* * *

The next day...

Naruto was livid. Not only Asuma lied to him about smoking, but Satsuki burned them off. The last cigarette made him caugh his lungs out. It was time for retribution!

He and Satsuki were on their bloodlust mode. Naruto's cannines were elongated, his teeth were sharper and his pupils were slitted. Satsuki's Sharingan was ablaze. Both were with their swords on their sheathes. Both searched for the targets of their wrath : Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, you better fight us!" Satsuki said in a cold voice. Naruto then whispered in her ear..

"Satsuki-chan, can I kill him?" Naruto's killing intent was just... terrifying! His rage was that of a predatory dinosaur or a demon dragon...

"Do as you like. Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, attack us with the intent to kill or we'll just kill you in a second!" Satsuki said as she flared a bit of her chakra. Naruto did the same only for both jonins to be terrified...

As soon as the sound of a wave that hit the beach's sand was heard, Kurenai used her signature Genjutsu and Asuma used his signature trench knives coated in wind chakra, however...

Naruto cleaved the jonin's chakra blades, much to his shock. The Uzumaki grinned at this...

"You became too laid back!" He said as the jonin barely escaped dissembowelment.

Satsuki simply reversed Kurenai's Genjutsu. She then revealed...

"Genjutsu does not work on the Sharingan!" She said. Then she kicked Kurenai to the beach before she jumped to the sea while Naruto jumped at her side. His hands blurred through handseals before he said...

"Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu!"

At the same time, a certain jonin said the exact same words and did the exact same seals and casted the exact same jutsu. Two gigantic vortex of water collided...

"Naruto, Satsuki, why did you do this?" Kakashi asked his two students.

"He tried to teach Naru-koi smoking! There's no way I'd let him harm himself!" Satsuki said lividly as she pointed to Asuma who flinched...

"Suki-hime, I said I'm sorry?" Naruto apologized from his girlfriend. Kurenai however surprised them as she said in a decievingly very sweet tone..

"No, I understand. I'm sorry, Satsuki-chan, Naruto-kun. Asuma, we need to talk about what not teach the next generation..." Kurenai then dragged her (secret) boyfriend by his ear, much to the amusement of the original team seven.

"That's why I'm single!" Kakashi said while chuckling, before the team exploded in some thunderous laughing fits.

* * *

A restaurent in the town, night...

Naruto was wearing his mask like usually. Satsuki was beside him and pretty much everyone else but team seven and the sand siblings was on the same table. At least the adults took another table. As plates were finally braught, Naruto's pranking side was resurfacing underneath his cool attitude...

"Itadakimasu..." Naruto said as his hand went to his mask before he glanced at Asuma's and Kurenai's table...

"Guys, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are making out!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone but his girlfriend turned to the direction as Kiba then replied, "It's a big fat... lie!"

The reason why no one else said anything was that each and every plate was empty. Naruto was masked again and Satsuki was wipping her mouth with a handkerchief.

"That was a good meal!" Naruto exclaimed as he patted his stomach. Satsuki and him were mentally laughing as they had the same thought, 'Fell for it, suckers!' While the ravenette was also thinking, 'Naru-koi's appetite is scary. Even Hinata and Choji are much more moderate. Not that it bothers me to cook for him...'

Hinata however was shocked at her friend's subtle blush. Shikamaru would've said something, but he knew first hand how vicious Naruto can be... Sometimes.

He would rather not experience it. No thank you!

"Say, Naruto, can i ask you something?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded.

As they went away from the hearing of everyone else, Shikamaru asked the most important question...

"You know that Hinata used to have a crush on you, right?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who nodded. The pineapple haired boy continued, "So, why did you choose Satsuki?" Naruto simply chuckled as he replied...

"Logic have nothing to do with love, does it? Beside, Suki-hime is the perfect girl for me. I admit she can be a little edgy sometimes, but.. Let's say the Hyuga clan hates my guts. Hinata as a friend and a sister is okay. I admit I would've fell for her if she wasn't so shy. But she never took a mission with me, and you know Shika? Better them than me!" Naruto replied honestly. He then added, "Also, Suki-hime isn't just the girl I fell in love with, or the girl I had a crush on since I can remember. She's also that kind hearted girl who would never let a comrade die. She's also one genius I could barely surpass despite all the hardwork I pulled off. She's the one person that can outwit me. I've learned that neither of us could lie to the other. I've also learned that we love each other when we hitted rock bottom. I've also learned that she cares for me a lot..."

As Shikamaru didn't look convinced, Naruto's eyes changed a bit as his pupils became slittd verticaly..

"But Shika, you better keep this as a secret." It was not a favor he asked, but he ordered his friend...

"Troublesome couple. Like I really want to be soaked and electrocuted or worst..." Shikamaru replied with a small smile, Naruto nodded gratefully as he dissapeared only to reapear beside his lover...

* * *

The next day...

Naruto was sparing Itachi. Normaly, the blond wouldn't, but his, older brother (?) insisted on the spar, as he wanted the secret Senju to be ready to protect his sister. Naruto simply activated Kurama chakra mode and realised something : Now that Itachi is healed, that man is a beast, a whole league above the jonins he knew, excluding the abnormal Kakashi.

While Naruto is a very capable fighter, Itachi pulled no punches nor kicks. The Uchiha was simply one of the best shinobis that ever lived. While a few like Hatake Kakashi knew, the man does always take S-rank missions down with a terrifying speed. Shisui once said that Itachi isn't one of the best because of his Sharingan...

After about a few hours, Itachi finally called it a day.

"Naruto, now I have no once of doubt in my heart that you're the right one for my foolish little sister." Itachi said just as Satsuki arrived. He then smiled at Naruto, "You better call me 'Itachi-nii' from now on!"

Satsuki was shocked at this. Her older brother acknowledged her boyfriend? However, she was shocked as how Naruto jumped to the top of a palm tree, and took a nap. She chuckled a little before she jumped at his side, and, likewise, took a nap...

As the rest of the two teams arrived, most were surprised to see the strongest couple of genins taking a nap together, up the palm tree. Little did they realise that the said couple is always aware of their surroundings...

Surprisingly it was Jiraiya who played with them, unaware of his impending doom...

"Naruto and Satsuki are up in a palm tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then wedding, then all the NaruSatsu babies..."

Naruto was the first to punch the toad sage on his stomach, making him hunch over. Satsuki then delivered a mighty kick to his chin, making him fly upward. Then the two unleashed a savage barrage of Taijutsu attacks...

"Doubru Shishi Rendan!" The couple named their Taijutsu attack. Everyone was shocked at their flawless teamwork. Had Satsuki been a pseudo-jinchuriki, they would say it was thanks to their shared conscience...

"Remind me to never piss them off, NEVER!" Suigetsu exclaimed. He kinda felt bad for Jiraiya, but like they say, better him than me!

Naruto then took off for a deep diving training. While the Uzumaki clan was known for their swimming ability, Naruto had the lung capacity of a marine reptile. Satsuki was swimming in the normal depth. Soon enough however, she went to the beach, but stayed away from the other teams...

"Satsuki-chan, why are you away from everyone else?" Hinata asked her friend in curiosity.

"There's a good reason why most fish are afraid from Naru-koi... Even sharks!" The ravenette replied cryptically. Soon enough, sharks were flying out of the water litterally as they landed on the other teams...

"Suki-hime, I'll go and get us some fire wood... Scratch that, I'll go get a few trees..." Naruto said as he got himself out of the water...

* * *

Later that day...

"So, Naru-koi, did you forgave..?" Satsuki asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I did since we became together. Thanks to Kaa-san, I'm with the most gorgeous girl I can think of..." Naruto replied with his foxy grin. 'And one of my most important dreams..'

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this but decided to leave it alone. Naruto and Satsuki were also.. very affectionate toward each other. Satsuki kind of hated that in Naruto as she realised that she may never get the chance of return it at the same degree. Naruto was always one step ahead of her in anything but shogi battle, as she was the only person to win against the Uzumaki...

Naruto simply inherited the tactical genius of his father and great-grandfather. However, Satsuki was able to beat Uchiha f'n Itachi in strategy once... Once!

The same Itachi that drove everyone nuts in shogi games. The same Itachi that thinks a million step ahead and leaves NOTHING to chance. The same Itachi that was said to be unbeatable in strategies...

"Say, Itachi-nii, if Tsunade-obasan wins a bet against me, what will you do?" Naruto asked his future brother-in-law. The man simply paled...

"I'll write my will..." The Uchiha said in a terrified tone that shocked everyone.

* * *

The hotel suit, Naruto and Satsuki's room, night...

Naruto and Satsuki were laying on a king sized bed. Satsuki's idea of course. After their week together, she noticed that if they sleep away from each other, they won't have a good night of sleep. Then, something struck the ravenette's mind..

"Naru-koi, can you use your... gift now?" Satsuki asked her lover in a curious tone.

"I made those trees we used to grill the sharks, no?" Naruto replied. Satsuki smiled at that. The blond continued, "Suki-hime, you want me to tell you exactly what I told Tou-chan?"

"Mhm." The ravenette replied.

"He asked me about... well, if I found the right girl so to speak. I told him about you. He told me that your mom was his teammate and one of his closest friends..." Naruto said as his eyes watered, "He told me that I did the right choice, Suki-hime. He told me that I should never let go of you..." Naruto could finish his words as he then cried more and more as a dam holding a sea of tears exploded. Satsuki held Naruto's head to her bossom, rocking her broken boyfriend and trying to comfort him...

The blond Uzumaki stopped crying, muttering a weak 'Thank you.' Before sleep claimed the emotionally exhausted pre-teen. The ravenette smiled as she held him tighly in her embrace. Soon enough, the young couple slept in that position...

* * *

The next morning...

Satsuki was giggling as she woke up before her lover. She watched him as he slept peacefully. 'Naru-koi, you're soooo adorable. No wonder that I fell for you.' The volatile girl thought. And then, the pair of cerulian orbs flared to life only to see a pair of onyx orbs. The two pairs blinked as Naruto almost jumped a few feet off her if it wasn't for the Uchiha's tight grip on him. Before he could apologise, she snuggled at him..

"Don't worry, Naru-koi. I told you that I will protect you, even from your own pain~!" The ravenette chirped in a sing song tone before she pecked him on the lips. He would've said something, but she put a finger on his lips...

"Don't you say anything, Naru-koi. If you want us to stay here, I don't mind." Satsuki said in a kind tone.

"Suki-hime, could we, er... Stay alone? Or walk in the landscapes? I think we should find somewhere nice, in the heart of nature..." Naruto said shyly only for his girlfriend to nod. The blond's eyes widdened at how much she cared...

"Of course. I mean, I feel sad for Minato-san's..." Satsuki said in a sad tone.

The blond now hugged her. Soon enough, it led to an intense make out session...

* * *

The dinning hall...

"I wonder what those two are doing now?" Kiba asked Shino who shook his head...

"You should be an idiot to think about spying on them. Naruto summoned a toad once he felt my bugs on him. Satsuki used her fire to burn them off..." Shino said in a kind of depressed tone? They couldn't tell, "Then they told us that they didn't do it but for one reason : I didn't ask their permission..."

"Maybe Naruto-kun and Satsuki-neechan are very private?" Hinata theorized. Shikamaru sighed at this...

"To tell the truth, they changed a lot. Satsuki is colder while Naruto is... terrifying sometimes. In the mission to the wave, he singlehandedly killed each and every bandit with minimal effort!" This caused everyone to turn to the Nara, shock evident in their eyes. Well, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui knew. Choji was the other witness...

"He made many clones and used the same chakra flow than Asuma-sensei to decimate them..." This revelation made Asuma realise something...

'His chakra flow is wind, and he's better than me in it!' The bearded jonin thought, "Kakashi, how strong are they?"

"Well, I... dunno? I mean they are unique?" Kakashi replied with a rheotical question, "But they are good. I say full throttle they can change the landscapes..."

Now Jiraiya flashed a camera at everyone. The toad sage grinned like an idiot, "Your faces are hilarious~!"

"What's hilarious Ero-kage?" Satsuki's voice was heard as she entered with her signature swirling vortex, aling with her boyfriend. Jiraiya was shocked to see a tinge of sorrow on Naruto's cheerful face for a split second...

'She was giving him moral support all this time? No wonder they love each other. Minato, your son does truelly have the luck of the devil!' Jiraiya thought a bit happily. "This photo!" He said as he showed the young couple the faces of everyone else. Naruto and surprisingly, Satsuki, exploded in a laughing fit...

However, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji and Lee found it the perfect opportunity to rip the picture to shreds. Naruto's killing intent and unrestrainable chakra soon sent them rushing to the W.C. ...

'Ooooh guys you're sooooo fucked up! Naru-kun and I will plan the pranks together!' Satsuki thought darkly while Naruto chuckled evilly...

* * *

The evening...

All the rookies, including team 7, the whole team safe Kakashi if I may add, were sitting on a hill about three miles away from the beach, watching the sunset. Naruto was holding Satsuki's hand in a firm yet gentle grip, their fingers interwined. Gaara was glaring daggers, well, swords, at Shikamaru whenever he tried to sneak to his sister, much to the amusement of Kankuro. Haku was smilling, and surprisingly, so was Kimimaro. Karin was a bit too close to Suigetsu. Choji was eating a bag of chips. Ino was chatting with Hinata and Tenten about some gossips, including how Asuma and Kurenai are an item. Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Jugo and Lee were looking at the forest...

"Guys, I have a secret to tell you in case we have a mission together..." Naruto said with a deep sigh afterward. Satsuki squeezed his hand in a conforting and supporting manner. Jugo, Haku, Suigetsu, Karin and Kimimaro were worried about their brother's future with the other teams...

"The Kyubi isn't dead! He was sealed in a baby with a special chakra, born on that night. That baby was..." Naruto said before Kiba interrupted him..

"Who was that demon?" Kiba asked. Suigetsu was about to unseal his claymore and cleave him. Naruto glanced at him and he stopped.

"Why thank you Kiba, for thinking I am a demon!" Naruto said in a cold tone.

"So, you're strong because of it's power?" Shikamaru asked only for Satsuki to wrap him in some ninja wire...

"Don't you even dare, lazy ass!" Satsuki said with an edge in her voice, "Naru-kun reached where he is today by sheer hardwork! Beside, the only good thing he got was a gargantuan chakra reserve and stamina!" Shikamaru nodded smilling. Satsuki released the Nara heir, while the boy nodded gratefully.

"I knew he was a freak!" Kiba and Neji said.

"Oh fuck you two! You want a fight?" Naruto said as his cannines elongated (behind his mask) and his eyes became slitted. Without warning, Kimimaro bumped the Hyuga and Inuzuka on their heads...

"Heh, two idiotic trash!" Kimimaro said in an irritated tone. "Being a jinchuriki gives you a dangerous chakra that can easily kill you one day!"

Neji and Kiba apologized from Naruto who immidiately nodded at them.

"I told you so just for one reason : If you are in trouble, leave it to me!" He said while eyesmilling.

 **"Naruto, change with me!"** Kurama said to the blond before the eyes turned to blood red...

 **"Oi, brats! I have a name, but only this idiot and the Uchiha know it."** Naruto's voice changed as Kurama spoke through his body, **"But seriously, I don't think any of you is fit to know it judging by your reaction!"**

"So, you're not intending on destroying Konoha?" Choji surprisingly asked. Gaara and Kankuro laughed at this...

 **"Please, I can do it in a minute or a second now! Oh and Akimichi brat, you better go on a diet! Well, that or pack more muscle!"** The Biju advised.

"Can I play shogi with you?" Shikamaru asked.

 **"Che, your loss, Nara brat!"** Kurama said as he continued, **"But I guess losing to the blond idiot is humiliating. So, it would feel better!"**

Satsuki laughed at that. Shikamaru is a genius, but he's not like her. She was, so far, the only one who was able to say that she NEVER lost to Naruto.

 **"Maybe that old monkey wants to play? He's a worthy opponent.."** Kurama said in an amused tone.

'Mendokuse! I guess that Naruto is a genius, huh?' Shikamaru asked himself...

Hinata, Shino, Ino, Lee and Tenten were still shocked by the fact that the same Kyubi who almost wiped their village and this same Kyubi are so different...

 **"Oh, and team Kakashi, you're some fine shinobis!"** Kurama praised before he switched back to Naruto...

"See? Not everything is the truth! The history is full of lies!" Naruto said in an authorotive tone. "Remember this, we are shinobis, not samurais. History is full of lies. But life is full of ironies. Who could've ever thought that a descendent of Senju Tobirama and a descendent of Uchiha Madara would fall for each other?"

"NO WAY! NARUTO IS A DESCENDENT OF NIDAIME-SAMA? SATSUKI IS A DESCENDENT OF MADARA?" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs in absolute shock. Now everything make sense.

"Katon / Futon : Sennen Goroshi!" Satsuki and Naruto said respectively as they were behind Kiba and Neji. The Hyuga was ejected by a mighty burst of wind chakra while the Inuzuka was ejected with fire getting out of his ass, both yelling in agony while their jaws were stretched beyond any comical possibility...

Even Shino, Gaara and Kimimaro were having a laughing fit at their friend's expenses. Naruto then grinned behind his mask, "You know guys? We are NOT some angels!" Satsuki smirked at that...

* * *

The next day...

While spending the evening and early night at the meadowed hill was great, for sunset and star watching. Shisui and Naori's departure was heavy on Naruto's and Satsuki's souls respectively. Itachi was kinda feeling sad that his older brother figure was going back home, but he understood that their son was first.

The Uchiha heir was also thinking that his wife, Izumi, may become pregnant. He was debating whether or not telling his volatile younger sister before he decided not to, unaware that it would be his worst mistake yet?

As the adults and the sand siblings relaxed on the beach, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Shino and Lee decided to race on the beach as Shikamaru was standing near a wall. Satsuki and Naruto were swimming and diving together. Suigetsu, Kimimaro, Jugo and Haku were swimming away from the couple. Karin, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were sitting and drinking some soft drinks. Ino then begun talking...

"You know? I never thought Naruto and Satsuki would ever fall for each other..." Ino said as she put down her can.

"Me neither. I never thought that Naruto-kun have a thing for bad girls..." Hinata said meekly.

"Oi! Satsuki isn't that bad." Karin said as the three girls gave her the 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Ok, she's pretty bad, but she have her good side too."

"No, I mean, they were fighting for pretty much anything on the academy days!" Tenten said before they heard...

"And you never realised that were really gifted at acting, huh?" Satsuki said annoyed at being gossiped. Apart Karin, the girls were terrified from the Uchiha heiress...

"Oh please! I don't bite!" Satsuki said in a really irritated tone.

"No, you just Chidori whoever cause your wrath!" Hinata said bravely.

"If it was true, I would've executed you for standing between me and Naru-koi. But I did defend you because you're probably the only one who doesn't annoy me, U-chan!" Satsuki said in a cheerful tone.

Hinata giggled at this. Satsuki may took Naruto from her, but at least she loved the blond more than she could. Well, she supposed that being a single is better?

* * *

Time skip to the night before the return to Konoha...

Naruto laid in the sand, on his back as Satsuki just arrived. She was shocked that her boyfriend was exhausted by anything.

"Naru-koi, are you okay?" The ravenette asked in consern.

"Yeah. I did it! I finally mastered my futon affinity to perfection. Even Typhoon chakra. Now how am I going to improve the Hiraishin?" He asked before he fell to the blissfull unconsciousness...

The ravenette sighed as she picked him up and carried him in her arms to their hotel room. On the way, the blond snuggled to her in his sleep. She giggled as she went inside. Then, she removed all of his clothes but his boxers, putted him in the bed and tucked him in. She then removed all of her clothes but her lingeries, wore a pajama, and finally, she pecked him gently on his lips.

'Sweet dreams, my Naru-koi. If you won't wake up tomorrow, I'll carry you all the way to Konoha if I must.' She thought before she went to sleep, unaware that she will do just that...

* * *

The next day, Uchiha-Uzumaki house...

Naruto opened his eyes only to see Satsuki openning their house's door. Confused, he tried to ask her only to stop as he realised that she carried him all the way home while wearing her shinobi high heeled sandals. He mentally cursed himself how he allowed his princess to hurt herself...

Satsuki putted her boyfriend at the couch only for him to stop her. Before she could protest, he told her something that shocked her...

"Suki-hime, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you. The least I could do now, is to aleviate your pain." His tone left no room for discussion. Before she realised, her blond bundle of light gave her the best massage she could ever ask for...

* * *

An hour later.

Satsuki blushed as Naruto finished what he called a 'Royal foot massage'. She felt great, but it wasn't fair to him. As he finished, she kissed him with passion for the nth time, before she licked the exact spot in his neck that he transform into gills, paralyzing him completely...

"S-Suki-hi-hime, I-I c-can't m-move!" Naruto stuttered as he told her. The evil glint in her eyes was beginning to terrify him...

Before he knew, she coiled her body arround him and started making-out with him. She kissed, sucked and licked that weak spot. Soon, he moaned in pleasure as he gave up resisting the ravenette's passion toward him. Why did she do that? Was it because of his love, passion, and devotion toward her?

Maybe he'll never know...

As she finished, he was panting. Damn that Uchiha heiress can be a deadly seductress to him at least. She was definetely his biggest weakness. The door bell however rang. As they both weared some slippers, they opened to find, much to their surprise, the Uzumaki clan head...

"Satsuki-chan, Naruto-kun, I'm really sorry for three weeks ago. I wanted to tell you that bastard Hiashi had got the hell beaten out of him..." Kushina said in an honest tone. Naruto however grinned...

"Nah, I've forgiven you, Kaa-chan. I mean I never told you, did I?" Naruto replied, making her hug him and Satsuki who smiled...

"But, Kushina-obasan, could you please help us pranking the Hyugas, Naras, Inuzukas, Aburame, Yamanakas and Akimichi?" Satsuki said with an evil grin...

"Oh but of course, my dear daughter dattebane!" Kushina said as she went to her infamous prankster mode...

* * *

 **AN : And cut! Sorry for this, but that's all I could? Well, next time an epic battle and a six mothes timeskip...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Yeah yeah hey everyone Aj here yet again! Well I got a fresh new chapter just for you so here we goes!**

 **Disclaim : Kishi-sensei owns Naruto.**

* * *

 **Prologue arc**

 **Preparations for the storm**

* * *

It was finally time for the Uchiha-Uzumaki couple to go to Kumogakure. Five moths of love, and four months of intense training with Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. They knew why he was called the professor : He was really an amazing shinobi. He also told them something important...

"Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan, if you two manage to become jonin, I'll tell you about everything. But, promise me that you will not overreact?" The Sarutobi clan head and Sandaime Hokage said.

"We promise you, Jiichan-sensei! But we also must become much stronger..." Naruto said in an honest tone.

"... Because we swore to protect each other!" Satsuki then added with utter determination.

Hiruzen smiled proudly at the young couple. They were a lot like their parents. He also was happy that Naruto, Kushina and Satsuki decided to prank the Hyugas once Hinata and Neji went on a mission. The prank involved a LOT of flash seals. Needless to say that when Hinata and Neji went back home, they were shocked how their clan was almost blinded and would've been killed had the prankster wanted to...

Naruto then gave the professor a questionning look. The old man's face showed an intense desire to unleash a laughing fit. Satsuki smirked at this...

"About the Hyuga clan incident, I assure you that we were not involved. Is there any proof?" Satsuki asked in a cool tone. Naruto chuckled at this while this did push Hiruzen to explode in a laughing fit...

Then even the almost permanantly stoic Uchiha was having the laugh of her life. She knew EXACTLY what happened.

Her boyfriend was thinking some similar thoughts, 'Suki-hime's Kamui is the one jutsu that I'm scared from, for NOW! But who would've thought that Hirai-hime would have a mischievious side?'

"Oh right, Suki-hime, I think that Hirai-hime would be the best nickname for you dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. It was a really fitting nickname...

"Fiery lightining princess? Really Naru-koi?" Satsuki asked as she raised an eyebrow."Does that mean that I should call you Mokukazeaibo (Wooden wind lover)?" Naruto soon became depressed...

"I am not that bad, am I?" He said in a very depressed tone as he crestfell. Satsuki soon held him up.

"Oi, stop being so sad! This is your weakness!" Satsuki said in an irritated tone. Naruto however smiled at her.

"Nah, you are my weakness dattebayo! And my strength!" Naruto exclaimed in a proud tone. Hiruzen caughed in his fist, reminding them that he was still there..

"So, how the both of you decided to take on everyone? I heard that this years procter is a man called Killer B." Hiruzen asked them. Naruto spaced out for a minute before he replied...

"I think I got a strategy! Suki-hime, I'll lend you my chakra but you'll control it, kay?" Naruto told the ravenette who was about to ask as he gave her the look that told her that he'll explain everything... at their home.

* * *

The day of the finals...

"This time I'll start an innovation, this exam is a pure royal battle elimination, surrender is the salvation. One by one will fight till you'll see the light or go to the night!" Killer B rapped as he adressed every participent of the exam. Kurama explained to Naruto and Satsuki...

 **"Yo, I guess he meant that you two will fight eveyone else! Gyuki told me!"**

And soon enough, a man named Darui sighed...

"I'm sorry everyone. The rules are simple : Each team will get a number, from 1 to 400. Every ten seconds a new team arrives till there's one last team standing in the arena. Now, killing is allowed but it's frowned upon. So is maiming. Good luck everyone, and I hope it won't be dull!"

Naruto nodded at Satsuki as they picked up their number...

"Naru, you gotta be kidding me? Fourhundred?" Satsuki asked in shoc as her boyfriend grinned like an idiot. How lucky was he?

"Hehe, hey, I got the most gorgeous girl to like me, sooooo, yep! I have the luck of the devil!" Naruto replied as he pecked her on the lips. They blushed a bit as she told him her plan..

"We show our jutsu, then, our combi genjutsu. One minute!" She told him the strategy and time limit.

"No killing or maiming, just knock them out!" Naruto told her their restriction.

"You're not a very fun person sometimes..." Satsuki told him as she pouted.

"Look, if you follow the restriction, I'll teach you some of the best Fuinjutsus I can think of, ok?" Naruto promissed his girlfriend who smirked at him and nodded...

"I may think of a Genjutsu just for you!" The prodigy ravenette told him in her manner that she'll repay the debt.

* * *

Kakashi was impressed. Only one team remained. This meant that Naruto and Satsuki will soon come in. His first division was led by him. Naruto and Satsuki's jonin sensei was none other than Sarutobi Hiruzen himself. Karin however shocked everyone...

"TEAM KAKASHI GIVE UP!" She yelled at the top of her lung as she, Suigetsu, Jugo, Haku and Kimimaro shunshined away a split second before their other teammates arrived. While the first team from Konoha managed to impress the judges for knocking out or killing fifty team in the whole half an hour they participated in, leaving two hundred and fifty team, the next team will break each and every record...

"Katon : Hiken! (Fire fist)" Satsuki yelled as she unleashed her new A-rank fire jutsu from her fist.

"Futon : Taijuoken!(Great beast king fist)" Naruto yelled as he sent a gigantic compressed wind jutsu shaped like a lion's head from his fist which, too, was an A-rank jutsu.

"Gokajuoken! (Great fiery beast king fist)" The couple said in unison, prompting all the chunins wanna be use their defenses in collaboration just to survive. However...

Naruto and Satsuki joined their hands in a Tiger handseal. "Genjutsu : Kokuangyo no jutsu! (Bringer of darkness jutsu)" And soon the whole arena circular, which was about three hundred meter in diameter was engulfed by darkness for a whole minute. Then, the seven layered A-ranked Genjutsu was lifted, revealing something that froze the blood of everyone watching the match...

Only Naruto and Satsuki were left standing! Seriously, no one could understand how in the world two thirteen years olds were able to knock out two hundred and fifty team within A MINUTE! As in SIXTY DAMN SECOND!

"Jiraiya, those two are better than jonin level!" Unrully Ay, the Raikage spoke.

"What the actual FUCK?" Oonoki swore, plain and simply.

"When did they got this strong?" Gaara said in absolute shock.

"Sensei, what did you teach them?" Jiraiya said in a state of absolute shock.

* * *

"No way! I guess we did the right thing to withdraw!" Suigetsu commented.

"I don't want to know!" Kimimaro said.

"How did they do this?" Karin asked herself.

"Guess they deserve to be our captains, huh?" Haku asked.

"Good for them!" Jugo said happily.

"Oh? They did truelly grew up. I wonder how did they do this?" Kakashi said as he secretly thought, 'Hmmm... Naruto's Fuinjutsu and Mokuton coupled with Satsuki's Genjutsus and Raiton I guess?'

And the cyclop was completely right. Shibari no Fuin, Kajukai no jutsu, Raikiri Nagashi and Magen : Jogokumi were some terrifying jutsus able to immobilise, knock out, shock and metally traumatise. Naruto is a Senju and an Uzumaki. Satsuki was an Uchiha with her Mangekyo Sharingan. Yep, the perfect pair...

"We did it, Suki-hime! We did it dattebayo!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed as he spinned his girlfriend around for a little bit before he putted her down. Then, he jumped away as a transparent cube apeared where they were...

"Kamui!" Satsuki said as she warped the both of them right behind Oonoki. Then, she and her boyfriend held the oldest kage at swordpoint. Naruto's black blade was white, while Satsuki's blade was laced with blue lightining...

"I have but one question, Tsuchikage-dono. Did you order the Uzumaki clan destruction or not?" Satsuki said as she leaked her Killing intent, which was the ONLY thing to remotely scare her boyfriend who doesn't know the meanning of fear...

"I didn't!" Oonoki calmly answered. On the inside, he berated himself as he sold the previous Daimyo out. "Those kind of mission are not only aproved by the kage, young girl."

Naruto and Satsuki then removed their swords from the old man's neck. Naruto however told him something that Onoki would remember for whatever remained in his life...

"I know that you see me like the yellow flash, but I'm NOT him! By the way, we spared each and every genin. It would be... overkilling if we killed them. Beside, no son should bear the sins of his father..." Naruto said wisely as Ay was shocked that there's someone this young, strong and wise at the same time. "I'd rather fight with you as allies than fight you as enemies. I mean, to fight with someone is better, no? War is where even hell could be considered salvation..."

"Oi, kozo, how come you're so wise?" Ay almost yelled.

"Let's just say that I have a bad past, and leave it at that.." Naruto replied. "I might look like Namikaze Minato, but we are very different."

"He was the only man to rival my speed. Now however, I wonder if there will be anyone whome I can look at and say proudly that he's a good man of honor yet he scares me..." Ay said as he remembered how he met Minato for the first time...

* * *

 _Flashback no jutsu..._

 _B was held at a kunai point by the yellow flash. Said kunai was laced with wind chakra._

 _"Bee!" Ay yelled in horror. His younger brother was literaly a hair away from death. He saw how his brother stiffly shievered in fear._

 _"You know? Maybe I should kill him!" Minato said in a cold tone. "He was going to kill my comrades, the one sin I can never forgive."_

 _"WAIT! Kill me, not him! I beg you!" Ay pleaded in horror while he was crying. Minato however smiled and teleported to one of his kunais..._

 _"For this, I will spare you both. Ay-san, treat Killer B-san as your most precious person. He's a first rate shinobi, was I late one second he could've killed me. Let's meet next time as fellow kage."_

 _Kai!_

* * *

Ay smiled in nostalgia. Then he turned to Jiraiya...

"Hokage, I think they truelly need to be promoted to the rank of jonin!" Ay gave his verdict.

"Jonin commander and it's not enough!" Onoki surprisingly praised.

"Jiraiya-sama, I think you should give the hat to Naruto..." Gaara said in an amused tone.

"Well, Jonin it is. I am but a seat warmer. Now, Jonin Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin Uchiha Satsuki, congratulations!" Jiraiya said smilling. Naruto just grinned behind his mask as he hugged the ravenette..

"We did it!" He exclaimed. "So, about team seven?"

"Well, Tokubetsu Jonin each and everyone, with the possibility of an impending promotion anytime soon..." Jiraiya announced as Naruto just unexpectably, danced?

"Oh yeah, Team Nanaha got it, woo!" He then added some theatrics. His girlfriend sighed...

"Why should I always be the brain to this idiot?" She asked herself. Although she mentally added, 'Because he's the only one worthy.'

"Oi, Suki, I am not that hopeless. So, Ero-kage, do we begin our mission?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who nodded. He then added..

"Kage-dono, team seven will come to your village at a time. They will just meet the jinchurikis to warn them from an impending threat." Jiraiya said in a grim and serious note.

* * *

Later on...

Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Kimimaro, Haku, Satsuki and Naruto were at a restaurent eating their favorite meals. Kakashi insisted on paying for it as a congratulation gift. As they were discussing many things, a runt came at Jugo and threatened him with a pocket knife...

"Give me your loot!" The short guy said rudely. Haku, Kimimaro, Suigetsu and Jugo simply raised up. The tall Jugo was dwarfing him...

Then, the four started to juggle the teen in the air. Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya who joined, were amused as they soon started to play a heated match of volleyball. Only the mugger was the ball...

Satsuki then started laughing at the misfortune of the mugger who would probably NEVER go back to the dark side...

"Glad to hear you laugh, Suki-hime." Naruto said smilling behind his mask.

"You'll have to do something hilarious sometimes, and if you're lucky, you'll hear it again." Satsuki answered smuggly.

"Why don't you just tickle her?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who paled.

"I don't think that being beaten to a pulp would be a good idea..." Naruto said as he was terrified. Satsuki was ticklish, but her fit of rage are terrifying, last time he tried when they were kids, she used her damn Shishi rendan on him. But she made it up to him by buying him a LOT of ramen bowls...

"Come on, Naru-kun! It was an accident, just reflexes!" Satsuki said as she used the most dangerous of Kinjutsus : Puppy eyes no jutsu.

"I've forgiven you since it was my mistake, but between us, I'm still terrified from you, Suki-hime." Naruto said as he barely retained himself from glomping the Uchiha heiress.

"Comming from the guy who never knew the meanning of fear but from his mother..." Satsuki puffed her cheeks.

"You are scarrier than Kaa-chan. Sheesh, you are mean sometimes." Naruto whined.

"I never said I am nice. I told you about Hinata. I know for a fact that if I was a boy, you'd marry her." Satsuki said with a hint of jealousy.

"Maybe it is for the best that you were born a girl. I admit, that she's cute, but hey, you're just, gorgeous." Naruto flatered her.

"Whatever you say my stud." Satsuki complimented.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I'm gonna need to travel a little bit with your sexy ass!" Naruto said with a smirk behind his mask. Satsuki kinda blushed...

"Oi, you are a badass yourself!" Satsuki made Naruto blush a little. She knew it as she laughed again... Soon, he joined her in their laugh.

* * *

After meeting Yogito and Killer B, Naruto and Satsuki were finally on their way home. They already warned Gaara. Now all that remained was to warn Fuu. By sheer dumb luck, they met her. Naruto fistbumped with the young kunoichi, talked with her and Chomei, then he continued their rout back home...

Then about a hundred bandit ambushed them. Apart decapitating their leader, all they did was to beat the shit out of them. Then they went back home...

Then two blurs glomped them.

"Congratulations Naru-chan!" Kushina said in glee and pride. Her baby boy finally made it to jonin.

"I'm so proud of you, Satsu-chan!" Mikoto told her (almost) carbon copy. The girl that she loved a lot finally became the same rank than her.

"Arigato, Kaa-chan!" The couple said in unison. Kushina then remarked.

"It's just like Minato and Mikoto back in their jonin days..." Kushina stated, "Only this time, Minato was like a brother to you, no?"

Mikoto nodded and giggled at her daughter and her best friends son expressions...

"YOU WERE WITH THE YONDAIME'S SQUAD?" The young couple yelled.

"Well, me and Kushina, and Fugaku..." Mikoto said as she remembered many of their missions togother...

"No wonder that old troll wanted to kill us. Suki-hime's Kamui is the best jutsu I know about dattebayo." Naruto said in a musing tone.

"Why thank you. How long now?" Satsuki asked.

"I need about a year or so, then the five steps will be nothing!" Naruto replied as the Uchiha girl smirked.

"Good. That means that I won't have to save your stud ass a lot of times." She said with an amused tone.

"Oi, your sexy ass doesn't need to protect me a lot!" Naruto retorted.

"Well, I guess we need to have a little party dattebane!" Kushina said with glee.

"I am not escaping this, am I?" Naruto asked Satsuki who shook her head 'No'. He sighed and hanged his head in defeat before he had an insane idea...

"Satsu-chan, I think I'll cook for our guests, but I need you to season the food for me!" Naruto said to the mischivious ravenette, whose eyes lit like her Susano'o...

"Oki doki, chef man!" Satsuki replied in a mischivious tone...

* * *

Later that day...

Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Kushina and Kakashi discovered two things : That everyone but them can eat a lot of spicy food and remain fine. The second that not everyone is fine with that...

Naruto was able to eat about ten plates before he considered drinking a bit of milk. Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, Haku and Kimimaro ate one spoon before they calmly drunk a bit of milk, then did it again, and again...

Everyone else but Gai and Lee? Well, they were yelling that the food is made in hell itself!

It was hilarious. Even more so how some of them were out cold. Lee and Gai ate hastily, before, well, puking their guts out. Naruto however surprised everyone how bottomless and strong his stomach was...

"Damn! I guess I have no choice then. Wasting food is the worst of crimes!" Naruto said irritated as he ate EVERY single plate remaining. While, well, everyone was shocked, Satsuki was smilling at her boyfriend's gluttony...

"Milk please?" Naruto said as he then drank a gallon of milk. Then he belched...

"Much better. I admit, your seasonning is superb. Spicy, and complimenting the food... You are a better cook than I am!" Naruto complimented the blushing ravenette. Now everyone realised why they loved each other...

"By the way, why did you have a headbutting match against Killer B?" Satsuki asked with a sly smile. Naruto held his head...

"Please don't remind me! He's builded like a damn ox!" Naruto complained and then he grinned, "A good thing that I'm built like a dinosaure..."

Itachi then choose this exact moment to tell Satsuki something that he lived to regret and very soon...

"By the way, Imoutou, in about five months you'll be an Aunt.." Itachi said to Satsuki who's bangs shadowed her eyes before she strangled her older brother. She also shook him while her teeth transformed to canines for some reason...

"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR ME! DAAAAAAMN!"

Naruto immidiately tried to stop the volcano called Satsuki from killing her older sibling by asphyxiation...

"Suki-hime, stop it! He's your brother, your Nii-chan!" And he did the only thing he could do, hugging the volatile heiress who camled down?

"Fine!" She said as Naruto released her. "But Itachi-niichan, I'm still angry at you, I mean you knew and you never told me? Do you know how long I waited to have a nephew or niece?"

Naruto remained silent as he knew how much it meant to her. Before he realised what she was thinking, he was teleported with her to their house...

"Naru-koi, I'm so pissed off! Do me a favor and don't do anything, please!" Satsuki said, hurt evident from her tone. Naruto looked ashamed to his hands. Before his mind could register anything, the Uchiha heiress simply lunged on him. He expected her to slug him, however, he was more shocked as two soft pink lips crushed on his...

* * *

The next day...

Naruto woke up, still dazed from the last night. He found himself in his boxers only. He looked to his right, and a twin orb of an almost noir eyes gazed on his own oceanic blue ones. He was, for once terrified but managed to stop himself from jumping backward...

"Thank you, Naru-koi!" Satsuki said as she kissed him yet again.

Naruto couldn't find the right reply. She was angry and he took it like a man, only to be rewarded. He could definitely live with that...

* * *

A week later...

Satsuki was carrying her boyfriend to the hospital. She was beyond livid at the Tsuchikage. That damn troll! Fortunately for him, he stopped them from razing his village to the ground, for now at least...

"Suki-chan, I told you that I'm okay." Naruto whined only for his girlfriend to give him her 'motherly glare'.

"You were stabbed at five vital points! If that's okay, I don't want to know what hurt is to you!" Her tone left no room for discussing as she got him to the ICU ward...

"Tsunade-obasan, Naru-kun was stabbed at five places : his kidneys, liver and lungs!" Satsuki said, the Senju woman paled at this before she ran her yang chakra and tried to see wa=hat's wrong with her nephew's figure...

"Naruto, you're... fine! How and when did this happen?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head.

"About ten minutes ago in Iwagakure, it hurt like a bitch though, but Kurama healed me within minutes.." Naruto said as he took off his shirt, "See? I mean, there's some faint scars, right?"

Satsuki retained herself from blushing at her boyfriend's chieseled torso. Mentally however, 'Wow! I bet I can crack coconuts on those pecs and abs without hurting him! I'm glad I've choosen a true stud at least...'

"Well, Naru-kun, I'll report to the Hokage that our first S-rank is accomplished. See you later~." The Uchiha heiress said before she dissapeared in her signature lightining shunshin.

"You truelly love her now?" Tsunade asked Naruto who sighed happily.

"I'm happy she is my soulmate. Hell, I hope I go first to the grave..." Naruto said lovingly, "She was always there, in my tears before my laughs, in my darkness before my light, each and every time I need anyone, she's always there for me..."

"Cherish her then." Tsunade said with a tinge of guilt. "I mean life is short yet long..."

"I know. That's why I'm this strong. We want to protect each other!" Naruto said wisely. They were always there for each other...

* * *

Hokage's office.

"So let me get this straight, Satsuki. You managed to make a Nuke-nin re-join his village, disspelled a Genjutsu on a kage, and Naruto was stabbed at five lethal points, yet he survived? And to add more, you got some bad news to deliver to your neighboors?" Jiraiya asked Satsuki who nodded. The mountain of a man sighed before he shook his head, "I'm too old for this! Anyway, tell him good job, and enjoy a week of vacancy, and a couple of million ryos."

"Thank you, Ero-kage." Satsuki said as she shunshined to the hospital. Jiraiya thought with nostalgia...

"Minato, your son is going to marry your teammate's daughter. They are a lot like you two used to be..."

* * *

Naruto was truelly irritated, but he remained silent. Satsuki can be pushy sometimes. This is one of them as the ravenette carried him yet again. He then smirked slyly...

"Suki-hime, if you're gonna continue carrying me like this, I think I must give you a foot rub?" Naruto told his girlfriend who smiled slyly...

"Why it's my goal~. You are an open book to me, Naru-kun~." She told him in a sing song voice. He simply sighed at this...

"I'm in love with an evil genius!" Naruto commented as the Uchiha heiress snickered at this...

"I never claimed to be nice. Beside, I'm not THAT evil." Satsuki said with a mock hurt tone.

"Hai, hai. Say, Suki-hime, did you got it?" Naruto asked the ravenette who nodded.

"I guess we must train our gifts in secret." Satsuki told her lover who smiled warmly at her.

"No matter what you do, as long as you think throughly, I would follow you." Naruto said with absolute honesty.

"What if I'm going to an endless pit of darkness?" Satsuki asked seriously. They were about a few minutes from their home. Naruto then jumped away and shifted his eyes to his 'Kurama Sennin Mode' Only he didn't have any pigmentation. Satsuki's eyes shifted differently : Her left eye was a Rinnegan with six tomoe.

"Time to take out the trash! Futon : Rasen shuriken!" Naruto said as he used both hands to produce a massive windmill. He then threw it as a certain direction...

Soon, many yells of agony was heard. Satsuki then used her Rinnegan to cast a LOT of terrible nightmarish Genjutsu to some of the mysterious ninjas that attacked them.

Amazingly, after a very short battle, they spared many of them. Naruto nodded at his girlfriend after he sealed ALL of the attackers. The Uchiha lass simply teleported them to Jiraiya.

* * *

"Ero-kage, answers, now!" Naruto said while he leaked some of his killing intent. Jiraiya was kind of unaffected. Satsuki simply didn't care one bit. The attackers were truelly scared shitless as Naruto aproached one of them and forced him to open his mouth...

"I see. Recognize this Juin, Ero-kage?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya was now thinking how he would roast a certain mummy...

"Ero-kage, if this attack will repeat itself, the village will know two Nuke-nins of the worst type!" Satsuki declared with a lot of venom behind her words. Jiraiya knew what she was talking about.

The CRA. Danzo once said that if they must, they would chain the victim and make it pregnant. In other word legal rape...

Naruto then unleashed a bit of his chakra, cracking the floor, breaking the window, and scaring Jiraiya tremendously...

"I'm so gonna finish Kurama's job, if as much as a single hair of Suki-hime's head is harmed. GOT THAT?" Naruto yelled at the end lividly. Jiraiya simply nodded...

"Don't worry. I'm gonna make all the Ne branch dissobey Danzo. I promise." Jiraiya said. Naruto and Satsuki smiled at this before the old man continued his words, "Well, I think you two need some vacancy, perhaps?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. Satsuki smiled at this. However, the next words that came from Jiraiya's mouth made their hearts shatter into a million piece.

"Good. Because you two are going to train as hard as you can without dying for the next two years." Jiraiya said, "Separate ways. Naruto at Myobokuzan, Satsuki at Ryuchido. This conversation is over!"

Naruto and Satsuki nodded before the Uchiha lass teleported both of them to their soon-to-be-vacant house...

* * *

Uchiha-Uzumaki household...

Naruto, being the weaker of the two when it comes up to love, wept a torrent of tears. The ravenette hugged him comfortingly, crying herself...

"Naru-kun, it's okay. It'll be only two years?" Satsuki said soothingly. The blond haired Uzumaki just cried more and more. Two years of hell wouldn't begin to describe it.

"Suki-hime, why? Why when we just begun to love each other more than best friends I lose you?" Naruto wailed in agony, "All my life I wanted to be closer to you, and now we'll not even as much as see each other for two centuries!"

"Naru-kun, it's two years?" Satsuki said with a hint of confusion. Her left eyebrow was raised.

"For me it'll be two centuries. I just got used to a certain sexy ravenette's sent, voice, smile, cooking, teasing..." Naruto lamented more and more. He truelly felt that he would feel himself in hell.

"Naruto-kun, man up! Listen, I don't want to do this as much as you do, but..." Satsuki said as she cried, "We must master our gifts. I must confront my father, you must eliminate the threat. For my father, I will do it alone, but please understand : I must do this. As for the threats, Kami-sama helps me protecting you from any fucker who can think for a second that he can harm you and get away alive unless YOU stop me from murdering that asshole!"

Naruto just did what he would usually do : Kissing the Uchiha heiress with the most passion he got. And soon, they gave up to their emotions and love for each other. Naruto knew that Satsuki loves his massages, while she knows his weakspot : where his gills are whenever he dives...

* * *

The next day...

Haku, Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin were crying as they learned about Kisame's death. Naruto and Satsuki couldn't tell them how or why he died, but they told them that he was a hero. Kimimaro cried silently at his father figure's death...

Naruto unsealed the Kubikiribocho, leaving it to Haku or Suigetsu, whoever of the two would claim it. Haku glanced at Suigetsu who nodded.

Satsuki told them that Kisame gave Samehada to Zabuza. Zabuza wanted to give them the Kubikiribocho for some reason they didn't understand. Well, he kinda insisted on giving them the great sword for disspelling the genjutsu casted on Yagura and getting Utakata back.

* * *

Now, at Konoha's gate, the whole rookies, Sakura, Kin, Tayuya and team Kakashi were present. Naruto sighed in sorrow before he told them that he and his girlfriend will be gone for a long time...

"Oh guys, I'm sorry but it seems that we're not going to lead you on any mission. Too bad I guess? Anyway, there's something we must do. Just do us one favor : Survive! Get stronger guys and survive!" Naruto calmly said. On the inside however, Kurama was scolding him to man the fuck up!

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Guys, I want to meet all of you promoted to chunin at least!" Satsuki said jokingly before she summoned Aoda while Naruto summoned Gamakichi...

With one last glance, and a chaste kiss, the two couple broke their bond for two agonising years...

* * *

Hokage's office.

"So, Kushina, you'll take back the ANBU leadership?" Jiraiya asked his daughter figure. The red haired lady nodded.

"Mikoto, will you take the leadership of the Military Police?" The Hokage asked his ex-student who nodded.

"Shisui, will you take the leadership of the Ne branch that defected to us?" The toad sage asked his second jonin commander who nodded.

"Now then, Sensei, Tsunade-hime, will you two become my advisors?" The fifth fire shadow asked the Sarutobi and Senju clan heads who nodded.

"Kakashi, Itachi will the both of you lead the jonins and get your promotion to my third and fourth jonin commanders?" The mega pervert asked the Hatake and Uchiha clan heads who nodded.

"Now then, time for us to get Konoha back to it's glory days!" Shimura Danzo said with an evil smirk as he entered the office, clad in a... coal suit? He then shook his head as he told them, "Now, children, ladies, and gentlemen, I came peacefully. It is true that my methodes are questionable at best, but I'm doing what must be done. Like all of you, I'm a patriot. And I admit that Jiraiya's first decisions are... Not bad one bit!"

"Danzo, what are you doing here dattebane?" Kushina was the first to ask, her Fusa Kongo were ready to strike.

"Now, Kushina-chan, was I a bad sensei? I mean, you're an S-rank kunoichi, just like Mikoto-chan and Tsunade-hime. I came here to tell you that your son is someone I can believe in, if he wasn't too kind."

"Kind huh? Well, that kid is bipolar. He can be kindhearted whenever he must be. But he's a lot more ruthless than his father!" Itachi replied as he knew exactly how bad Naruto can be, "He's a true shinobi. But I admire how he can be efficient yet remain a human being."

"Hehe, I know his file. I had to... show a few jonins the gap in power he have, but hear those words : I won't allow him to betray Konoha." Danzo said in his trademark emotionless tone.

"Well, news flash, he's the second comming of Tobirama-sensei." Hiruzen said in a confident tone.

"Hiruzen, I know that. I came here to show you my plans for the academy circulium. It was... too weakened for my taste." Danzo said as he gave the ten inches file to Jiraiya who took it and red it, scrolling through each and every line before he glared at the Shimura...

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Shimura fucking Danzo?" Jiraiya said in an authorotive tone.

"I am the same Danzo. I just wanted to bet on the next generation. After all, this generation that gave us some of our best ninjas ever for their ages, what could we do? We are all bound to die sooner or later. Kakashi, tell me, how do you feel that your two students are the same rank than you a year after your promotion?"

"Danzo-sama, those were war time. Peace does mellow people." Kakashi said wisely. Shisui however gave his remark.

"Well, we trained them to make sure they are strong enough, that's all." The kind Uchiha said hiding his true expression.

"Well, in case they or anyone needs my help, you know my house. You can meet me anytime now that I'm almost retired. Oh, and Jiraiya, prove to me that I must give you my last subordinates, and I will do it gladly." The Shimura said before he shunshined, leaving a vacuum vortex...

"I never thought that Danzo would do something like that in a million year..." Tsunade said, still shocked beyond any word...

"Me neither." Was the united reply of the new council.

"Now, how about we announce to the village about Naruto's true heritage?" Jiraiya asked, "He's a jonin now, no need to hide the truth anymore I think."

* * *

 **AN : Yay! This is one of my hardest chapters to write. Anyway, tell me what you think please? In P.M. if it is bad. Remember : This is a prototype...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Hey everyone. It's that period of seeking a job and enjoying my freedom. So, whenever I can I will write till I become too busy like last time. So, enjoy. Now the timeskip is over, I will reveal just a little about this AU...**

 **Disclaim : It breaks my heart that I don't own Naruto. Just those idea. OCs, well, fortunately I don't use them, no matter how appealing the idea is...**

* * *

 **War on Otogakure arc**

 **The return and the preparations**

* * *

 **Konohagakure's gate**

Uchiha Satsuki was bored to hell. The lass had became a breathtaker. Her long onyx hair, her exotic onyx-blue eyes, and her angelic face. Not to mention her figure that according to a certain snake misstress that have an obsession with dango, could make any man commit a sin. Hah, that if she wouldn't use her Raikiri to castrate the poor bastard.

She had arrived only an hour ago. She was now clad in a black skirt that reached halfway her thigh, a pair of long jet black stockings, and a sleeveless black kimono shirt. She was still paciently waiting for a certain someone.

The only man who have the right to touch her without losing his most important parts : limbs and what makes him a man. The eternal guardians of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu told her everything that changed, making her, well, up to date so to speak.

The young woman became also one of the strongest persons in the elemental nations. She knows only one person who could potentially rival her prowess wise. After all, an Uchiha attaining her masterity of the Rinnegan and Eien Mangekyo is rare, if not impossible. While she knows for a fact that the one who rivals her is more than able to be the one man who can look at her eye to eye and still say proudly that he is with her.

She never realised how much she missed him as she endured an endless hell for two long years away from him. She missed him like crazy. She truelly hoped that he had grown not only physically, but also mentally and as a shinobi.

She did mature. As a konoichi, she's able to analyze any situation and act accordingly. As a woman, she became as beautiful as humanly possible. Not that she is vain to think on things like that. She did grew up, being 5'6" which is definitely impressive for her age.

Then, she saw a flash arrive only a few feet away, and for a few moments, she forgot how to breath...

"Naru-kun?" The lass asked in shoc. Her shoc was simply because the young man beside her was a spitting image of his father, not only in height, well, the son was a centimeter taller, being at 5'11". But also how he arrived : The Hiraishin. He was clad in a black uniform, and Uzushiogakure flak jacket, and had a katana dangling from his left waist and a gourd from his right. Before she could say anything, she was envolopped in a hug that she would never expect...

"Suki-hime, sorry for being late. I missed you like crazy. Two centuries of pure hell dattebayo!" Naruto said in a tone that changed gradually from heartbreak to total bliss. However, the lass surprised him, and not in a good way. She punched him dead on his stomach.

"Bakanaru! Why the hell you never wrote to me, not even once?" She scolded him before she grabbed his head and pulled him into her most passionate kiss to date, making both of them blush and almost making out.

"You have no idea how I missed you." Satsuki said in a rejoiced tone. Naruto gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Suki-hime, I think we must go terrify Ero-kage..." The blond said as he teleported with the ravenette to the Hokage's office...

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

Jiraiya was bored to hell. The routine of the routine : Doing paperwork, work on his Icha Icha Tactics, which it was ALMOST complete, he just had to refine it a little bit, and gazing wistfully to the window while wondering where his godson and his girlfriend are. Ever since the couple went training, he felt that the quality of shinobi dropped significally.

Hyuga Neji, Kaguya Kimimaro, Jugo, Yuki Haku, Hozoki Suigetsu and Uzumaki Karin were the newest batch of jonin. While Neji was undoubtelly the weakest of the group, he was also the most pridefull. While Tsuchi Kin and Uzumaki Tayuya became a chunin and Tokubetsu jonin after they were forgiven, he also knew that without their genjutsu, they won't be a big thing. For the most part.

Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino were some solid chunin and were some good kunoichi. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee were some of the best chunins. However, he felt that none of them were truelly able to be good enough. Sai was one of the many ex-Ne, and was a Tokubetsu jonin, which was speaking volumes about him...

However, his two youngest genin promoted straight to jonin were missing. They were already unbelievably strong. He really wanted to give them the title of jonin commander, like Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi and Shikaku...

He was brought back to the world as two familiar persons apeared right in front of him, and with a flash...

"MINATO?" Jiraiya yelled in absolute shock. His deceased prized student is back from the grave? Wait a minute, three whiskers on each cheek?

"Naruto, Satsuki! Kami-sama, you two are so like your parents!" Jiraiya exclaimed in glee, nostalgia, and happiness.

"Yo, Ero-kage, is there any SS-rank or U-rank mission for us?" Naruto asked with mirth. Satsuki chuckled a bit before she continued..

"Well, Ero-Hokage-sama, it seems that me and Naru-koi are back, and S-rank won't be enough to break a sweat." Satsuki explained. If those words had came from anyone else, Jiraiya would've told them how arrogance and pride leads to a dusty death. However, he never felt any hint of arrogance from any of them. He decided to play with them. For now at least...

"Oh? And what can make the two of you be sure to accomplish those kind of missions?" Jiraiya asked with a hint of curiosity. Satsuki laughed a bit before she nodded at Naruto. The young man's features became much more feral...

 **"Oi, Jiraiya no gaki! As much as I hate to say it, those two can annihilate this village within mere seconds if they wanted to, and that's without any of my help."** Kurama said wisely as Jiraiya's mouth dangled open and hit the floor, **"Also, I can feel that the Uchiha have surpassed Madara with her Susano'o. As for my partner, he found a whole another league. You better ask them to spar with each and every ninja you have if you want them to have a slight chance to win... Who am I kidding? Those two have surpassed pretty much each and every shinobi I knew except for my brothers, and my father. Kehehehehe, I think it's time for us to save this accursed world!"**

Jiraiya lost his ability to speak. The Kyubi himself acknowledge the strength of his container? No way in hell!

"Ok, report your progress!" Jiraiya commanded. Naruto and Satsuki simply gave him a booklet each. Jiraiya produced a kage bunshin that red Satsuki's book while he red Naruto's book. As he finished reading, he simply said one little sentence...

"Who of you two will take this hat?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto and Satsuki looked at him with an eyebrow rised each as he continued, "Well, as much as I want to remain here and honor my son figure, Minato, I just want to find a good successor. Each of you is beyond kage level. Hell, you both have surpassed each and every shinobi in the last century. Who of you will hold the hat now?"

Satsuki was the first to reply. As she simply slamed her palms on the desk.

"You know? I don't want to be Hokage now. If Naru-koi wants to, then he can have it. BUT! You should know by now why I don't want him to take the hat YET! I mean he's a juggernaut with a lot of strategies, not a damn secretary! Naru-koi, let's go back home!"

"Sorry, Ero-kage! She does have a point dattebayo!" Naruto said with a foxy grin. "But really, I guess after we do something noteworthy, you should name one of us your successor. Bah, just mastering a few Kekkei Genkais, improving Tai, Nin, Fuin, Sen and Bukijutsu is NOT enough in my book."

"Wait!" Jiraiya ordered, "Satsuki, I have an opponent for you, Yamato. Naruto, you can take on Kakashi."

The couple chuckled a bit as they knew they could entertain their kage. Why not?

"Why not?" Satsuki said with a ghost of a smile. Naruto continue, "Well, let's have abit of fun, no?"

* * *

 **Training ground three...**

Satsuki whistled at the sheer destruction Naruto was capable of pulling off with MINIMAL effort. Yamato was a solid A-rank and she won against him with a simple stab from her sword and a glance from her Rinnegan. Naruto's battle was different. Kakashi had easily became an S-rank. However, Naruto left the village as an S-rank himself. All he did was a simple Mokuton : Kajukai Korin. The poisonous forest of flowers did knock Kakashi out for several hours...

"Having a lot of power is boring dattebayo!" Naruto whined. Satsuki giggled at his antics. The still shell-shocked Jiraiya and Tsunade were processing what the hell just happened...

"That jutsu was stronger than Ojii-sama!" Tsunade exclaimed. Jiraiya nodded dumbly.

"She knocked him out with a mere glance! A glance!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he simply announced, "Well, I guess we have TWO jonin commanders, until one of them want the hat anyways!"

Naruto and Satsuki grinned at that. However, they both glared at Jiraiya as he told them something...

"Well, Daimyo-sama wants the both of you and Shikamaru as a part of his twelve guardian ninja. What's your answer?" He said as he handed them the letters. Naruto proceeded to shred the letter to dust with a mere chanelling of wind chakra. Satsuki burned it to ash...

"We refuse! Where were they when either of our clan were massacred and slaughtered without an once of mercy, huh?" They said in unison with such rage that even Jiraiya felt that his life would end at their whim. They calmed down a bit before they both yelled at the top of their lungs, "NO!" Before they both dissapeared from their view in a lightining and a wind shunshin.

"I told you so! Now what we gonna do about our 'friend' Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya who sighed...

"I'll be the captain of the teams. He's my responsibility!" The toad sannin said as he shunshined away.

* * *

 **Uchiha-Uzumaki household**

It have been two hours since the young couple arrived. They spent the night talking about their progress, making out and a quick cooking of their meal. Now Naruto and Satsuki were sitting with their finger interwined. Naruto then told her something...

"Suki-hime, I've known you since we were little kids. I've always loved you, as a friend, as a bestfriend, and as a lover. When we hit 18, we may be subjugated to the CRA. But I wanted to ask you something, or rather, the greatest favor I can ask from you. I know I'm selfish for doing this, but, once I hit 17, please, accept my proposal." Naruto said in a lovingly and almost pleading tone. He was soon pulled to a fiery hot kiss from his grilfriend who answered...

"Naru-koi, I've always loved you. I've always wanted you to be my husband, to be the father of my children. I've always wanted to spend all my days with you. Now I have you in my clutch, I'll never ever let go! You were always there for me, whenever I need anyone. I may be too selfish, but I would never let anyone hurt you!" Satsuki said lovingly after they borke their kiss.

Naruto simply cried from happiness. He never thought in his wildest dream that Satsuki loved him as much as he did. He always tried to know what kind of love they had, but it was a soulmate love.

 **"Hahahahaha! It seems that all your worries were for nothing! I told you that she's different! That girl have always loved you, Bakanaruto!"** Kurama said mirthfully.

'Oi! Shut up Kurama! Why you are so mean to me?' Naruto yelled in irritation.

 **"You are much better than the two hotheads before you! Well, I guess that this Uchiha lass is definitely your soulmate. Don't lose her to anyone, and have no mercy, Naruto!"** Kurama smirked at the end.

'When the time come, I swear, I'll liberate the entire continent from that curse of hatered!' Naruto thought a bit darky, only to find his girlfriend wave her hand at him...

"You were talking with Kurama again?" She stated more than asked. The blond nodded before his expression change to that of horror and sheepishness...

"Suki-hime, shall we have our first date? I'm feeling that I've became filthy rich, gorgeous lass!" Naruto asked nervously the ravenette who giggled.

"Sure, my handsome baka!" Satsuki said before she purred, "But, don't try anything naughty, Koi-bi-to-ku-n~!"

Naruto blushed as she giggled. Oh it was sooo easy to tease him. She was never happier to have such a goofball as her husband. While he was smart enough to be her lover, he was also dumb enough to be her husband, soon enough...

The bell rang as they separated from each other with Naruto opening the door for a change. He was shocked as almost all of his comrades were in the door's step. Surprisingly, it was Haku who spoke...

"Er, Naruto-taicho, could we please get in so we can greet you two back properly and strategize?" Haku asked a bit nervously as he sensed the gap between the two of them. Naruto however gave him his most heartwarming smile that was NOT reserved for his lover.

"Yes, you can ALL come in. But under one condition : Never call me 'Taicho' unless we are in a mission, okay?" Naruto said with warmth and authority.

True, everyone changed. But Jugo was the one who grew up the most by nearly a foot. He became more that two meters tall by two centimeters or an inch, at an impressive 6'8". Kimimaro and Haku became the same height, an inch shorter than Suigetsu, who became 5'10". While most of the girls were an inch shorter than Satsuki except Hinata and Tayuya. The guys were mostly at 5'7" now. But seeing the runt becoming the second tallest person and he still could grow up was kinda scary...

"Ok. I have one question for you, Naruto : How many gallons of milk you drank daily for the past two years?" Suigetsu asked in a shocked tone. Naruto laughed a bit...

"Well, about two to three gallons, and a few hundred yoghourt. Problem?" He asked his next tallest person who laughed at the yoghourt bit...

"Nah! That's cool. But you being as tall as Shisui-niichan would take some times to get used to.." Satsuki now talked her opinion about his new height.

"Well, I'm now taller than you which means, it's my sacred duty to carry you, Ohime-sama!" Naruto exclaimed much to the irritation of everyone. He also noticed something...

"Jugo, why are you wearing a cloak?" Naruto asked the giant who sighed...

"I don't think there's a shirt for me in Konoha..." Jugo said in a depressed tone...

"Guys, let's walk and talk! For now, let's find something for Jugo to wear, ok?" Naruto said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Satsuki smirked at that. Her boyfriend's kindness was perhaps what she loved the most in him.

* * *

 **A certain clothes store...**

Naruto was irritated beyond description, just like Satsuki. This was the last hope for Jugo. Recommended by Morino Ibiki himself. But that was simply a drop for the reason why they were irritated.

The population of Konoha were simply a bunch of two faced hypocrites. Now that they knew of Naruto's and Satsuki's heritage, they were practically worshipping the ground they were walking on.

Naruto would have a few angry words with Jiraiya. While Satsuki would have a few livid words. But the matter at hand first : Find a shirt for Jugo!

"I'm sorry young man, but we don't have your size!" The clerk apologized with a nod. Jugo however was at the end of his rope...

"Mister, can I buy this curtain?" Jugo asked. As the clerk nodded, the giant simply wrapped the curtain around himself. Haku, Kiba, Naruto and Suigetsu were rolling on the ground with booming laughs. Everyone else was laughing at this.

"Man Jugo, you are very funny sometimes!" Naruto praised his friend. "We should go now and get a coffee, or tea, or a meal. Whatever you want. If it is at the Ogun Konoha or at Ichiraku, it's my treat!"

"Well, let's go, Konoha no Niju!" Satsuki said to everyone who nodded and went to the Ogun Konoha.

Ogun Konoha...

Naruto whistled as he looked at the V.I.P. corner. Yep, that would do. There was a place for twenty people. Naruto sat at one of the couches, Satsuki beside him on the further side while Haku was at his other side.

"So, let's cut the chatter : What's the most important news that we missed?" Naruto asked his comrades who, for the rest of the two hours continued to tell him in a very detailed manner.

"Konoha did change, huh? I never thought that U-chan would join the ANBU, that there were some funny guys who were ex-Ne, that every squad must have a medic, that Neji is still an arrogant prick, nor that we are almost officially unleashed on Orochimaru's ass! Things surely changed." Satsuki summerised much to the irritation to a certain Hyuga.

"Oi, Naruto, control your woman!" Neji almost yelled. Naruto simply snorted in disgust.

"Control Suki-hime you said? I never thought you are a sexist!" Naruto said in a cool manner. Tayuya laughed at this...

"Bwahahaha, yep! Naruto, you are an Uzumaki my brother! Teach this shithead a lesson for Uzu's sake!" Tayuya said with mirth. Naruto sighed at this...

"So, guys, how about this : Suki-hime will fight all the laddies, while I fight all of you gents. What do you say?" Naruto asked with a very well hidden smirk.

"We accept! Not that you can show us anything, blondie." Sai said much to the horror of Karin...

"You motherfucking idiot! Do you think we stand a chance against two Bijus?" Karin said in horror much to the confusion of everyone but Ino who also felt that Naruto and Satsuki's chakra were very, very, very supressed...

"See you on training ground three!" Naruto and Satsuki said in unison as they both dissapeared in a flash and a swirling vortex...

* * *

Training ground three, a few seconds of battle later...

"Seriously? How much were you slacking off? We are but jonin commanders and yet you lose to us?" Satsuki scolded the Kunoichis. Naruto however yelled profanities at his old classmates...

"The fuck is wrong with you guys? Only team seven have the right to say that they are jonin. And Neji? What the fuck? Why are you so fucking weak man? I mean, team seven took TWO hits to drop!" Naruto said lividly. Seriously, why the hell were they so weak? He was only using his recently mastered Hiraishin no Kekkai and Rikudo chakra mode. Nothing else but mere Taijutsu. He practically gifted them the victory on a silver plate...

"Sorry, Taicho, but you are monstrously strong!" Shikamaru said smartly. This was the wrong thing to say..

"Monstrously strong my ass! Kakashi-sensei gave me a lot more of fight and I used a damn JUTSU on him!" Naruto said in a bit calmer tone.

"Seriously, you were like a damn flash!" Kiba voiced his opinion as Naruto simply bopped him on his head.

"What did you expect? I just used my father's jutsu. Well, I admit, I improved it but still... Damn it to hell dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, at least we are alive, and not six feet under or maimed!" Suigetsu said sagely.

"True, according to Kurama, I'm an SS-rank if not a flee on sight along Suki-hime. Now, we'll show you our true chakra limit!" Naruto said as he and his beloved ravenette just released their full power chakra, which in Satsuki's case generated a mighty gust, and in Naruto's case caused a crater and a lot stronger wind to be propelled, almost a hurricane level.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Tsunade swore as she apeared along Itachi, Shisui, Hiruzen, Kushina, Mikoto and even Jiraiya.

"Er, we just showed our chakra reserves?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"We, overdid it?" Satsuki asked sheepishly.

"Overdid it? No, that was a level only found in Bijus!" Tsunade explained as Hiruzen sighed...

"Naruto-kun, Satsuki-chan, you two had just surpassed Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama in chakra presence." Hiruzen explained. Itachi and Shisui grinned as they wiped some fake tears...

"Look at how they grow up so fast! Oh I am so proud!" Shisui said.

"I think Taichi's Aunt will be more than enough to scare away his nightmares, huh?" Itachi asked himself.

Much to the surprise of most of the witnesses, Kushina hugged Naruto while Mikoto hugged Satsuki. The young couple had blushed more than Hinata, having a crimson tint. Both then said in unison.

"Kaa-chan, this is embarassing!" Naruto and Satsuki both said while they closed their eyes.

"Oh, so Naru-chan became a man huh?" Kushina teased as her son lost conscioussness and dropped backward with a loud thud.

"Suki-chan have definetly grown up to be like her mother huh?" Mikoto said teasingly as her daughter shook her head.

"Kaa-chan, everyone think you're my nee-chan. Even Naru-koi said so. Although, he looks exactly like..." She begun before she stopped mid-sentence. "You get the idea!"

"Who looks like Naruto, Godaime-sama?" Shikamaru asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"You better not know." Jiraiya said in a wistfull tone as he remembered his son figure. Naruto then grinned as he apeared before the toad sage.

"There, there! I know how you feel, Erokage-sama!" Naruto said as he rubbed the Hokage's back in a mock-respectful tone. Hiruzen shook his head at this...

'Yep! Minato, are you looking from above? Your son is sooo like you, even at his humor...' Hiruzen thought with nostalgia as his predecessor/successor was a lot like his son. Hell, they could be passed for twins if not for Naruto's birthmarks.

"Ok. Naruto, you head to the wave ASAP! There you'll meet Tazuna-san and he'll tell you which ships to destroy!" Jiraiya said in an authoritive tone. Naruto however had a feral grin found only on a predator that caught his prey...

"A marine sabbotage mission? Hell yeah I'm in dattebayo!" Naruto said before he closed his eyes and made a bizzare handseal before he dissapeared in a flash...

"Hm, don't you have any mission, Erokage-sama?" Satsuki asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Unfortunately, there's no mission that fits you. Although you can be a deadly suductress, I don't want to know what you, Kushina, Mikoto would do to me, but especially Naruto..." Jiraiya said honestly only to hear five knuckles cracking. Satsuki, Itachi, Mikoto, Kushina and Tsunade had some sickly sweet smiles, only the auras behind them was terrifying. Shisui did the one smart thing...

"Er, Hiruzen-sama, let's get out of here. Everyone, dissmissed!" Shisui said as he dissapeared in a shunsin.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

A heavily bandaged Jiraiya was on the Hokage's seat doing the usual paperwork. Then, unexpectidly, Naruto apeared right in front of him...

"Yo, Erokage, I did it and sank each and every ship via a combination of kenjutsu and brute force... Wait a second, what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked then in a worry.

"Well, I made a joke about your girlfriend getting a seduction mission..." Jiraiya begun only to find that Naruto was livid...

"Hokage-sama, please, pay me right now!" Naruto said in his most controled tone. Jiraiya did just as Naruto told him. To his surprise, Naruto dissapeared with a flash, yet again. Jiraiya sighed in dismay...

* * *

 **Hokage monument**

Naruto sat on his father's head, a sake gourd in his hand. While he usually hated drinking, he was now fifteen years old, old enough to drink if he is the jonin commander. The more he drank, the more he realised something : He really did miss his favorite ravenette, and he found it impossible to stay away from her, again...

The two years away from her was described in only one word : Hell! Each and every day he longed for her scent, for her embrass, for her kiss, for her Sukiness... He loved the side she had reserved only for him. And he knew that the longer he is away from her, the lonlier he felt. It was like a void in his heart that demands him to go and seek her.

While his training took all his time, whenever he rested even a second, his mind wonders to the most wonderfull period of time he ever had. Training, talking idly, their reactions together, their cute intimicy...

He did always view her as his rival, his partner in crime, his closest friend, his strongest weapon, his greatest power, the love he had for her...

After he finished his drink, he dissapeared with a flash. She would scold him, but it was for his own good at least...

* * *

 **Uchiha-Uzumaki household**

"Ooooiiii, Suuuukiii-Hiiiiimeeeee!" Naruto greeted in a tipsy manner. However, he soon found out that despite the five inches he had on his advantage, and the fifty pounds, Satsuki's strength increased trmendously as she lifted him with one hand...

"Naruto-kun, you were drinking?" This was NOT a question. The blond gulped as he nodded. To his surprise, she left him to hit the ground again, much to his confusion.

"You were honest. Beside, this is your liver, and I know for a fact that you hate sake." Satsuki said, giggling as he face-faulted. "Also, I know that you want to know how angry I am..."

"Ok. On a 1 to 10 scale, how much are you angry?" Naruto asked wearily. Satsuki tilted her head as she then smiled a sickly sweet smile...

"One hundred!" She replied cutely. As Naruto became covered in cold sweat and shievered, she simply laughed at him.

"Something funny?" Naruto asked in irritation, his eye twitching dangerously.

"You! You're the best thing that ever happened in my life, Na-ru-to-koi-bi-to!" She replied giggling before she purred his name in the manner that only she can do so perfectly that it reduced the strongest Uzumaki to a pile of goo...

"Suki-hime, seriously, you are bad for my mental health dattebayo! But yeah, our relationship was the best thing that happened to me, yet. I think we still have a few occasions that would be even better..." Naruto said in one of his happiest tone. Satsuki nodded as she replied.

"You know? I think engagement, wedding, and parenthood is something that can make anyone happy." Satsuki said in an honest tone. 'Yeah, I mean, I always seen this baka as my husband and the father of my children.'

Naruto gave her a dirty look...

"So I am a baka?" He asked rheotically before he moved his hand to his heart and said in a moch hurt tone, "Why am I a baka? Is loving you a mistake?"

"No, marriying a volcano is a problem! We both have a short temper." Satsuki said as Naruto gazed at her with a raised eyebrow; "Fine! I admit, your temper is much better than mine. But still, what if we regret this? What if we break up one day?"

Naruto sighed at this. This was bound to happen.

"Suki-chan, tell me, how did you felt the past two years?" Naruto said in his no-nonsense tone. The ravenette was silent then she replied...

"Hell! I've realised that you are my closest friend, my strongest weapon and my greatest power. I swore to get strong enough to protect you..." She muttered in embarrassement.

"I have the same conclusion if you want to know!" Naruto said honestly. Satsuki smiled at this. Her smile was for Naruto the most beautiful thing that he ever seen. Her true smile that was able to warm his heart...

The night was spent making out and sleeping in the same bed. Although their sleep was interchangeable. Satsuki was a night owl while Naruto was an early sleeper sometimes...

The next day, Satsuki realised that her boyfriend was indeed a good chef. It seems that he does know how to cook anything with the bare minimum of waste. Only Naruto and Kushina and perhaps Mikoto and Satsuki have the no wasting rule...

After the breakfeast, Naruto had an evil grin. Something Satsuki took notice of.

"So, Naru-kun, what we're gonna do?" Satsuki asked in an innocent tone.

"Suki-hime, I think we should fight each other by now..." Naruto said in a tone that wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Ok. Here's the rules : No maiming nor killing!" Satsuki said in a serious tone.

"The win is by knockout or submission." Naruto said smirking.

* * *

Naruto grumbled and cursed. Satsuki won again against him. Not only that, but why the hell did he lost with a damn armbreaker? Seriously? How come he lost all his strength that allowed him just yesterday to move ships, litterally, and effortlessly?

"I still can't believe I lost!" Naruto whined. Satsuki giggled. The blond gave her the trademark Uzumaki glare, "Something funny?"

"You don't even realise what is your greatest weakness, huh?" Satsuki said as she pointed to her left eye, "This eye's Genjutsus and Amenotejikara!"

Naruto sighed in defeat as he soon got one of the traditional Satsuki's kisses. She whispered in his ear after five long minutes...

"Don't worry, Naru-kun. I know that you're the ONLY one who can win against me." She then nibbled on his ear and dragged him to their house, again.

"Suki-hime, am I your prisoner?" Naruto asked, and to his surprise, the ravenette nodded happily, "I don't mind. I'd rather be in your clutches than anyone else's!"

Ok. This was the last thing she expected. The Uzumaki Naruto who hated shackles and bounds more than anything, the same man that tears his bandages because they take away his freedom, the very man that hates to be told what to do on a mission, accepted his imprisonnement?

"Who are you and what the fuck you did to my Naru-kun? I swear if you don't reply..." Satsuki glared at him with her soul-piercing Rinnegan. Naruto then raised his arms in defence...

"Suki-hime, it's me. I just don't want to stay away from you unless we have two different mission, okay?" Naruto said honestly a bit afraid from her temper.

"I see." She said as she then tried to punch him only for him to counter her with a punch of his own...

After they realised EXACTLY how much love and devotion each had for the other, Satsuki looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Naru-kun!" She apologised. Naruto immidiately wrapped her in a hug.

"Suki-hime, I think that I'm not worthy..." Naruto said in a sad tone. The ravenette glared at him again before she pinched his cheeks.

"Oi what was that? Sheesh, you underestimate yourself a lot! Really, grow some confidence Naru-kun!" Satsuki chidded him like a mother would to her child...

"Hai, hai!" Naruto practically turned her off as she nagged him for a few minutes...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Yakiniku Q**

"I told you, Naruto is terrifying. I mean he beated the hell out of us with minimal effort!" Kiba whined at Suigetsu who sighed at this.

"He was holding off. Che, are we some fragile toys?" Suigetsu asked Haku who shook his head.

"No! Naruto is simply too kind to kill us. Yet he's as lazy as Shikamaru sometimes, no offence!" Haku said while smilling.

"Like I care. This is troublesome, but I don't want that guy pissed off at our asses. Where's Sai by the way?" Shikamaru gave his opinion.

"That little fucker! I swear, we drowned him, beated the shit out of his sorry pale ass, and yet he's still alive somehow. Sakura, how much was he injured?" Tayuya asked her friend.

"Well, I say he will take a good week in the hospital. Seriously, and Satsuki became a monster." Sakura said in a deflated tone.

"Maybe that's why she and Naruto-kun are together. I mean they are terrifyingly strong. Something was pushing them all their lives..." Hinata said in a respectfull yet quite tone.

"Naruto's my friend and I'm happy for him. He can't use that power for evil. Satsuki however is a powerfull loose canon sometimes..." Choji said. He was kinda weary of the ravenette as he didn't knew her enough personally.

"Don't say that, Choji. I mean, Satsuki was kind enough not to draw her sword at us. Neither Naruto di use a single tool, just Taijutsu..." Ino analysed. As much as she loved gossips, she didn't want a short-tempered Uchiha to beat her all the way to death's doorsteps. Oh no, not tonight!

"Guys, they are two jonin commanders, we should've declined!" Jugo said wisely.

"Maybe, but then again, they were close to our level back in the day. Whatever the training they went through, it was probably inhuman!" Karin said in a dejected tone.

"Like any of us is like those civilians, huh?" Kimimaro asked no one in particular.

"No, we have the power of youth at our disposal my friends!" Lee said with passion.

"Sorry Lee, did you say something?" Neji finally decided to use Kakashi's tactics with Gai.

As Lee cursed Neji's new hip and cool attitude, everyone face-faulted. They found AT LAST the ultimate cure to the curse of youth...

"Hey ladies and gents, just to tell you that if you want, we can all head to the onsen, my treat!" Naruto said from above, putting the fear in all of his friends hearts before he dissapeared as they gazed up.

"Now I'm heareng things!" Karin said as she shook her head. Soon eighteen 'Me too' was chorused until...

"Nah I'm serious with the offer everyone!" The same voice said again, and again it dissapeared.

"This is soo annoying!" Tenten said this time.

"You tell me!" The voice of Satsuki was heard and again, it dissapeared.

On the roof, Naruto and Satsuki were chuckling at how their friends still didn't understand what exactly happened. Futon Kage Bunshin was a useful jutsu...

* * *

After a quick dip at the onsen, Naruto and Satsuki were kinda embarassed...

"Now guys, you know exactly why I was facing away?" Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"I told you to leave him alone!" Jugo, who was soaking said in a wise tone.

"Mendokuse! Naruto, are you sure that the Kyubi is not a horse demon?" Shikamaru said sarcasticly...

"I'm feeling sorry for whoever marries you, especially if the rumor that the Uzumakis have an unbelievable sex drive is true!" Suigetsu said in a mock sympathy.

"Guys, for the last time, mine is nothing special. It's not a damn clasper at least!" Naruto said in a really irritated tone...

On the other side, Sakura plunged to her eye level...

'I'm really envious of Hinata's and Satsuki's chest. Satsuki is much bigger than me, Ino, Karin, Tayuya, Kin and Tenten combined!'

"Well, the ladies with Dojutsu does have some big... You get the idea!" Satsuki said shamelessly.

After the bath, Naruto and Kimimaro had a small milk drinking contest. Amazingly, Naruto won.

"Wow, you're the second to win!" Suigetsu said praisingly, "The first is the one and only legendary queen of gluttony, Hinata!"

Satsuki, who was drinking some milk, spitted it out right at Sakura's face before she apologised and glanced at Hinata..

"Girl, seriously? You got that nickname?" Satsuki asked in total disbelief. The Hyuga fidgeted nervously...

"I-I just ate 46 bowl of ramen, a few kilos of meat, that's all..." Hinata said shyly. Satsuki chuckled at her expression.

"Well, I guess we're alike. Kinda. I mean whenever I'm hungry I eat a lot. But seriously, how can anyone but Naruto eat more than 40 bowl of ramen?" The ravenette asked the Hyuga as she patted her head...

"I... have a strong appetite?" Hinata asked shyly as Naruto laughed at this...

"Well, trust me, after starving, I can eat for hours at an inhuman rate. The record was about a ton of fish..." Naruto admitted, making everyone shocked at this, even Choji and Jugo...

"What? It's just a thousand kilo of fish. It was about ten meals..." Naruto said as everyone but Satsuki face-faulted.

"Suki-hime, tell them that I'm NOT a glutton, am I?" Naruto said, crestfallen and depressed.

"Great! Thanks guys! Thanks girls! You broke my boyfriend! What am I supposed to do? Murder each and everyone of you now?" Satsuki said with a LOT of bloodlust evident in her eyes as everyone ran away for dear life. An overprotective lover is as terrifying as a hungry T-Rex they said...

* * *

 **A few days later**

Naruto sat on the porch, thinking about one thing only : How to make two elders dissapear? So distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice Satsuki who hugged him from behind.

"A ryo for your thoughts?" Satsuki asked her boyfriend who sighed a heartbreaking sigh. She knew at that moment that something was wrong.

"How to make those two old leeches dissapear?" Naruto said with a venomous tone.

"I think I got an idea. But first, we gonna need some help." Satsuki said mischiviously. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, since you're better than me at anything that requires a flawless plan, I'll just listen." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Well, Karin will get a huge potato sac, as big as it can get. Jugo and Kimimaro will get about six stray dogs, bait them with meat, Suigetsu and Karin will get us about six stray cats, bait them with fish. Well, of course the baits does have a strong knock-out agent. Then you and I do it!" Satsuki said in an evil, mischivious tone that promises a LOT of pain.

"I think I'm gonna marry an evil genius! Not that I mind that I'm gonna marry a hotter than the sun evil genius who's also the sweetest girl I ever met, hehehehehehe..." Naruto said with a predatory grin before he chuckled darkly...

* * *

 **AN : Hehe, I guess we all know where this will be going? Well, between the snake and the three old rotten trees, Naruto and Satsuki's hands will be tied for a bit of time. Sorry to be late, I was kinda sick. Anyways, I might write another Naruto x fem! Sasuke fanfiction. This time an insane AU...**

 **Well, if you love the NaruSatsu pairing, there's a few fanfics that I recommend. Well, P.M., review. Do whatever you want, just if you're gonna flame me, DON'T INSULT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!**

 **Take care my dear readers, please bear with me? Aj out for now...**


End file.
